Memories and Nightmares: The Story Of the Elven Queen
by MissMillyMolly
Summary: The untold story of the Wife of Thranduil. How their first meeting wasn't on the best of events, how the fire of the dragon had truly destroyed. And yet something had to have remained for the two to have met. Maya, the Queen of Mirkwood will take you through the untold tale of her tragic past and how she came to where she is now, by the side of the Great King of Mirkwood.
1. Old Wounds

**A/N**** - So Here it is again ( that is if you have already read it, but other than that here you go!) Disclaimers- I know none of the characters or the movie (well only one character!) Hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review me! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1 – Old Wounds**

The never ending echoes and chills ran through the great Kingdom of Mirkwood Forest, they would send shivers through you like no other Kingdom. Its marvellous architecture of trees and branches that turn and bend to create bridges for the great ancient buildings and podiums that stand strong through the whole of the kingdom, the shelter of the great monstrous trees shadowing over all who dwell from within, making any stir in awe of its beauty. Beautiful waterfalls and trickling streams ran through and under the bridges only adding to the beauty and breath taking view. The leaves would cast luxurious colours throughout the whole kingdom, striking rays of sun that would shine through any crack and gap, creating either the royal decadence it's so greatly deserved or creating a fear churning darkness for those not welcome. Though beautiful and magnificent this Kingdom was, those who enter without an invitation were always met with the wrath of the powerful Elven King of Mirkwood, Thranduil.

Cool and collected this King was, his eyes were always intense and his stance would oppose any great King. His age was rounding to over 3 thousand years that had past but his health and appearance would show differently. He wore a crown that was part of nature, nature being something he was greatly fond of. It would change with the seasons adorning him with either autumnal berries or the flowers of spring. He wore priceless jewel rings on his slender and masculine hands; each one held its own beauty but was just a sinister as their bearer. He was wise and just but as an Elf King at heart he only cared for his Kingdom and himself. Though many outsiders would think this cold hearted King was nothing but selfish and untrustworthy, there was only one who knew him differently. It was the love of his life and the mother of his son Legolas. Her name was Maya. She was the only one who could see beyond this cold and stern nature of his. She was a true beauty most would say, kind and gentle many would describe her as, but at heart she was spirited and her bravery matched the skills of her combat. He loved her with all that he was, her eyes would make him melt inside and he would always find happiest through her. Though she was an Elf, she was different from the rest. Her ears were pointed and her face elegant and soft, she had long fiery auburn brown hair that illuminated her soft pristine porcelain skin and she possessed curiously green eyes that shone brighter than any gem or emerald. Her appearance was of an elf as was her nature. Many couldn't quite work out what the difference was with this Queen of Mirkwood. Possibly because she was always one to linger in the shadows and watch others in their natural state or it was the definite fact that she was half mortal half elf. Her story leads back to many moons ago but that my friends would be telling the story too soon.

The Kingdom was calm and still for it was just beginning the afternoon; the kingdom was peaceful until the sound of the gates to Mirkwood were opened letting in those of their kind, the Elf soldiers, and their prisoners in. Dwarf prisoners. Maya happened to just be passing through one of the passage ways when she spotted the prisoners being escorted through Mirkwood. There were 13 prisoners being escorted over one of the bridges by Elven guards. Maya couldn't contain her curiosity as to whom these prisoners where and what they had been arrested for. So she quickly concealed herself from within a casting shadow and remained hidden from the sight of both the soldiers and the prisoners. watching them with interest from the shadows of the trees and walls. She knew the differences that were shared between the Elves and the Dwarves, but to see this many imprisoned Dwarves sparked her attention somewhat. She watched the guards take the Dwarves straight toward the entrance for the Dungeons but her eyes caught the sight of two guards taking one Dwarf away, not to the dungeons but in the direction to the Kings throne. She couldn't quite see the face of this Dwarf; she couldn't think as to what was so different from this Dwarf to the others. She continued following them, making her steps as light as air as she kept within the shadows. She watched from her hidden spot behind a wall just by the pathway toward the steps that lead to the great throne of Thranduil's. She looked up and there he was, The sight of him made her smile. She would always finding it amusing whenever Thranduil would put of his authority face, since she knew the real person underneath it always made her smile. She loved the way he would sit; he was sitting lazily with one leg crossed over the other and his posture relaxed in his grand throne. His demeanour was stern and strong and yet a little amused as he watched the guards bring this Dwarf before him. The guards shoved the Dwarf roughly toward the middle of the throne room, but the Dwarf glared back at the Elf soldiers with great hate.

Thranduil was unfazed by all this but his interest to what this Dwarf was doing so far from his home land intrigued him greatly. 'It has been a long time since Thorin Oakensheild travelled so far east.' Thranduil's voice was powerful and ominous toward Thorin, causing echoes to travel throughout the kingdom. Thorin glared back up at Thranduil, his resolve now was to remain silent with this Elf, this Elf who had betrayed him and his people so long ago. 'One would come to wonder...' Thranduil patronizing spoke and paused. 'Where does your journey end?' Thranduil smirked down at the Dwarf with a knowing smile but Thorin remained silent.

Thorin knew exactly where Thranduil was going with this, the very fact made him have to control himself by the way Thranduil was being so flippant with him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he remained silent and yet his eyes spoke so much as they stirred coldly back at Thranduil. There was a brief moment were nothing was said or done; the two just stirred at each other, one with amusement and authority and the other with hatred and disdain. Thranduil broke the silence as he stood from his throne; his fine royal red silk robe slipping softly from him and falling gracefully back onto his throne, revealing a luxurious silver silk, full length, brocade tunic jacket that fell all the way down to the floor, it fitted his muscular form perfectly giving him a menacing and yet elegant look. He walked predatorily off from his throne and made his way slowly down the steps all the while his eyes stayed on Thorin's, waiting for the Dwarf to speak or break. The silence was loud and bold between the two of them; the silence spoke of their past and what they both knew what the other knew, the reason as to why Thorin was in their borders. Thranduil linked his hands behind him and continued to walk toward the Dwarf. Though Thorin too was a King, so to speak, the one with the authority at this point was Thranduil and his gaze burned on Thorin as though he could see right through him. Thranduil walked past him and looked out to his kingdom; something caught his eyes for a moment, something in the shadows. He brushed it off for the time being, this was far more important as he began to speak once again. 'Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a home land and slay a dragon.' Thranduil look back at the Dwarf as he slowly began to walk back toward to him. Thorin listened carefully to what was being said, he couldn't stop the feeling of being found out. His eyes began to look sheepishly to the floor when he began to hear to King's footsteps come back to him. 'I myself suspect have a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.' His voice was dreary and low, rumbling with each word that vibrated through his throat. Thranduil came back to Thorin's side, his height towering Thorin's easily. Though it could have been see as to being patronizing, Thorin kept his stance strong and controlled. Thranduil met Thorin's eyes once again, his eyes boring into his. There was a slight pause but something in Thranduil's eyes lit ever so slightly. Almost as though he could see the very thoughts through Thorin's mind. He lowered and curved himself round, lowering his head a little more to match Thorin's height a little better, to get a better look into Thorin's eyes. 'You have found a way in.' Thranduil guessed correctly, the cogs began turning in his mind with the facts as he watched Thorin's expression trying its best to hide what he already knew Thranduil knew. 'You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule...' He spoke as he began to take steps back from him, the estimating becoming more and more correct with each word he spoke. 'The King's jewel. The Arkenstone.' He announced the very words that he knew Thorin was thinking. Thorin looked to the floor with denial, trying to hide how right Thranduil was but failing miserably. 'It is precious to you beyond measure... I understand that.' Thorin looked back at Thranduil and was greeted with a knowing smile to his lips, Thranduil knew just how important this very quest was to Thorin but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Thranduil already knew from the moment he stepped into his kingdom, why he was here. He knew exactly why, but he did not care for Thorin, he cared for what he wanted. 'There are gems in the mountain that I too desire...' Thorin furrowed his brow ever so slightly, that's when Thorin finally realised the very reason as to why Thranduil wanted to speak to him the moment he set foot in his Kingdom. 'White gems of pure star light.' The words followed elegantly from Thranduil as he spoke of the treasures he desired greatly and was denied them so long ago. 'I offer you my help.' Thranduil bowed his head respectfully but he then looked back to Thorin to see what his feelings were on this particular subject.

Thorin thinly smiled with his resolve still intact. 'I am listening.' He began to smile knowingly as he waited for Thranduil to finish his deal proposal.

Thranduil slowly became stern and cold as his eyes glared at the Dwarf. 'I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.' Thranduil spoke with a low and stern voice.

Thorin chuckled a little; he now had the great King of Mirkwood under his thumb. 'A favour for a favour.' Thorin summarised as he began to turn away from Thranduil.

'You have my word. One King to another.' Thorin huffed to himself. He knew what Thranduil wanted; he knew Thranduil did not care for him or anyone else. He could not be trusted, not after he left him and his people at the fate of the Dragon's fury all those years ago.

'I would not trust... Thranduil.' Thranduil was a little caught off guard when the Dwarf slowly began to speak louder and louder with each word he spoke, until each word was announced clearly and was echoed through the whole Kingdom. 'The great King to honour his word 'til the end of all days be upon us!' Thorin bellowed his voice out. His anger began to burn within him for the disloyalty of this Elven King; the past's old wounds were beginning to reopen with each word Thorin yelled out. 'You!... ' He yelled as he thrust an accusing finger toward Thranduil, all the while Thranduil looked at him with dismay as to the way he was speaking to him. '... lack all honour!' Thorin pounded his fist to his heart. 'I have seen how you treat your friends...' He snapped as he walked back to the centre of the throne room. '... We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back!' Thorin spat at Thranduil. His anger was growing and was slowly becoming the better of him. 'You turned away from the suffering of my people. And the inferno that destroyed us!' Thorin roared out, he then roared an offensive insult in his own language, in Khuzdul.

Quicker than Thorin thought, Thranduil was mere centimetres from him and had bent down to his level, his eyes boring into Thorin's with great anger and bitterness. 'Do not talk to me of Dragon fire!' He hissed.' I know its wrath and ruin.' Thorin furrowed his brow when the sound of rumbling thunder began to sound through the spaces of the Kingdom.

All the while Maya was watching the scene before her, her own anger riling a little to the words that were uttered by this greedy Dwarf. She began to see and hear Thranduil wince and groan; slowly revealing his scars before Thorin. The scars began to form and reveal itself from its magical cover, the anatomy being shown through the left side of his face, causing one eye to grow a hazy white mist, blinding it briefly. 'I have faced the great Serpents of the North.' Thranduil hissed and groaned through the pain. Maya felt her heart break and a small tear fell from her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheek with the bitter memory of that very day, the day Thranduil received those very scars. She too knew the wrath and ruin of the blazing inferno of the Serpents of the North and the wrath and ruin of dark creatures and monsters that would cause chaos and desolation through Middle Earth. But these creatures had scarred Maya from the very beginning, even before the quest to the Lonely Mountain that the Dwarves of Oakensheild took. Sauron's destructive and mindless; blood thirsty creatures had left her scarred mentally, only leaving her with memories of a nightmare she wished was only a fragment of her imagination, but reality would always sting her for such wishful thinking.

**A/N - Sooo what do you think? Review me!**


	2. Old Memories That Die Hard

**A/N - Please review me and if there are any major or even minor mistakes please let me know and I'll get onto it. **

**Chapter 2 – Old Memories That Die Hard**

Maya could remember the day so well. The two days that changed her life forever. Even though it was so far in the past, she could remember every sound, every smell, every sight, as though it was just yesterday. She would often have nightmares of that day; the nightmare would make her toss and turn in the night and eventually wake her in a cold sweat, but she would be comforted when the arms of her rock and tower would hold her tight, the one who saved her life that day.

It all started when she was retiring home from her day of work in the fields that her parents owned. Her mother and father were neither poor nor rich but were happy and content with their life that they had built for their own. Maya often wondered, however, the reasons as to why she and her family remained out in the country side rather than belonging to the Mirkwood Kingdom. Was it because they were banished for some reason of a past wrong her parents had committed, or was it for the fact that her father had wed a mortal human and not of his own race, an Elf? Maya was always curious of her parents past; she would try and ask but would be stopped by the shire worry of what the real truth was. Though she was a youngster, her father would say, she never ceased wondering what the reasons were. Maya didn't feel young, since she was now of the age of 22, but her father would always remind her she had Elf blood running through her veins. That she would remain in Middle Earth for generations; however the saddening thought that her and her father would one day have to leave her mother behind and go on for many years, gave Maya a heavy heart. Maya struggled for some time to come to terms with this when she learnt of this truth but she had her mother's spirit, a spirit that always moved on rather than dwelling on what was to come and what was in the past. Rather she knew that her time with her mother was more important than anything and was best spent storing up precious memories of her.

Maya returned home from the fields, tired and exhausted. The day was long and the hour was now dark and cold, the only source of light was the moonlight that was slowly beginning to hide away behind a wall of dark heavy clouds, with the wind picking up ever so slightly making Maya shiver and wrap her arms round herself as she tried to preserve some of the body heat she still had. She walked through the dark muddy path toward the light of her home; every time she saw that light she would remind herself to never take for granted that she had home and family to go back to. Their home was perfectly placed in a spot of meadow, roughly about 8 acres wide, which was surrounded by the trees of Mirkwood Forest. She smiled softly when she saw her Mother and Father in the kitchen window cooking a meal for the family. Some may say that all families have some form of warmth and security but Maya knew that her family was her life; she was closer to her parents more than anything and nothing could tear that apart, or so she thought.

The wind suddenly picked up viciously making Maya run the last few yards toward her home, she quickly opened the front door of her country cottage home and slammed it shut blocking all bitter cold air outside. She sighed when the warmth of the fire radiated through the whole house and greeted her with warm kisses to her chilled cheeks. She looked up to the sound of her mother walking through and smiling fondly at her. Maya would never forget her smile, her eyes, her everything, Maya would never forget her Mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman; she had a graceful presence about her and always had the kindest pair of eyes Maya had ever known. Her mother had luxurious chestnut red hair that flowed in perfect waves past her shoulders ending just by her elbows, framing her soft face that held a beautiful pair of green eyes. Maya loved the fact that she too was privileged with own a similar pair of green eyes, just like her mothers. Her Father often told her she was growing more and more like her mother every day, in her personality and in her appearance. But then her mother would always remind her of the strong personality that her father possessed, his courage and his bravery was something Maya too shared. He was a skilled man in combat and was trained in survival, as was most people of his race were, so he too trained Maya.

Maya smiled back to her mother and slumped off her heavy bag of produce from the fields as well as fire wood. 'How are you sweetheart?' Came her Mother's lovely voice.

Maya stretched out her back and went to kiss her mother on the cheek. '_Im maer Emel_; just a little tired is all.' (I'm fine Mother.) Maya walked past her and was then greeted with the delightful and scrumptious smells of a home cooked meal that guided her to their quaint little kitchen and dining room. Her Father was stood with his back to her as he stirred the contents in the pot of cooking food over a heated stove. Her father was a rather tall man, reaching the height of just a little over six feet. He was a strong and well built man, with strength of not only for a working man but a man built for war. Maya often imagined her Father was a man of the Army, a brave and valiant soldier, who had been to war and fought valiantly. She often imagined him being the royal captain of the Guard of Mirkwood or something with that kind of authority. 'Evening Father.' Maya called cheerfully. Her father turned and smiled to her. He was a handsome and elegant looking man with striking eyes; the colour of ocean blue, his hair was long and perfectly straight and similar colour to hers and her Mothers. He was a chiselled man with strong features and jaw line.

'_Maya, mell nín. Manen le_?' (Maya, my dear. How are you?) He spoke in Sindarin happily as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. His height towered hers but Maya loved that feeling that he was much bigger than her; it made her feel soft and cosy inside.

'_Im maer. Min im tithen penorven_.' (I'm fine. But I am a little tired.) She yawned as she spoke making her father chuckle.

'Well not to worry. The food will be ready in just a few minutes. Why don't you go freshen up before dinner?' Maya nodded and gave one last yawn before she left the kitchen and went to her room to freshen up.

That last night she had with her parents was a memory and a night she would remember until the end of all days, they laughed and talked so much that night. They even listened to soft melodies of her mother's voice, her graceful and elegant voice echoed through Maya whenever she needed to think of her. Though cold and bitter the weather was from outside, inside that cottage was not only the warmth of their burning fire but the warmth of the unity in their family.

The night was a cold blustery night, the wind howled and whistled through the few cracks in the cottage. The air was cold and damp and the moon had been long covered by the dark shadowy clouds that fell heavy over the now quiet and sleeping cottage of Maya's home. The fire finally flickered and flared its last bursts of heat and left nothing but a dwindling glow in the burnt ashy remains of wood. The cottage was silent, not a sound was made for all had retired to their beds. The hour was late, roughly around 2 in the morning of the next day.

Living in an open space or a meadow had its advantages, you could see from a mile away to the very next forest, the views were spectacular and farming was easily done for those that did live on such a property. But its disadvantages weighed much heavier, her parents never considered the vulnerability of where they lived. Being the only ones living out in that very meadow made them open to anything; they were a target so to speak. Though their meadow had never really brought any kind of unfortunate intruders or trouble, it still didn't mean that one day, just one day something would come that night.

The night was silent, the atmosphere was beginning to linger an eerie darkness about it. Though the trees swayed with the strong gusts of wind, shapes began to move out from the wall of forests that encircled their home; these shapes broke the silence with their dark and deathly roars. Hoarse and vicious their roars were and their appearance was nothing short from frightening, creatures that were grotesque and created from darkness, their calls were thirsty for blood. Have you guessed yet?

Orcs. That very word had become more and more apparent in Middle Earth. More than anyone would comprehend.

Maya was sound asleep in her bed, her covers cuddling her and shielding her from the bitterness of the cold night air. Nothing in the world could have wakened her but the sound of her mother screaming an earth shaking scream made her heart stop for just a second as her eyes snapped open. Maya shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and alert and yet it took her a minute to finally hear the sound of Orc's roaring and screeching from outside. The sound made her blood turn and curdle, the very sound made her heart flip with fear. She looked to her window and could see an ominous orange glow coming from the distance. She leapt out of her bed and regretted even looking out of her own window, the sight she was met with couldn't have frightened her more. It was an image she would remember for the rest of her life, the sight of Orc's charging toward her home, axes, swords and other frightful weapons were held in their hands as they raced toward her home. She could see archers readying their bows with flaming arrows and before she knew it, they fired. Maya flinched back away from the window, her heart was now beating a million beats per second, and her options were becoming more and more limited by the minute. Another scream sounded from her mother, followed by the sound of her father calling her name frantically.

Maya knew they couldn't stay, she knew they had to leave and that they needed to leave fast. She raced to her wardrobe and pulled out her hunting clothes, she knew this was a plan that was too late to take but she knew leaving with nothing for survival was almost just as bad as walking out to face those creatures. However she moved quicker than she ever thought was possible, her dress was on within seconds and her leather armoury was followed quickly after. She quickly but shakily tied her leather corset's last metal clasp before the worst sound she could think sounded, the front door had been smashed down and crashed to the floor followed by the sound of pounding footsteps and spine chilling roars. They were inside the house. She instantly grabbed her bow and arrows and attached her father's Elven dagger to her belt, just as she was about to turn her heart leapt into her throat when something opened her door with a bang.

On reflex she drew an arrow with little effort and her eyes blazing with courage mixed in fear, she aimed it with strength toward the door. She felt a twinge of relief that it was her father too in his hunting attire and her mother still in her night dress. Her mother raced into the room, while her father followed through and closed the door. 'Maya, thank goodness your safe.' Her mother cried frantically as grabbed hold of Maya and held her tightly.

'Mother!' Maya cried with her eyes on the verge of tears. Her mother was in hysterics, it was almost as though she couldn't breathe and it frightened Maya, even more than the Orc's. Her father however was deadly calm as he began barricading the door with as many things as he could find, all the while, the sound of Orc's became louder and louder. Maya was trying her best to calm her mother but nothing was working, her mother was shaking viciously. 'Mother, please you need to calm. They will hear you.' Maya tried her best to sooth.

Just when Maya thought there was no hope her father quickly came and took hold of her mother, he engulfed her into his arms in the most soothing embrace Maya had ever seen. His face was calm and strong, his hands holding onto her and stroking her Mother tenderly. Within seconds her mother calmed, almost as though she could no longer hear the sounds from outside and in their home. Maya cherished this memory dearly, it reminded her of the strength her family had. That nothing, not even the fiercest of creatures could tear that apart. Maya watched as her father pulled away to look into her mother's eyes with a look of reassurance, nothing was said between the two for no words were needed. He kissed her lips softly before releasing her and turned to Maya. 'Maya, we need to get to Mirkwood forest.'

'Mirkwood Forest? But that's dangerous; none ever set foot in Mirkwood after the sun has set. There are creatures that will kill us in there!' Maya protested.

'Maya this is a time you need to just do as I say. Get to Mirkwood at all costs, do not turn back and do not stop.' He commanded her strongly; their attention was torn away by the sudden sound of Orc's racing up the stairs.

Maya looked back at her father; tears began falling down her face. 'Ok.' She took a breath of courage as she wiped the tears off from her cheeks. She built up her courage and spoke quickly as she pulled away. 'Let's go now.' She quickly moved to the window and searched the area outside. The Orc's were no longer outside but the smell of burning wood and Orc began to fill the air. The house was now on fire and was weakening fast. 'We can climb out here and run to the forests.' She looked back when the sound of a sword being drawn sounded; it was her father. He had drawn a magnificent Elven sword. She had never seen this sword ever in her whole life; it was sword a soldier would possess, an Elven soldier. Just for that second she finally saw what she imagined all along; her father truly was an Elven soldier.

Suddenly, the barricaded door sounded an almighty bang. They had found them; their roars and growling sounded and called for their blood. Her father quickly grabbed hold of her mother and lifted her onto his back. 'Quickly Maya, start climbing.' He commanded. Maya didn't protest or speak as she opened the window and searched for something to take hold of. Her now trembling fingers researched out as far as they could go and wedged themselves into the rims of the walls and she stepped out into the cold night air. Her legs were shaking as she began to climb with ease on the wall of her now burning home, the burning orange glow was now creating the light for her to see. The sudden rumble of thunder echoed into the air and a flash of lightening ripped through the sky making her jump. Everything was becoming so overwhelming for her and she couldn't think straight, she could feel herself slowly begin to panic. 'Remember your training Maya.' Maya skittishly looked to the sound of her father's voice; she was unaware of how quickly he had made it outside. He too now was climbing the wall but with her mother holding tightly onto the back of him. His true strength showed as he held on with ease despite the extra weight. 'Stay focused, nothing can harm you if do not let it. Concentrate on your breathing and drain out all sounds that frighten you.' His voice was calm and soothing; Maya nodded and began breathing steadily. She slowly began to drown out all terrifying sounds until the only sound she could hear clearly was the deep pound of her heart beat, beating steadily. Her arms gradually relaxed and her trembling limbs were controlled and steady. She opened her eyes and with her new found strength as she climbed down the wall with ease. Just as she reached a foot away from the floor, she pushed herself off from the wall in one graceful back flip until she was met with her soft landing and the cushioning of the grass.

She took her bow off from herself while she looked round for any sighting of Orc's but all she could see was darkness of the meadow and her new goal, Mirkwood Forest. She heard her father and mother land from the wall, her mother was still extremely calm and yet Maya could feel her fear despite her silence. Just as her father and mother landed to the floor, the sound of her bedroom door breaking open and a sea of Orc's flooding into her room echoed through her, all three of them looked to the window with fear. Maya's heart began to race again, if only they had started running there and then maybe things would have been different for her, maybe it would have been for the best that they stayed waiting to see what would follow after the sound of her door breaking open.

Maya waited, her eyes were wide and her stomach turned with trepidation. Maya's heart stopped when an Orc looked out from her window, it caught sight of them immediately. It gave an almighty roar, following with the sound of the rest of the Orc's bellowing into the air.

Her Father turned his eyes to her, his brave face gave her a commanding look, and yet Maya could see fear in his eyes. 'RUN!' He yelled. He took hold of her mother's hand and all three began racing for their lives.

Maya ran for her life, running as fast as her legs could take her. She focused on her goal and concentrated on her breathing all the while the sound of Orc's roaring and racing for them began. Lightning flashed over them, illuminating their journey for them, while thunder rumbled and bellowed its echoing voice into the night. The wind raced through her as she felt drops of rain fall from the sky. The rain began to fall viciously over them, soaking her through to the skin and dampening the grassy and muddy floor with the lightning and thunder ceasing there shouts throughout the night. She barely noticed that her parents began to lag behind her, the adrenaline that raced through her veins made her move so quickly she was gaining on the borders of the forest and losing her parents. The sudden whizz of air whipped past her ear, revealing a flying arrow passing her and impaling into the ground in the distance, Maya felt her fear kick up another notch. Her fingers tightened on her bow just to feel the security of it.

The sudden sound of her mother screaming made her look back. Her heart sank rapidly and her breathing caught in her throat when she saw her father had stopped dead in his tracks, crouched over on one knee, with an Orc's arrow impaled into his back. Maya felt the world stop for just a moment, her heart was beating so fast, the Orc's were still far behind but were gaining, her body shook and her anger raced through her uncontrollably. Everything felt so slow and heavy; she heaved herself forward before she screamed a painful cry of anger and misery. 'NOOO!' She began racing to her father and mother, while she fired two arrows perfectly into two oncoming Orc's, each one fired with such strength and anger that both Orc's flew back and slammed down into the ground. Her mother was trying her best to heave her father up but as soon Maya made it to her father, he gave her a look she had never seen in her father before. It was almost a look of defeat but strength and determination was there too. It made her stop slightly but she pushed it aside as she took hold of her father's arm, with her mother on the other side, and she pulled him to his feet making him grunt a little in pain.

'NO, Maya. You must go!' He ordered his breathing heavy with pain. Maya looked behind her, the Orc's were so close and the whizz of flying arrows continued their threatening hiss as they past them.

'No! I'm not leaving you!' Maya protested. Just when she thought it was too late her father shoved her and her mother forward before he drew his sword and sliced it through an oncoming Orc, it's blood soaked his sword and its screech of pain sounded. Maya drew arrow after arrow, each one hitting three Orc's that had gained on them.

She looked at her father but his eyes were defeated and filled with sorrow of the inevitable. She tried her best to contain herself but she couldn't stop the cry that left her lips, she felt helpless, she knew she couldn't stay but she couldn't leave her father. She raced into his arms hugging him for the last time; this last warmth she felt of her father's stayed with her to this very day. She never wanted to let go, her hands held onto him tightly but as soon as the embrace began it regrettably ended. 'I'm proud that you are my daughter Maya. I love you.' A small tear left his eyes making it all the more difficult for her to not stay.

Her mother quickly embraced him and kissed him, her eyes filled with tears of misery and sorrow. 'I love you.' She breathed through a whispery cry.

'I love you too.' Her father replied. Maya could see an Orc reach about four feet away, but with an almighty swing to his sword; her father straightened his body, enduring and hiding his injury as he killed the Orc were it stood. Her mother quickly searched for a fallen sword of an Orc's, she took hold of it and raced to Maya and looked at her with desperation. Maya's eyes widen, she wasn't sure as to what her mother was doing but the realisation hit her hard and painfully. She began shaking her head and crying. 'No... no no no.' She cried and breathed through her tears.

'Maya, you must go.' Her mother exclaimed through her tears of pain. Maya shook her head but her mother took hold of her and held her tightly. 'I love you my darling.' Maya was shaking, she couldn't leave. She just couldn't, her body was shaking and her heart was breaking. Her mother pulled away and gave her a weak smile all the while the sounds of fighting began in the back ground as her father kept the Orc's away for as long as possible, her mother's hand quickly but shakily broke off her necklace from her neck, she then took hold of Maya's hand and placed it into her hand closing her fingers tightly over it for her. 'Take this.' Maya wanted to speak but words failed her, Orc's roared and raced toward them. Her mother gave her one last look, a small tear slipped down her cheek as she looked into Maya's eyes, her hand cupping her cheek tenderly before she uttered one last word to her. 'Run.'

Maya gritted her teeth as she regrettably turned and began running, the urge to turn back was almost too much for her but she pushed on. As she raced the last few feet to the border of Mirkwood Forest, Maya could hear swords crash against sword and the furious roar of her father and mothers anger mixed with the monstrous roars of the Orc's. Maya wished she had listened to her Father when he told her to never look back, but she couldn't stop herself from turning back, stealing one last look of her parents. She screamed when an Orc thrust its sword into her father, the look on his face stayed with Maya, his face fell with shock and winced when it sliced out from him. He looked up at Maya for the last time before he gasped for air and dropped to his knees. Maya cried out with pain, she could see his face fall calm and motionless with the rain pouring over him as he grew cold. Every sound blurred out for Maya, she barely heard the scream of her mother as she dropped her sword and ran to him. She took him in her arms for the last time, holding him tightly and never letting go. The world was falling all around Maya and she barely even noticed her mother crying and the grunts and roars of the Orc's. Just as the Orc began rising his blackened sword that dripped with the blood of her father, another Orc raised his hand in the air silencing the others _'Waet.'_(Wait) He ordered. The Orc glared at the other, he growled a little but obeyed as he stepped away with stubbornness. The only sounds now were of the pouring raining, thunder and Maya's whimpers of despair. All Orc's were huffing and growling quietly as they stood watching the two people holding onto one another, one weak and the other cowering in fear. The leading Orc dragged his sword through the muddy grass, his teeth snarling and his voice crooking and chuckling, his eyes were frighteningly orange and were filled with malice as he looked up at Maya. She could see his face watching her as he crept toward her mother and father. Her mother was crying softly, still holding onto her father tightly as this Orc's feet stomped toward her in the squelching grass. Maya knew what was coming; she could sense it in the grunts and growls of the other Orc's. They were thirsty for blood and it was her parent's blood.

Maya watched with helplessness as the Orc finished its journey to her parents, he thrust his hand into her mother's hair pulling her painfully by the hair up to look at him in the eyes. Her mother winced and whimpered as she looked at this monster in the eyes, his teeth were blackened and sharp as his laughter vibrated through not only her mother but Maya too. 'Say your last words.' His voice was hoarse and dripping with evil.

Her mother bit her lip momentarily stealing her courage one last time; her hands were still holding tightly onto her dying father. She did her best to turn her eyes to look at Maya while the Orc kept his grip onto her hair not giving her any leeway. Her mother's eyes were calm and loving as the rain soaked her face and ran off from her. Though the rain was pouring onto her face, Maya could see one final tear fall from her eyes and disappearing into the rain. Her lips parted and quivered as she spoke her last words elegantly and steadily. '_Av-'osto, le melin iellig.'_ (Don't be afraid, I love you my daughter.)

Maya waited for what felt like forever when she watched the Orc shove and release her mother's hair. Her mother hid her face tightly into the nook of her father's neck; his arm had weakly lifted using the last of his energy as he embraced her for the last time before the Orc motioned for one other Orc to stand behind her father while he stood behind her mother. Maya could only hear the pounding of her heart beating deeply in her ears as both Orc's raised their black swords into the air. Maya's hand gripped so tightly onto her bow that the whites of her knuckles burnt through her hand. She couldn't do anything but watch her parents fates unfold before her. The Orc's began growling and roaring in expectation as a flash of lightening ripped through the sky and the Orc's sliced their swords down through the air. Maya's eyes were momentarily blinded by the flash but she knew what had happened, her eyes adjusted from the lightening and saw her mother and father lying on the grass in each other's arms, motionless and still. That's when her eyes saw the deep coloured substance drip from the swords of the Orc's, it was blood. That was it, they were gone. Gone forever. In just a matter of seconds her life, her home and her family were lost.

She couldn't control herself, when the leading Orc turned and gave her a sinister snarl of his blackened teeth. Maya roared through the burning tears that rolled out from her eyes, her eyes burning with uncontrollable anger and rage. She drew her bow, strength in her posture as she fired five arrows at the Orc's. Each one flying fast into them hitting them square in the head, there were so many of them it was too much for her. She would have stayed if it weren't for her promise to leave, she would have done her utmost to kill each and every one until she was the last one standing. But she couldn't. She quickly turned as the Orc's began their charge for her. Her speed picking up with every step she took as she raced into the deep darkness of Mirkwood forest. She had never set foot into the forest by herself or at night before. She knew of the dangers that lurked from within, rumours told that spiders the size of bears roamed from within Mirkwood and were growing in numbers and size. They would feast off any kind of flesh and would come quicker than you could imagine. She however wasn't the only one to worry, Orc's too were vulnerable in such a forest as she was but the advantage she had was her skill of hiding and her stamina while Orc's only acted on a reckless, irrational and animalistic instinct making them all the more vulnerable to the forests dangers. When looking back Maya could the forest was not as dangerous as had gotten, the spiders had increased extremely in number and the forest itself had grown sick and inhabitable. But at that time the forest was but a mire forest.

Maya ran for what seemed like miles, her lungs began to burn and her panting not helping her run anyway quicker. She momentarily lost the Orc's but the slower she got the Orc's found her again. She leapt over great tree roots that had grow out from the dark and frightening trees and she dodged branches as fast she could while she weaved in and out of the trees, the darkness not helping her run any faster as she tripped and stumbled on the uneven ground. The sounds of the Orc's were gaining closer and closer and every now and then she would hear the air being sliced by the arrows that flew past her. Her heart leapt when the sound of two Orc's came up beside her, running just at her speed. She drew an arrow elegantly, her arm stretched out with the other holding steadily onto her arrow. She continued her running and fired the arrow with precision at the first Orc to her right and then another to her left. Maya ran and ran, her legs taking her as fast as she could go, she made turns and bends in hopes of possibly losing them. She was beginning to lose hope in ever losing them as she grew deeper and deeper into the forest, she wanted to stop and catch her breath but the fear of being caught kept her running on. She glanced behind her and to her own surprise she had lost them; she could no long hear them nor see them. She however continued running for a little more just in case, until she slowed down and came to a complete stop, her panting burning her lungs and throat. She had been running for what left like miles and her legs were becoming wobbly as she rested her back against a tree with the leaves and branches shielding her from the cold rain that continued to pour down. Lightning flashed again followed by earth shaking thunder making her frightened and wary, everything was happening so fast it was all too much for her; she wanted to just break down and cry.

She barely noticed the soft fussy whispering that started tickling her ears, once she did she pushed herself off from the enormous tree and began looking frantically preparing herself for what was to come by this whispering, she wasn't sure what was happening. The sound was strange, it was a soft humming and fussy melodic whisper that whispered softly to her, she listened carefully and faced the direction from where the sound was coming from. She was looking straight at the tree she had just been resting on, she walked warily closer to it and the whispering became more apparent. The more she heard it, the more she realised it wasn't something to worry about. She could remember when her father told her that their race were connected somewhat to nature and nature was in tune with them, therefore it would protect them if need be. The every thought of her father made a tear fall from her eyes as she rested a hand to the bark of the tree, her other hand still holding tightly onto her bow.

Another crash of lightening flashed as well as the loud bellowing thunder, but Maya remained calm and silent, she didn't care. She was too exhausted to care. Just when she thought it was all over the thunder was broken by the sound of Orc's once again coming from the distance. She snapped her head up in fear at the sound making her heart leap into her throat. She was terrified, she couldn't deal with more, she was too tired to run. She frantically placed her bow over and across her shoulders, her eyes searching for a plan and saw hope when she caught sight of a low branch coming from the tree. It was just low enough for her to jump and climb onto it. She quickly leapt up and took hold of the branch, once she made sure her grip was secure she then elegantly swung her legs and propelled herself up onto the branch, she perched herself onto it with balance and skill making her actions as light as air. She could hear them gaining and their roars calling out for her blood. She slowly steadied her breathing as she stood and tiptoed along the branch and disappeared into the protection and shadow of the tree, her breathing was composed and gradually was barely even a sound. She was now a part of the shadow, she felt safe and hidden. The Orc's came into view and were roaring and growling as they searched for her. She caught sight of the very Orc that had killed her mother and father, the very sight of him made her heart burn and rile inside, her fingers began to scratch the bark of the tree as she tried to control her anger. Her bow began calling to her, it was longing to taste death and called to her telling her to take the shot. She would have killed him there were he stood for what he did, he was open to her and was vulnerable to her deathly arrow but she knew no good would come to such an action. So she reluctantly remained silent and hidden. The Orc smelt the air; no doubt they could smell her but for some reason the scent wasn't directing them toward the branches of the tree.

'_Tli zli-ihf ez ztehh liri. E qam znihh lir._' (The she-elf is still here. I can smell her.) The Orc growled to the others. Maya bit her lip hoping they wouldn't see her or sense her hidden from within the tree.

'_Zli'z mot liri._' (She's not here.) Another Orc snarled.

The Orc snarled with defeat. '_Hiavi lir. Wi jej mot qoni for tlin, tli fanehy waz duzt a bomuz.'_ (Forget about her. We did not come for them; the family was just a bonus.) The Orc called out his animalistic roar and waved his arm over in the direction were they had come from, signalling them all to retreat. Maya sighed with relief as the sound of them faded away but the sight of the one Orc that she would remember for the rest of her life lingered behind. He momentarily turned to take his leave but he lingered and became the last to leave, for some reason he halted. He took one last smell of the air before he turned and looked back at the enormous tree, his eyes glowing in the dark as they searched the dark spaces of the tree. Maya felt her heart stop when his eyes fell right on her. For a moment she thought he could see her but he thankfully gave a growl of defeat before he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Maya relaxed and slumped herself back into the tree with a mix of exhaustion and relief, her heart was still pounding, possibly from the running and of fear. She was so scared and alone, she didn't know what to do now that the Orc's were gone. Her body began to tremble and shake, she wasn't sure if it was her adrenaline and petrified state or if it was the cold air touching her soaked clothing and body. Maya could remember how frightened and exhausted she felt, she could remember herself slowly sliding down the bark and curling her body into herself. It was the only way she knew that could help her in some way to deal with what had happened to her in such a short amount of time. Maya felt the silence when all the sounds and images came racing back into her mind, making her tremble and breakdown until she finally broke, letting her tears pour out. She wept for a while; her chilled hands cover her face as she cried. She missed her parents, she wanted them here with her to tell her she was going to be alright but that wasn't going to happen. They were gone; she would never see them again. The every thought made her wail with pain and sorrow, each wave of sadness hitting her with great force.

Maya was so overwhelmed with the loss that she barely felt the small but significant piece of jewellery still tightly encased in her hand. As she grew tired and exhausted her cries ceased in the early hours of the night, she raised her head and breathed for moment trying her best to calm herself. Her eyes searched around but not truly seeing where she really was, she opened her hands and she caught sight of the necklace still within her hand. Her heart jumped when it almost slipped out from her hand but she quickly gripped onto it before it did. Maya looked to the delicate leather stringed necklace as she picked to up by her fingers letting it dangle and twinkle in the air. It bared a simple but memorable crystal glass leaf on it, with engraved detailing into the glass making the leaf appear almost real. She smiled weakly at the small memories of her mother wearing this; she could remember the story of how she was given such a beautiful necklace. It was from her father. It was the day he asked her to marry her, how he promised to look after her and love her for all eternity. Maya felt a tear fall and her heart crack. Her mother told her that one day she too would find someone who would love and take care of her. Maya was only young at the time when her mother told her this but Maya never forgot it, she knew that no matter how long it would take she would find him and she would know he was the one.

She gently examined the leather string, the tears in the string brought her painful and stinging memories but she pushed it aside. Her still trembling fingers took hold of both ends of the broken leather and she slowly tied it round her neck. Once it was tied she felt somewhat calmer, as though she felt safe with this protection her mother gave her. Though there were unforgettable tragedies that Maya knew would haunt her for the rest of life her, Maya had more valuable memories of her parents that she now cherished more than anything. The small items that she had left would remind her of the wonderful family she once had, the only things she now owned was a necklace, her father's dagger, her bow and arrows, the clothes on her very back and the priceless memories of her past, of her childhood and of her parents.

The rain finally ceased over the forest of Mirkwood, leaving the air damp and crisp in the cold night air. Maya was still sitting on the monstrous trees branch, her body calm but cold. She was calm and collected; she had now taken out her father's dagger, letting her mind remember him and what precious memories she had of him. She turned it in her hand, her fingers feeling the handle, letting the Elven blade catch the now uncovered silver moonlight that beamed through the cracks in the tree. Maya could remember something her father use to tell her, something that she never really understood at the time but now it all made sense and now she knew why he said what he said. She could remember his voice as she closed her eyes, listening to him as though he was here with her speaking to her.

_Remember Maya, you are capable of anything if you just believe. You need to never hold onto to what was in the past no matter what it is or what it was, remember to move on and to never dwell. To survive you must move on. _

Maya sighed to herself; the feel of his voice inside of her mind gave her closure and comfort. Now she knew why he said what he said, it was to stop her from giving up and finishing the fight defeated. It was to help her to cope on her own, that no matter what happens she must move on. Maya wanted nothing more than to have her life back and have her parents back, but she knew hoping in something so futile wouldn't help her, she would be chasing after a dream or lie that she knew wasn't true, that she would be striving and wasting precious time to have back what she already knew was gone forever. Though her realisation was harsh, Maya knew it was for the best that she moved on. Maya carefully stood up from the branch, her new motive in sight now, she would make her parents proud of her, she would try her best to move on. She rubbed her tear stained cheeks as she ignored the chill when she moved in her frozen and damp clothes. Her hair was cold and yet it was beginning to dry, she hoped that she would dry quicker the more she moved. She looked out from her tree and she saw the darkness of the forest. She had no idea or clue as to where she could have been in the forest, the option to turn back home was no longer an option for her but she knew to stay put was a dangerous thing to do, if she was to survive she would need to keep moving but that too then came with its own problems. She was in Mirkwood and the night time was the most dangerous time to ever be in Mirkwood. The silence began ringing in her ears when she started to pick up the tiniest of sounds, the leaves swaying in the breeze, a small animal scuttling on the ground, the chilling whirl and howl of the wind going through the trees, the creek and cracking of branches being blown in the breeze. Though nothing was happening she could hear everything and it made the dark all the more frightening. She gulped her fear away as she looked up for some kind of hope that she wouldn't have to venture off from the tree. Though it wasn't the best plan she had it was the only one with the least risks attached to it, the tree was enormous and tall, bigger and taller than the others. Its branches were perfect for climbing, so Maya took hold of the next closest branch and began climbing to very top of the tree.

The closer she grew to the top of the tree the closer the moonlights silver rays became, each branch was sturdy and strong and held her weight well. She could smell the fresh air growing closer and the breeze beginning to lose its coldness, she reached up and took hold of the very last branch as she pulled herself up into the air of the night. The air was crisp and clear, the warmth kissing her cheeks making her sigh with relief. The view was amazing, she was so high up that she could see for miles of the rise and fall of trees on different levels of ground. She pulled her legs up to join her, she found a perfect spot of entwine branches that were thick and sturdy for to sit in. Once she was sat comfortably in the warmth and cosiness of the tree she gave herself time to look out to the spectacular view of Mirkwood forest. The night sky was now clear of the dark heavy clouds and was replaced by the magnificent array of sparkling stars, each one aluminous and rich. But none could out shine the beauty and splendour of the great and royal silver full moon that floated there in all its glory before the whole of Middle earth. It truly was the best view Maya had ever seen.

The peace and the gentle breeze was calming to her and it helped relax her from the tragedies of what had occurred that very night. Though the silence was peaceful, it didn't stop her from thinking of her home. Her now destroyed home that she once had, Maya could remember wondering what she was going to do when morning would come. Would she stay in Mirkwood? Should she return home? Did she have a home? Where could she go? Who could she turn to? Maya could remember the feeling of loneliness and helpless when these thoughts weighed upon her mind, worry of not knowing where to go and who to go to terrified her. Maya gently sat up and peered out from her tree, her eyes scanned and searched for any indication of where she could have been in Mirkwood. Her first thought was of her home, but she couldn't find it, there were no meadows to be seen. Maya felt her last resort spark into her mind. The Kingdom of Mirkwood. Maya continued looking, her eyes combing each and every tree she could make out from the moon lit darkness. Just when Maya thought it was nowhere in sight, she spotted the change in trees from a fair distance away from her. The trees had grow slightly taller and they appeared to be far more intense in colour than the other trees of Mirkwood. Maya leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look as she squinted her eyes just to make out what the small flickering was from within those trees. It was a flag. That's when Maya realised; Mirkwood Kingdom was but half a mile from her.

She felt some form of relief to see the kingdom was close by but then she felt apprehensiveness, she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to turn to them. Would they allow her in? Would she be an outsider and be refused entry? What of her father? Would they know who she and her father were? Would her father's past effect the Elven Kings judgement of allowing her entry or worse? Was her father banished? If so, does that mean she was? Maya felt saddened by the amount of uncertainty she had within her mind, she had never worried so much before in her life. Her life was so perfect before and now it was different, she was alone and vulnerable to the worlds hatred and judgement. Maya knew she had no choice. She knew now why her father wanted her to come to Mirkwood; it was to turn herself in, but she would be turning herself in to the mercy of the Mirkwood Kingdom and those that dwelled from within. Though she knew her father would never tell her to do something that would endanger her safety but Maya began to feel that this was the only option her father could give her.

Though Maya was unsure, she was not person to turn away from something, she felt her courage build from within her heart as she finalized her decision. She would go to The Kingdom of Mirkwood and face whatever fate would await her there. Maya slowly began to relax back into the comfort of the leaves and branches, her back now resting comfortably and her arms crossed over her chest as she settled her exhausted and tired body. Her hair had slowly dried and her clothes were still damp but would do for now. The night was at its latest and the moon was beginning to retire for the night as Maya's eyes eventually gave in to sleep.


	3. Moving On

**Chapter 3 – Moving On **

Maya woke the next morning to the rising of the glorious morning sun, its rays gently wakening her silent dreaming as it crept down her face and kissed her eyes with its warmth. She shifted and her eyes opened but squinted by the suns bright gaze, she raised her hands and rubbed her tired eyes before she shifted a little more only to hear the sound of leafs rustling and branches creaking a little. Maya hadn't realised were she was until the sounds registered in her mind making her sit up with shock. She was in a tree. Maya was at first confused as to why she was asleep in a tree but then the realisation came crawling back to her with its painful; sting of memories from not so long ago, the images flashing in her mind and the reality dropping her back down to earth. She had never felt so lost when she remembered everything, she sighed as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She covered her eyes in an attempt to try and stop herself from falling back to the feeling of helplessness, but she was slowly failing when she let out a soft cry. Maya knew there was nothing wrong in her mourning for her parents but she knew she needed to come to terms with things; she needed to work out what she was to do now, given in her situation she needed to work what do, once she was settled then she would have time to mourn.

Maya slowly calmed herself as she sat there with her head in her hand as she stirred at nothing, just to allow herself some time to calm herself. Maya would have sat up there for the whole day if she didn't need to eat, but that fact came growling to her notifying her she may need something to eat sometime soon. Maya raised her head and she looked out of the tree, her eyes setting on her new destination she needed to get to at some point during the day, it was the kingdom of Mirkwood. She had no idea what day this day would be for her but she knew this was to be a long and difficult day for her, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to get to Mirkwood Kingdom, the idea was becoming more and more unappealing to her. But she was torn away from her worries when her stomach sounded another growl ordering her to eat something. Maya sighed and glanced one last time at the Kingdom's trees, she would go but she wouldn't rush, she had the time and she would take her time in finding it.

She then carefully moved herself out from her sitting spot and gently began climbing down her tree. Her eyes were oblivious to what was around her. Though she was watching her movements as she climbed down, she never saw her new surroundings. She made it halfway down the tree when her eyes caught the sight of delicate blue butterfly fluttering past, she stopped and watched. It somehow made her feel calm and refreshed to see such a beautiful but insignificant tiny butterfly. The butterfly fluttered away, leaving her the very thing she was missing, that's when Maya gasped a little in realization. The forest had transformed over night in some way, she was no longer looking at the frightening shadows of shapes in the trees or the black darkness that made the Forest all the more terrifying. No, she was now gazing upon a beautiful lush forest of vibrant greens and reddened with a hazy orange of autumnal leaves that fired through the forests trees. Yes there was a time when this very forest was beautiful but with time Maya watched it grow in darkness, the creatures that fester from within that were unwelcome began sickening the very trees and land, creating the forest Maya knew now in the present day. But yes, there was a time when her forest was beautiful. The sun's rays beamed through very crack in the leaves only adding more to the beautiful and enchanting picture before her. Though the forest still had an edge of danger to it, Maya no longer felt afraid of where she was. It was actually rather surprising to her to hear and remember all of the terrifying stories of this so called dangerous forest. But Maya knew however that things sometimes were not as they seemed, so she kept her guard about her as she climbed the final distance down her tree.

Maya continued climbing down, minding her step as she made it to solid ground. She then removed her bow from her shoulders as her eyes looked around with amazement but in wariness for possible dangers she hadn't noticed. She listened carefully and there was nothing out of place, everything was as it was and as it should be. The air was still and light, its tranquil calmness made her lips turn up with a light and gentle smile. The forest truly was amazing. Though the forest was silent she began hearing the tickling and fussy whispering coming from her tree, she turned and faced it. There was something completely different about this particular tree, the way it grew out from the ground in elegant bends and twists that created masterful Elven patterns within the bark, it made her wonder all the more how old this tree really was. She could tell it held some form of age and wisdom, which had seen many moons, many summers and many winters. Its size was incredible, it matched and towered every other tree and Maya was sure it was 5 foot wide. Her eyes then began comparing the differences to the other trees, they were completely different not only by the way the trees had grown and in their appearances but by the very fact that this enormous and magnificent tree she had discovered literally stood out from the others. The others were roughly but a foot away from each other and could have been seen as related by the similar features they had, while her tree was exposed by the others, it was individualised by the distance that was placed all around this tree. Almost as though the other trees either couldn't bare being near this tree or they were unworthy of its company. Maya knew that this tree was almost her savoir that night, though it did not do much; it did a lot for her. It guided her to it, it shielded her from the rain, it protected her from the swarm of Orc's that came after her and it comforted her by providing her with some form of a home. Yes this tree was hers and Maya never forgot that. So Maya then made her claim of that tree by picking up a nearby rock with a sharpened edge and she carved the shape of a leaf into its bark. That tree was now hers and no one could take that away from her.

Maya smiled at her handy work but her stomach once again began ordering her to make haste, Maya knew she needed to be careful of what she was to eat in a forest such as this. Things were very poisonous but luckily for her she knew the type of berries that were safe for her to eat, the trick was finding them. Maya had to admit she was a little nervous about leaving the safety and protection of her tree, since she didn't even know where she really was but then she needed to eat if she was to ready herself for the journey to Mirkwood Kingdom. Maya couldn't tell how long it would take her to find Mirkwood Kingdom so leaving on an empty stomach would have been a risk. Maya could remember the feeling of leaving her tree for the first time despite the fact she had only been there for only a night, it still felt like she was leaving her home again, she began feeling somewhat intimidated by the forest so she kept her bow by her side as she quietly walked through the forest, leaving distinctive marks on other trees as she went along just to create a path for her to return on. She knew it was easy to get lost in this particular forest, that any who verge from their path or from their group where rarely ever found again, the very thought made her pine shiver but she pushed on. Maya however didn't have to wonder too far until she came across a familiar shrubbery of safe eating brambles. She carefully stepped toward the shrub, her eyes alert and waiting for anything; her hand was grazing over her dagger as she neared the shrub. Nothing moved and all was silent, so she began inspecting the shrub. They were definitely brambles. She slowly reached out to take one from it and her heart almost stopped when nothing happened. She began picking more and more, with little worry in her mind. She bit into one and let the sweet and sour sugar of the berry tickle her taste buds, they were ripe and tasty. Though Maya knew this wouldn't cure her hunger, she knew it would help her continue on to her next destination. She gathered as many as she could fit into a pocket and she collected a hand full to carry as she made her way back, using her markings as guide to take her back safely.

She made it back to the tree in one piece, her hand full of berries was now eaten and had finally hushed the growling of her stubborn stomach for the time being. All the while on her short journey back to the tree, her mind couldn't stop thinking about that one specific Orc. The one who killed her parent's right in front of her, his eyes had scarred and engraved into her mind. The way he snarled his sharp, filthy black teeth at her, threatening her with them telling her she was next. Maya wished she had never seen that Orc's face for the very reason that she had gone through so many sleepless nights because of that very Orc and would often wake up in the middle of the night panting with fear and a cold sweat beading on her forehead. But would she have had the same path if none of this had happened? Would she be where she was now? These were questions that would never be answered to her but Maya sometimes preferred it that way.

She made back to the tree; the feeling of being home again filled her veins with warmth. She secured her bow across her chest, her fingers then began untying her now dry hair from its confines of her bedraggled her tie, the freedom of her hair made her sigh with relief as she began untangling its knots with her fingers, letting it fall in waves past her shoulders and ending gracefully on the lower of her back. Her hair was surprisingly still soft despite the struggling she had to endure but the distinctive scent of rain for the previous night still lingered a little. Maya tried her best not think of the previous night as she closed her eyes and breathed in, letting the breeze relax her as it flowed through her luxurious auburn chestnut hair. The soft sounds of leaves swaying in the breeze and the soft melodic whispering making her lips curve up into a soft smile.

She opened her eyes; her tree was before her, standing tall and strong. She embraced the soft whispering as she walked up to this tree of hers, her feet stepping lightly on its over grown twisted roots, all the while the whispering becoming softer and softer the closer she got. She wished she knew what this tree was saying to her but all Maya had was estimates and ideas of what it could have possibly said to her. _Future. Family. Home. Maya. _But they all blended together making it a noise or sound rather than words.

She gently reached out her fingers and rested them along the bark of the tree; she smiled when she felt a warm vibration enter into the tips of her fingers. It was communicating with her, it wanted to help her. Maya guided her fingers through the curves and bends of the twisted and elegant bark, feeling its rough and bristle texture. Maya looked up into the tree, looking in awe to this monument of a tree, the colours of oranges and greens taking her breath away. Her fingers continued their tender travel over the bark, feeling and remembering every touch. But once her finger ran over a rather obvious dip in the bark she couldn't stop herself from running her finger back over the peculiar dip and looking over to what her fingers had discovered. At first she couldn't quite see it, but there in the detailed camouflage of the bark was a definite cut out line. It was straighter then any of the other lines that existed on the bark, almost as though the bark had been cut into. She curiously travelled her finger down the line with her eyes following and waiting to find the end to this unusual line but she found herself running her finger all the way down and crouching to the ground. The line finally ended at the very bottom of the tree. There was a definite split in the bark but she wasn't sure how deep this was. Her curiosity built as she travelled her finger all the way back up the line, she knew that there needed to be another end to this line. Her eyes watched in waiting as the line guided her finger upwards almost making her stretch until it curved across the bark. It wasn't until she followed the line that guided her across and then curving down creating an arch shape that she finally realised that this peculiar line was creating her a door. A door not much taller than her and wide enough to fit a person through, it was camouflaged into the bark of the tree. The urge was calling her, the urge to investigate and discover where this door led to. She could not find a door handle nor a key whole, even the hinges where hidden so knowing which side would open this door became a puzzle to her. So her resolve was just to push. She pressed her hand on either side of the size of the door, equalling out her weight evenly as she began pressing firmly into the tree. The small vibration still tickling her fingers and the soft humming of the tree's whispering still lingered and danced in her ears. She pushed hard and began digging her heels into the ground, it felt as though this supposed door wasn't going to budge but the slightest movement broke on the left side of the door, revealing a small amount of the wood from the inside. Her determination rose even more as she pressed both hands and all of her weight into the left side of the door that was now revealing a sliver of hope to her. She gritted her teeth and dug her feet into the ground as she took in a breath and with all her might she pushed the door. The now revealed door, slowly but surely began opening to her, the hinges creaking the bark as it sounded into the hollow of the tree. Maya had to guess this door hadn't been opened for many years due to the amount of effort she had to put in to opening it. She felt victorious as she opened the last of the door with ease and her eyes looked into the hollow tree, with the outdoor sun light spilling into its space. It was so strange, once she stepped her foot into the tree the whispering had ceased altogether leaving her with silence. It was truly amazing to see that the inside to this tree was completely hollow, a space wide enough for someone to stay for the night. Though the natural light was filling the space she looked up and she saw what she knew she could recognise. Elven lights, a simple glow coming of the walls, it was a glow of energy that was harnessed into twisted roots and branches; they were dotted all the way up to the top of the trunk.

The air was cooler somehow, possibly because none had opened this door for so long, but Maya embraced the cool refreshing breeze as she took her steps into the tree, her eyes wide with amazement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; she had made a discovery all of her own. Maya wasn't sure what this was for but she knew this was Elven, that it was created by her father's Kin. She looked back to the opened door, her eyes beginning to feel the slight greed in her discovery. She didn't want to share what she had discovered, though selfish it may have been, Maya had lost everything and this was her home now and it was something she just had to have for herself. So she took hold of the now loosened door and closed it shut, sealing out the outside world. Once the door closed the glow of the light provided a soft cosy glow, just enough to see. Maya was becoming more and more curious as she looked back up the trunk of the tree, the glow of each Elven light guiding her eyes to see a tall ladder that reached but halfway up the trunk. But then something caught her eye, toward the top of this ladder was the slightest crack of natural light.

Maya was beginning to love the taste of adventure and she wanted more. So without a second thought she removed her bow and placed it onto the ground in the safety of the tree before she took hold of the ladder and began climbing. She climbed all the way to the top and the closer she got the better she could see that this was no ordinary crack in the wall. No. This was another passage, there was a small handle that was attached to the wall beside the faint outline of this passage, so she took hold of it and she pushed it open. Maya had no second thoughts as she took hold of the small handle and pushed it open to see what was beyond it. She smiled when the Forests light was spilling in through the smaller passage, a passage meant for crawling out from. She looked out and the passage had opened out onto a branch and she was now looking out into the forest once again. Maya climbed last of the steps as she carefully climbed out from the passage and onto the branch, she was high up but was low enough to make a safe jump to the floor. Maya closed the passage door before she stood and looked out from her tree; she knew now what this tree was for. It was a hideaway for Elves, a safety escape route that only her Kin could use. She could remember the day her Father taught her this simple fact, that in an emergency Elven soldiers would go a hide in these very trees just to keep watch and to remain safe. Maya was so proud of this discovery of hers; she could remember the feeling of being on top of the world as she looked out to the rest of the forest. She felt free.

Maya closed her eyes and smiled when the soft breeze stroked her cheeks and ran its fingers through her hair. The soft whispering returned to her ears making her smile. She had never felt so free. Maya would have stayed there if it weren't for the promise to her father, that she would go to Mirkwood and find the Kingdom and turn herself in. The feeling panged through her as it ripped the small but hopeful smile from her lips. Maya knew she couldn't stay, she was now using up precious time in finding this kingdom and she knew her father would want her in the safety of that kingdom; that is if they offered her any. Maya gave a sigh, she looked up to her tree with irritation and stubbornness but she took hold of the nearest branch anyway. She climbed up to the very top and pulled herself up into her now favourite spot, the breeze was stronger and cooler from that height as it blew through her hair. She looked out over the whole of the Mirkwood forest and there she saw her destination before her, the Kingdom of Mirkwood. The fateful hour had come were she would have to begin her journey to her fate, a fate that would either go well with her or the exact opposite. The thought made her tremble a little with nerves, she wasn't sure what to expect. She did not know what this ruler was like, she did not know if they would accept her to stay, it all frightened her a little but she knew she had no choice. Maya knew she would not survive on her own, not in this forest and if she was to stay out in the forest by herself, she would not know of what dangers that would come and cross her path. Though she was skilled and trained in survival she would be outnumbered by the amount of beasts that hunt and kill each other, what chance did she have against them all? Though she had survived a night and a morning by herself, her chances of living by herself were so limited it gave her no other option. She needed to take this option while she still had the chance.

Maya stayed in the tree for longer than she should have, she was savouring the last seconds of freedom she had which slowly began to turn into minutes and before she knew it she had burnt up a whole half of an hour doing nothing, just sitting in her spot and thinking. She barely notice the slight change in the atmosphere, the way the breeze had picked up and yet there was an emptiness and an uneven feeling that lingered in the air. Maya sighed but once she picked up a scent of burning wood and something else, her heart jumped a little. Her eyes became alert as she sat up and began smelling the air, her nose leading her to face the direction from where the smell was coming from. That's when she saw the slight haze of smoke floating up from the trees from roughly twenty feet away from her tree, she was completely alert and a little anxious as to who or what was causing a fire. She couldn't help but smell something else that lingered, mixing with scent of smoke; it was distinctive and familiar somehow. It was a hazy damp, metallic smell, she would have known straight away if it weren't for the smell of smoke that almost covered it. She couldn't see anything; all she could see were the tops of the trees and the smoke leaking out through them. Then that heart and blood began churning when a sound invaded her ears, causing her blood to completely drain from her face, leaving her lips numb and trembling as well as her finger tips growing cold and dead by the sound that made her gasp with shire and utter fear. It was multiple hoarse roars and snarls of animalistic beasts with blood thirsty calls. Their cries ripped through Maya making her tense and still, her eyes widening with the realisation. The sights, the scents and the sounds brought her flashes of that one night she never wanted to remember ever again. Orc's.

Her worst nightmares were back, already they had come back to haunt her. Did they know where she was all along? Had they come back for her? The thoughts made her chest hurt and her stomach flip with trepidation of the inevitable; she was going to have to face these creatures once again. Maya though did consider waiting, just to stay where she was to see if they would leave without her even having to lift a finger but she needed to get to the kingdom before night fall, though the sun was still high in the sky she just couldn't risk wasting any more time in waiting. Maya went to grab her bow but her hand grabbed hold of nothing, the feeling made her sick to know that she had lost her only life line. She looked around herself frantically hoping she had just placed it beside her without noticing but no. It was nowhere to be seen, just the branches and leafs of the trees. Maya was beginning to panic, her heart beat began to speed up and her breathing quickened. She thought hard on where her bow was last and where it could be now, it didn't take her long to realise she had left it inside the tree with the only way in was by climbing down to the very bottom to reopen the door.

Maya then only hoped that she hadn't left her dagger with it as well as she slowly went to her hip to hopefully feel its presence by her side. She sighed with little relief when she felt it, giving her some form of hope that she wasn't going to face those creatures empty handed. Maya then formulated her plan of action, though she couldn't see them, she knew that any false move she made wouldn't go unnoticed and they will sense she was there. Maya calmed her breathing to the point where it was nothing but a movement of her chest rising and falling; she closed her eyes for moment just to calm herself before she began climbing down. She steadied her trembling fingers and legs, focusing solely on her breathing and her new focus. To stay alive.

The Orc's were roaring and growl, she could tell though that they hadn't noticed her presence yet so she made the first move as she gently lowered herself from her spot and began quietly climbing down her tree. The gentle whispers of the tree gave her some comfort, showing her she wasn't alone. The sound of the Orc's was becoming clearer and clearer to the point where she could hear them talking, but there was a sound completely different to them, it was continually growling over their talking. It was far more vicious and uncontrolled; she could tell that this sound belonged to an animal, but what animal she wasn't sure of. She climbed down the branches silently, each movement was as light as air, she moved gracefully down the tree making but halfway until she caught sight of the group Orc's themselves. There wasn't many in her sight but she knew that she couldn't take that for granted, for all she knew there could be triple the amount and they would multiply within seconds if she was caught. They were currently setting up camp, some had cut down a tree for fire wood and others were dealing with other tasks. But Maya couldn't stop her fear rising when she saw mindless and vicious beasts that were being weakly tamed by their riders, they were hideous and frightful. They would be described simply as an over grown dog or wolf, double the size of an average bear but with the strength of five bears put together and with jaws triple the size of a mire lion, with strings of drool dripping from their sharp, disgusting and crooked teeth. But they were far worse then what Maya could describe, their behaviour was animalistic and mindless and yet they obeyed the commands of their masters when the Orc's tied them safely onto the trunks of the trees. To her count there was five, the only thing was she just hoped she was right.

Maya had no idea as to why they were here, to see Orc's in a group camping in the Mirkwood forest not so far from the Kingdom of Mirkwood was very strange and unheard of. Little did she know that this wouldn't be the last encounter she would have with these creatures. No, this was just the beginning of something greater than anyone could imagine, that these creatures would become a blood curdling and a stomach churning word for not only the Elves but to all who dwelled in Middle Earth. Maya couldn't understand what they were saying but she didn't want to stick around to find out why they were here, so she gathered her courage once again as she continued climbing silently down her tree beyond the sight of the Orc's. She made it safely without a sound to the ground, she quick pinned herself back against the safety of the tree to avoid being seen. Her heart was racing and her fingers were now beginning to shake, Maya had never felt so scared of these creatures in her life. She didn't want to face them, well not at first. Maya calmed her now trembling breathing as she looked up ahead of her. She could see ahead of her hope, there was a path she could take and be unseen by the Orc's and not only would she be out of danger but it was in the direction of the Kingdom.

Now, Maya wouldn't have known what would have unfolded for her in her life if she had taken the path straight away without a thought, would she be where she was now? Would she have survived and gotten to the Kingdom? These too were questions she was unsure of, she sometimes wished she had just left, maybe the people she now love's with all her being wouldn't have gotten hurt that day and they would have been safe. But then again Maya wouldn't have changed a thing if it meant she would not have met Thranduil that day. Though selfish it mayseem, Maya knew this was the path that was intended for her despite the costs that came with it.

Maya glared at the path before her, it was shining to her, telling her to take it while she still had the chance but something stronger was pulling her attention. It was stopping her from taking that path; it was the calling of her bow. Though she wanted to take the safe route, her heart was telling her to avenge her parents, to take back what they took from her. She knew her father wouldn't have approved of such an action but Maya for once didn't care, she longed to make those Orc's suffer, it burned in her heart, making her fists tighten at either side of her. She gritted her teeth with the amount of anger that was bursting inside her, she wanted to kill them and she would do it alone. Not only did they take her family but they took her home from her, they were not going take the only thing she had left, her tree. That was that she had decided, she tore her eyes away from the temptation of the path ahead of her as she carefully peeped her eyes around her tree to see the Orc's, they were but twenty feet away from her and the tree. Her eyes caught onto one that stopped abruptly in his tracks and began sniffing the air and growling with desire of what he could smell, his frightening eyes snapped into the direction of where Maya was standing and without hesitation she snapped her head out of view. They could smell her.

She began hearing one of them call. 'E znihh zonitlemg.' (I smell something.) Another Orc turned his attention and began smelling the air as well, the scents filling his nose making his mouth water. 'Am ihf.' (An Elf.) Though Maya could not speak their language she knew that they were talking about her, that they could smell her and it made her heart beat a little faster with fear. She needed to get to her bow quickly and unseen. Thankfully the door was on the other side of the tree, all she had to do was quietly move round the tree and open the door. How simple and easy that would be. So she did, she began side stepping slowly and carefully round the tree, her back remaining glued to the safety of it as she minded her steps making sure she made no sounds. The door was in her reach, her hand slid over it as she began slowly pushing the door open from behind. Her heart leapt into her throat when an Orc came into sight from a mire ten feet away from her, it was looking in the wrong direction but any sudden movements would be caught by the corner of his eye. It was creeping slowly and stealthfully, his eyes and ears alert to any sounds and movements. Its nose was pointed and weaselly, with hideous yellow teeth that snarled with each growling breath that rumbled through its throat. Its complexion was grotesques and repulsive that almost blended in to his filthy armoury he was wearing and its hands held onto a blackened sword. It was looking and smelling the air as it waited for any movements.

Maya didn't know what to do, she could just stay and wait to be spotted or she could shove the door open but she couldn't make a sound. Even though these were things she couldn't do, they were now her only options. So Maya, without thinking, shoved the door open causing the loudest bang and noise as she raced as fast she could into the tree. That's when the blood curdling sound erupted from outside as soon as she got into the tree, the Orc's had heard her and they knew exactly where she was. Maya scrambled for her bow and she made for the ladders forgetting all about the open and now visible door to her tree rendering her somewhat vulnerable. She had climbed the ladder quicker than she imagined and had made it to the small passage within seconds. But unknown to her as soon as the weaselly Orc attempted to enter the tree, the tree sealed its door on the Orc, crushing the life from it. Once the Orc was dead the tree opened its door and discarded the corpse warning all to stay away from this entrance. Maya gently opened the door, the sound of the charging Orc's became loud and terrifying, they were everywhere and they had now released their beasts, their barks growling louder than the Orc's themselves. She climbed out from her passage and closed the door behind her, Maya couldn't believe how calm she was now, she felt light and steady. Her breathing with focused as was her mind and aim, she eyed the Orc's as she looked down on them from her branch. Each one made her heart burn with anger to the pain they had caused her, she felt hatred for these creatures because they cost her dearly. She was high enough to not be seen by them and she was low enough to make a safe jump for them, but that wasn't her plan.

Maya could remember her mind slowing everything down for moment as she began drowning out all sounds until the only sound she could hear clearly was the sound of her steady heart beat, she briefly closed her eyes. She began thinking of her mother and her father, the memories of their last moments they shared together and the days she cherished with them, if this was to be her last day and her last fight, she would do it for her parents. Their deaths would not go in vain; she knew that she would make her parents proud, that if this was the last time she would ever think of them, it would be for a fight that would honour her beloved mother and father.

Her fingers twitched and tightened on her bow, her now only friend giving her support. She took her time readying herself; if she was to do this she would do it with precision. Her hand rose to her arrows and she drew two from its holder, her fingers holding onto them with care as she gently drew her bow and arrow, suiting them perfectly together. Her eyes were focused but were filled with a burning anger; her posture was strong and controlled with her arrow aimed perfectly. The feather of her arrows were gently stroking the softness of her lip, the breeze was soft and delicate on her skin as it kept her calm and focused. All sounds were drowned out but the sound of her pounding heart rhythmically beating in her ears. Maya exhaled slowly through her mouth and drew in a breath, and in one heart beat she released her arrows. They flew beautifully into the air and split with precision, killing two beasts were they stood. The Orc's silenced at the sudden kill of their kind, they had no time to think when another arrow sliced through the air killed an Orc, making it screech with shock before it growled and grunted into silence and fell face down into the ground.

Uproar sounded as they saw her. Maya fired two more, each arrow being drawn one after the other within seconds, killing another Orc and beast with grace and strength in each shot she made. The adrenaline was racing through her as she gracefully ran down the great trees branch and leapt onto the nearest branch of another tree. Though it was the smallest feeling, she could feel the loss of her tree but she had no choice but to leave it when the Orc's began firing their own arrows causing her to run and jump from branch to branch. Whenever Maya saw an open window of opportunity she would take it every time, killing each Orc with power and before she knew it all beasts were laying face down on the ground with their blood seeping into the dirt.

Her determination at this point was to remain off the ground. Though she had managed to stay within the trees, Maya gracefully leapt off from another branch, the air swiping past her as she neared the next branch but regrettably her judgement came short when her foot slipped off from the branch leaving her plummeting to the ground. Her heart jumped with shock but she had no time to grab hold of the branch before she fell completely. She landed on the ground injuring her side only lightly but it still caused her to cry out in pain. Her eyes frantically looked around her, the sight of Orc's charging towards her made her panic, but her bow was no longer in her hands but a mire 4 feet away from her. She had no time to recover when an Orc came barging to her, its sword raised in the air ready to strike but in one swift move she rolled sideways in the dirt dodging the blade as it came down and stabbed the ground. She tripped the Orc up with as much strength she had before she drew her blade and stuck it into his heart.

The Orc's came thick and fast, their roars bellowing and striking fear into her heart but it only made her stronger and more determined. They were more hideous than she remembered and far more terrifying from this distance, the sun only heightened every defilement that added to their grotesque complexions and appearances. Their strength outweighed hers greatly but their recklessness and poor judgement rendered them weaker in some sense to her as she fought them with grace and flexibility, her dagger killing every single one with skill. Maya could feel her heart beating a million beats per second and the adrenaline only making her more vigilant and alert.

Maya couldn't believe how many Orc's there were and to be fighting them all by herself was unheard of and was extremely dangerous. Though she was alert to as much as she could take, she did not see an oncoming Orc charging toward her. She was currently dodging another Orc's blade as she repelled it with her dagger. The Orc swung down on her but her blade stopped it in its travels but the Orc kept pushing down against her dagger hard. Maya was using all of her strength to keep her dagger held firm against this creatures sword that seemed to be grow nearer and nearer to her face, its snarls and growls spitting in her face as he increased the pressure. His strength was immense causing her knees and back to bend, Maya gritted her teeth and pushed back as hard as she could but her heart stopped when she saw an Orc come charging to her. She was rapidly running out of time and options. Maya thought this was it. Her end was coming. Just when she thought it was too late and the Orc was going to strike her, an alien arrow came flying out of nowhere and impaled into the charging Orc's head, it hit him with such force that it impaled him into a tree just beside her. Maya had no time to react, she was still holding off an Orc but that Orc was disposed of suddenly with another alien arrow hitting him in his chest. She gasped with shock but she saw the opportunity that was given to her so she quickly shoved his sword away from her before slicing its throat and letting it fall to the ground.

Maya panted with exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath. She turned to see the arrow that was impaled in the tree and in the Orc's head; she was confused to see an Elven arrow similar to her own. Everything was happening so fast, she almost jumped when she heard the sound of men charging. Not Orc's, men. She turned and was met with an unbelievable sight that Maya never forgot, Elven soldiers fighting against the Orc's and charging through Mirkwood forest, coming to her aid. Maya never forgot that moment, that they had saved her life that day. Maya was so bewildered and shocked to have seen Elves, other than her father, for the first time in her life. It was so moving to her it brought a small tear to her eyes. Everything had slowed down for just a moment, she watched them fight with courage and strength just like she always imagined as a little girl. Not only did her imagination become real but she could see her father within them, in every movement and action they did, making her heart retch a little with sorrow of her fallen father.

Maya gasped when an Orc came up behind almost impaling her with its sword but she ducked as soon as she heard the blade slice through the air. Fortunately for her the Orc's blade impaled itself into the already dead Orc's stomach and became wedged into the wood of tree. The Orc tried to yank it free but to no avail. Maya then, in one smooth move, sliced her dagger through its stomach and returned back up to slit its throat letting it screech out in pain and fall dead to the floor. All the while she could hear the soldiers fighting against the Orc's and by the sound of the screeches and hoarse roars they were winning. She was a little out of breath but was completely ready for anymore surprises or so she thought. The fighting was relentless and the Orc's were somehow gaining in numbers. Maya knew that these Orc's were here for a purpose but what for she wasn't sure. Little did she know it was the beginning of the years of Middle Earths woes and its greatest wars it will have ever faced.

Maya decided to not waste anymore time in retrieving her bow which was a little further than she remembered; she quickly raced to it hoping that she was not giving an Orc the opportunity to kill her. She quickly slid in the mud skilfully stopping by her bow and retrieving it into her grasp as she drew an arrow and swiftly fired it into an Orc saving an Elven soldier from just ahead of her. Just when she thought she had seen the worst or heard the worst, an almighty roar erupted from above, louder than anything she had ever heard in her life. It echoed and rumbled like an earthquake through the forest. The air suddenly dropped and picked up in one blow like a hurricane as a monstrous shadow swooped down over the trees of Mirkwood, blackening the sun for just moment, making Maya and the Elven soldiers stop and look up in fear. Maya had no idea what this creature was but all she knew was it was enormous and not on her side, her spine shivered and her face paled a little as she saw the scaly winged creature fly away from the trees but she knew it would return.

She didn't notice an Orc come silently up behind her while she was distracted by the strange shadow that past over them. It slowly raised its sword into the air. Maya yelped when she heard an Orc screech from close up behind her, she drew an arrow on instinct hoping she wasn't too late but someone had already beaten her to it. There was an elegant Elven sword protruding from deep within the Orc's chest, it squirmed uselessly and screeched in pain and in one fast move the person retrieved his sword by ripping it out from him and throwing the corpse to a side. Maya was still aiming her arrow; her mind wasn't quick enough to register the Orc's death. Her eyes were burning with fear and her heart was pounding, though she was glaring at the person before her she hadn't realised who it was until she blinked. Maya felt her heart stop a little at the sight of this person; she knew exactly who this person was just by looking at him. His twisted metal crown perched perfectly on his head which bared the most luxurious long following silver hair she had ever seen. His eyes were piercingly blue and intense; his features were sharp and chiselled. His face held a dangerous and fighting spirit from within and yet he held a curious and soft nature within his eyes. He wore royal armoury of a deep silver that only flattered the strength he possessed. His height towered hers, a little similar to her father's height only somehow taller and more powerful. It was none other than the great and powerful Elven King of Mirkwood himself standing before her, Thranduil.

He bared a small cut to the side of his face that was now dripping fresh blood down his cheek. He too was a little out of breath but was completely focused. Though the fighting was still at hand, the two of them simply stirred at each other. Maya stirred in surprise and shock while Thranduil could see something familiar about this stranger, this Elf girl he had never seen before in his life and yet her eyes told him differently. Maya couldn't help but notice him glance down to her neck, was it her necklace he was looking at? She had no idea, but she could tell just by his reaction that he recognised the piece of jewellery. There was something about the look he had once he looked back into her eyes, it was of confusion and disbelief riddled in his eyes. Almost as though he was trying extremely hard to work out whom she was.

The two were torn from their strange and peculiar moment when the sound of Orc's came rushing back to the two of them. Thranduil was the first to move as he whipped his sword, slicing it just beside her with impeccable skill. Maya flinched a little at the sudden action but her hearing drew her to action when she heard the thumping of Orc's running to them both. She drew her arrow and killed one in its head, the arrow was but an inch away from it therefore giving her time to draw more arrows out and fire them with elegance.

Maya had to admit she was growing tired and exhausted rather quickly, her judgement was becoming rocky and unstable; she couldn't carry on for much longer and it was showing. She could feel her brow form beads of sweat, her view slowly became hard to focus. She slowly began to receive blows from opposing Orc's, a shove, a punch, a cut to her cheek and then a severely painful gash to her upper arm making her cry out in pain. She groaned and winced with pain, it felt as though her arm was on fire. She grabbed hold of her arm, completely leaving herself open to the Orc but she didn't want to give in, it only heighten her determination to endure on.

She deflected the Orc's oncoming blows but her injury only made it harder for her, the force of the Orc's blow shot pain through her arm but she carried on and deflected another. The pain was almost unbearable; she had gathered as much strength as she could muster to bear through the pain. The Orc knew how weak she was, it threw blow after blow at her relentlessly, watching her groan and wince in agony but she simply deflected them with her dagger. She fought hard to stay up right but the harder the Orc swung the more she began to fall. Maya was close to giving up, the Orc gave an almighty swing of his sword causing Maya to collapse and fall in defeat. She was panting, feeling her body was slowing down, the pain in her arm was proving too much for her. She gripped her arm cradling it to her chest in some efforts to try and relieve the pain. Hers eyes then met the rage and animalistic blood thirsty Orc towering her, she had no chance against this Orc, she was just too weak. Just when she saw the Orc's blackened sword begin to make its way to her, her eyes were blinded by the shimmer of a silver samurai sword deflecting the oncoming fate she was no longer going to receive. It was Thranduil's; he had saved her life again. Maya couldn't remember what happened next, her eyes had faded in and out of consciousness, and her body was slowly giving up with exhaustion. Her heart was beating so slowly, her whole body felt weak and all she wanted to do was just close her eyes and give in to darkness. She could hear Thranduil fighting and within seconds the Orc was dead, she could then remember feeling someone taking hold of her, strong arms in armoury with his hair gently brushing her cheek as he began shaking her.

Maya snapped her eyes open and gasped; she sat up like lighting facing Thranduil with shock. Her hearing was a little fussy but she was sure he was talking to her, just by looking at him. His lips were moving but no words were coming out, Maya was just too dazed to understand. He was looking her in the eyes, his eyes held the expression of concern and urgency and yet she was more intrigued by their striking intensity. Maya blinked a few times as her hearing slowly came back to normal. 'You must get up!' Came Thranduil's echoing voice in her ears for the first time, it was low and filled with masculinity. Her mind slowly registered the urgency in his voice as she linked the tone in his voice together with the words that were spoken to her.

Maya heaved herself up from the ground with the help the of Thranduil; she was beginning to feel her energy was burning low and that soon she wouldn't be able to carry on no matter how much she would try. Maya looked up and gave a defeated sigh at the sight of more Orc's coming their way, she couldn't take anymore. But Maya would take them any day over what was to come next. All of a sudden another roar erupted through the sky followed by another swooping shadow over the forest. If anything, that very roar woke her up but the sound that followed after couldn't depicted whether it was a good sound or not for them. It was the sound of the Orc's screeching in fear and running for their lives, all of them were running through the trees away from them, they sounded terrified but Maya couldn't tell if they needed to be as well. She had a feeling they did.

The Elven soldiers were now following the cowardly Orc's but Thranduil raised his arm in the air and yelled making his voice echoed through the forest. _'Garant!'_ (Hold!) Ordering them and the soldiers obeyed, the sound of Orc's was slowly faded and all that was left was the wind blowing in the trees. It was silent but a silence that held tension and danger within it, making Maya shift a little, the edge was sending shivers through her. Maya looked up at the trees, she could hear the sound of wings flapping through the air, wings the size of 2 acres long and they were growing closer and closer. Her heart was beginning to race and her fear standing up on end. She had no time to speak when another earth quaking roar bellowed with great anger through the trees. This roar was far more threatening than the first two and it frightened her. She looked to Thranduil and he too was scared, his eyes were searching the trees and sky. 'What was that?' She trembled.

Thranduil didn't even look at her when he spoke. 'A Dragon.' That was all he said. Maya had never seen a dragon in her life but the stories she could remember only made her mind wonder in imagination, its destructive fire and its monstrous size, all the images forming together to creature a frightful creature and once she looked back at Thranduil, all her thoughts seemed to prove true by the look of trepidation in his eyes. Something told her that Thranduil had seen the result and outcome of such creatures in the past. _'Danna Nanwen!'_ (Fall Back!) He bellowed his voice out making sure all soldiers heard. Without hesitation the soldiers all began racing for their lives. He looked at Maya with reassurance. 'You as well.' Maya was relieved somewhat but the sound of this dragon flying above them made her blood race. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into a running sprint alongside him. Maya was running as fast as she could go with her speed matching Thranduil's perfectly, leaping over roots and dodging trees with the sound of the dragon swooping over them once again. Nothing could have prepared her for the explosion of fire that crossed them, incinerating other Elven soldiers that were just ahead of them. They both fell back in the blast force of the fire making Maya scream and shield her face, the heat was immense and powerful and as soon as it rushed past them it was gone, leaving no evidence behind only the blackened ground and the now chard trees that collapsed in their brittle state.

They both quickly got to their feet and began running once again; the smell of smoke filled her nose and made her cough as it invaded her lungs. Thranduil guided her round the incinerated scene and pulled her through the trees urging her to hurry her pace; other guards were close by and too were horrified by what had just happened. Innocent lives had been lost in seconds and not even their swords were left behind, all that was left was the memory of those fallen soldiers.

Maya's lungs began to burn; her panting from running slowed her down a little. Maya couldn't remember the journey to the Kingdom very well but she could remember seeing the entrance to the Mirkwood realm for the first time as though it was yesterday, it was nothing like she had imagined. It was almost hidden in amongst the trees; the only thing that gave it away was the Elven columns and the bridge that led into the kingdom. Everything happened so fast that Maya had to rethink over and over again what actually happen in those last few seconds from the bridge to the entrance way of the Kingdom. The doors were wide open with guards yelling at them to hurry. They were so close but she could hear the dragon swooping down once again, they were on the bridge and Maya thought it was the end to this nightmare. But just as she made it almost to the end of the bridge the dragon swooped down from the corner of her eye and erupted fire from its mouth, blasting it over to them in seconds. Maya was sure she saw her life flash before her, the flames were centimetres away from her and it should have killed her but in one blink the only thing she could feel was the graze of the flames touching only her finger tips and the strong hold of someone leaping into her, taking hold of her into their arms and shielding her from its blaze. They were flying into the air, finishing the last their journey as they fell into a heap on floor inside the Kingdoms shelter.

Maya could remember only sounds once they were in the entrance way to the Mirkwood Kingdom. The fire blazing outside being slammed shut by the doors, guards yelling frantically, many footsteps racing around. But only one sound scarred memory, it was the sound of a man wailing in agony, his cries of pain making her heart retch, with the sound of the shocked and worried voices frantically following after. Maya had no idea whose cries they belonged to at the time and she only wished she could help him but her body refused to allow her. She could remember shapes and lights and people touching her face delicately but once someone touch her arm she flinched and cried out, the pain was unbearable and it hurt like a thousand knives stabbing her in the arm. Her head was light; her heart was beating so fast, as was her breathing, her fingers felt cold and numb as was the rest of her body. Everything was echoing in her head until they became nothing but noise that meshed into one, slowly the echoes began to fade and her eyes and body gave in to the exhaustion as everything went black.

**A/N - Ahhhhh hope you liked it as much as I did writing it! Please Please Please review me! Let me know what you like and if you really like it follow it! :)**


	4. New Beginnings and Discoveries

**Chapter 4 – New Beginnings and Discoveries **

_The air was cold and crisp; the sky was dark but was illuminated by the silver moon that hung high in the sky. Maya shot up with a gasp, her eyes looking frantically to her surroundings. The memory of fire made her heart flip in her chest; her breath was panting a little and her body trembling with fear as she tried to calm herself. Once she saw the view of Mirkwood forest in the night air, she felt somewhat relieved. She was sitting in her favourite spot in her most favourite tree with the silver moon shining down on her and providing her with light. The nightmare of fire blazing toward her would flash in her mind, though the images were in her head she was happy that it wasn't real. It was just her imagination playing with her and slowly she began calming down. But as she did her mind couldn't stop questioning where she really was, though she was safe in her tree, she couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. Something was amiss. _

_She looked around herself, taking in the view. Something was very wrong, it didn't have the same effect as it use to. It was like there was something missing, no matter how much looked to try and spot the difference she couldn't see it. The feeling made her tense and she didn't like it, not one bit. The air held strangeness to it, it was still and silent. Though there was a light breeze, there was no sound, though the leaves moved with it they made no noise. Though the breeze was evident in the trees she couldn't feel it, she couldn't feel it run its soft cool fingers through her hair and stroke her cheeks like she remembered. The atmosphere felt empty and vague, that time had stopped for her and yet she was watching life go on without a sound. _

_Maya looked down and saw darkness in the forest, a darkness that was filled with evil and one she did not want to encounter. The depth of darkness seemed to continue with no end, it began pulling her curiosity, telling her to see what was down there on the ground, to investigate. She gulped her fear away, trying her best to gather as much courage as she could muster. She knew there was something wrong; she could feel it and she needed to find out what it was. She gently began climbing down into the darkness of the forest away from the safety and haven of the silver moonlights rays. The deeper she got into the forest the more things became stranger, she wasn't looking at the forest she remembered not so long ago, it was all different. It felt sick, almost like the trees were all diseased. No tree was the same but they all held the same evil within them. She couldn't recognise them, not even one, despite the fact that she knew she was with her tree. But wait... even her own tree felt wrong, the whispers were gone and the warm vibration that would often greet her with each touch she made was gone. Her tree wasn't her tree; the more she looked at it the more she saw the difference. It was cold and frightening, not warm and welcoming like she remembered; it felt like she was holding onto a stranger and it made her felt heart rate speed up a little. The silence was unnerving and it sent shivers down her spine, something was not right at all and she knew it was something extremely dangerous. She had no idea of where she was, she felt lost. The whole forest was alien to her and it frightened her. _

_Once she made it to the ground, she could feel eyes watching her. Though there was silence she could sense someone was there, someone was watching her. Maya silently and carefully walked away from this stranger of a tree and listened carefully to any sound that was made, but there was nothing. Not even the sound of her footsteps, it was all still. She was becoming more and more nervous with each step she took, her eyes looking at everything. There was an evil all around her, an evil she had never seen before. It was like an infection that had grow and festered in the night and had drained into everything, the trees, the dirt, the plants, everything. Little did she know that this was the very evil that was growing in the shadows and would bring much pain to Middle Earth. _

_Though it was the quietest of sounds, she made out the sound of a hoarse breath. It was harsh and animalistic but as soon as it sounded the air fell silent once again. She couldn't tell where the sound came from; she knew someone was there but she wasn't sure if it was friend or foe. Maya couldn't understand what came over her, she couldn't understand how saying anything would have helped but she did anyway. 'Who's there?' She called with strength and with as much bravery she could gather but her voice trembled and began failing her despite her determination to remain strong. She waited in expectation of movement or any sounds but the forest remained silent. The black shadows of the forest slowly began to move but not noticeably. Just when she thought she was all alone the sound of a hoarse growling chuckle echoed through the air. It was so familiar, but she didn't know why it was so familiar. It was coming from all directions of the forest. It was striking fear through her, making her heart pound in her chest with fear as she looked in every direction as to where the sound was coming from but it kept travelling all around her. The chuckle grew louder and hoarse growls followed after making the sounds all the more frightening, her spine shivered and the hair on her arms and the back on her neck began standing on end. _

_Though her instinct was to ready her bow, when she went to take hold of it, it was nowhere to be seen on her as well as her dagger. The very thought of being unarmed made her heart race with trepidation; her breathing trembled as did her whole body. The chuckling continued its venomously threats almost as though it could see how helpless she was and was enjoying watching her squirm in fear. Maya searched frantically all around her, hoping she had dropped it without realising. She soon found hope when she spotted both her bow and arrows along with her dagger peculiarly hanging from a branch waiting for her to take them. It was so strange to see them there, she couldn't remember putting them there but once another chuckle sounded she didn't care how they got there, she simply wanted them with her more than anything. She leapt into a sprint toward her prize and hope, the prize growing closer and closer. _

_But it was torn from her when an Orc roared out from behind the tree from where her weapons were hanging; they erupted in an ambush, charging with their weapons and torches toward her. Maya felt her face pale and her heart stop; she had no time to react as she screamed and turned to run away but was met with more Orc's coming in that very direction. Maya frantically started to turn in any direction but in every path she turned to there were Orc's coming toward her with their roars calling for her blood. She was surrounded and there was no way out; they had waited for her and had found her. They knew she was there hiding in the tree all along, all they had to do was wait for her to come down unarmed and trap her and Maya had fallen right into it. _

_Two Orc's grabbed hold of her arms roughly, their grip was extremely strong that if they squeezed just a little more they would have broken her arms. Maya knew this was it, she was going to die. Tears began rolling down her face as she helplessly and uselessly began fighting against them but to no avail, it was useless. She screamed with fear, she was sure the two were going to rip her in half but they just kept hold of her. Suddenly an almighty roar sounded and silenced the others until the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her trembling whimpers, Maya was terrified, and she didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that this was it for her; she was now at the fate of her worst nightmare. _

_She looked at the Orc's; she was confused as to what was happening, they were just stood there with their hoarse breaths rasping through the air, watching her with blood thirsty eyes. Their sharp carnivore teeth snarled at her, wanting to taste her blood but they remained were they stood. The crowd parted to allow one particular Orc to thud with each step through into the opening; it was the very Orc that killed her parents. Maya began pulling away frantically but it was useless, the two Orc's had a firm hold on her and were never letting go, their hold was so tight that the circulation in her arms was being cut off making her tightly fisted fingers grow cold. The Orc chuckled that same chuckle she could remember so clearly, his teeth snarling a wicked grin as he walked up to her with his height towering hers. Maya tried her best to control her fear and remain strong but she was failing miserably, the Orc made her blood boil with anger but the panic was proving too much for her. He was just as frightening as she could remember, his evil eyes stirring into hers draining and soaking up her fear. She knew now that they had waited for her, that they had trapped her and fooled her, now she had to pay the price for letting her guard down for just a moment. _

_She looked away from the terrifying glare of the monster but the Orc gripped onto her chin with his filthy rough hands, gripping so tightly that it made her wince and cry out. He made her look at him, his eyes blazing orange and boring into hers. The Orc growled and chuckled. 'You can't hide from us forever.' The Orc laughed, the voice rang in her ears, making her remember the moment she lost her parents. She closed her eyes for just a moment, letting a tear fall down her cheek and fall into the Orc's hand. She had lost, she had been defeated. Slowly she began to hear rumbling, a strange rumbling of burning fire churning, coming from the Orc in front of her. Maya opened her eyes and was met with an auburn glow erupting from deep within the Orc's now wide open mouth. Maya began pulling frantically away but the glow grew and grew and the Orc's hold on her was firm. His mouth gradually began to glow like flames until the Orc sounded that earth shaking roar. A blow and explosion of fire erupted from his mouth as she screamed, then everything went black. _

That dream never left her, not even after years of her life. It scarred her mind, she had never been so frightened of a dream before and what was worse sometimes she would dream it again only no matter how much she would try to change it, it would always end with fire and her waking up screaming. But slowly as time went on she grew use to it and would normally wake up in a cold sweat with her heart still pounding however. But she would never get use to the fear. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep no matter how much she would try, those oranges eyes would always wake her if she ever got close to falling asleep, so she adapted to taking a quiet walk around her Kingdom until the sun finally rose. Though Maya knew it was a sad fact she had to live with, that there was nothing she could do to change it, she would always love the times when strong and warm arms would engulf her and surprise her, making her feel safe as he too would follow her round the Kingdom. No matter how much she would tell him to go back to bed, he would always refuse saying. 'I shall endure all that you endure.' She truly loved him when he would speak those words. But the very first time she dreamt that dream she knew it would never leave her, not just because of how frightening it was but because of what it led to, the path that changed her life forever.

With an almighty scream Maya shot up, the heat of the fire lingering on her face but it was just the heat of her body sweating with fear, fooling her into believing she was still dreaming. She frantically looked around her and her hands trembled as they touched her face making sure there were no burns and there weren't, but she could feel the heat in her cheeks as well as the nervous sweat on her brow. Her heart was pounding so hard that it made her pant and her body shake uncontrollably. She suddenly heard a person race into this strange room that Maya wasn't familiar with, it was a woman. An elf woman. She raced to her side and her face was filled with concern as she sat on the edge of the bed. 'What's wrong?' Her voice elegant but filled with concern. 'Are you alright? I heard screaming.'

Maya just stirred at her for a moment, the woman was beautiful and young. She had long flowing golden hair with the point of her ears showing through the golden tresses that framed her soft milky skin. Her eyes were magnificently blue and held a gentle and patient nature that matched her voice well. The woman placed a reassuring hand to Maya's shoulder. 'Was it a bad dream?' She asked carefully. Maya was still shaking; she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. The dream felt so real, almost as though that was a path that should have happened but it was fate telling her she had a lucky escape. She nodded as she slowly began to calm down, the images however still lingered in her head and the sound of the Orc's voice still echoed in her mind.

Maya's heart was still pounding; she was so terrified that she couldn't hold back the tears from falling as she began to cry. 'It's alright.' The elf reassured her, her hand rubbing her arm comfortingly. 'You're safe now.' Maya sniffed away the last of her tears, her crying slowly ceased as she wiped her tear stained cheeks with her trembling fingers. Maya could remember seeing the Infirmary for the first time; it was cosy, well lit and open. There were white Elven lights hanging off the walls providing light as well as the soft beams of sunshine that came through the balcony, there was a balcony that viewed the bridges and towers of the Mirkwood realm with the natural rays of sun light beaming through creating a beautiful view for her. The Elven carvings decorated the columns and walls with luxurious silver drapes hanging elegantly from them. She sat up a little more and noticed her clothes were changed; she was no longer wearing her deep green hunting Silvan attire but a simple silver night gown with long loose sleeves that were as soft as silk. Her hair was clean and smelt like the flowers of spring as did her skin. The bed she was sitting in was all silver covers with a fine Elven embroidered design woven into it, it was far bigger than her bed back home, the home she once had.

Though she was sure of where she was, she just needed that extra reassurance that she was actually there. 'Where am I?' Maya asked the Elf warily, her tired body still feeling the exhaustion.

The Elf smiled sweetly at her, she must have been pleased to hear her speak for the first time. 'You are in the Kingdom of Mirkwood. You are currently in the Infirmary.'

Maya nodded as she listened. She had made it to the kingdom, but how she got there was beginning to dawn on her, the memories of hearing everything once they made it inside the Kingdoms entrance flashed in her mind. The immense heat of fire blazing mire centimetres from her skin, the strong arms of someone leaping into her and taking hold of her, she could remember feeling weak and numb, she could remember hearing a man crying out in agony, she could remember the agonizing pain in her arm. That's when she looked to her arm, she lifted up the sleeve and saw it was completely bandaged and taken care of. 'You had received multiple wounds but the one on your arm was poisoned...' Maya looked at the Elf with shock. '...we were unsure what poison it was in particular but the effects showed it was Orc's poison. You were succumbing to it and had fallen unconscious within seconds so we had to treat it as quickly as possible to prevent the poison from reaching your heart.' The Elf explained gently.

Maya could see now why it was so painful and why she felt so weak, their weapons were poisonous. But she needed to know more, she wanted to know what had happened, what had really happened. 'What... what happened?' Though the question could have applied to anything, the Elf somehow knew what she had meant by the question.

'You had survived the fire from the dragon. From what I was told...' The Elf hesitated a little. 'His Majesty saved you... but at a great cost.' The Elf's face fell somewhat, she looked saddened. Maya couldn't believe it; the King had saved her life again. Not once, not twice but three times he had saved her life, but Maya couldn't understand why? Why was she so important to be saved? And at a cost?

Maya furrowed her brow with worry, was he... no. She had to know. 'What do you mean? What cost?' Maya asked urgently.

The elf hesitated a little only making Maya worry even more. 'His Majesty survived but was left with severe burns to his face and to part of his upper body. He was in great pain for sometime but he is an extremely powerful elf. He can channel his energy to heal his wounds temporally; sadly however they are wounds that will never heal so he must live with concealing them.' Maya felt a slight sting of guilt; she couldn't believe the King had saved her and had risked his own life to save her. The more she thought about what had happened the more the Elf's story became true, she could vaguely remember he was just behind her when they were on the bridge, that's when everything meshed together. The thought of the other soldier's just behind them entered into her mind, she knew they didn't survive; she didn't even need to ask if they had survived. Maya felt so guilty, even though none of this was her fault she still felt guilty , she knew they were not there for her so her reasons of feeling guilty were not needed. Still she felt for the loss to this kingdom.

Maya simply nodded in acceptance of what was said. 'How long have I been sleeping?' She curiously asked.

'2 Days.' Maya's eyes widened with disbelief. 'You were extremely exhausted; you needed the rest to regain your strength.' The Elf reassured. 'You must be hungry; I shall make sure food is brought to you.' When Maya came to think of it, she was in fact rather hungry, she was just too dazed to realise.

Maya smiled and nodded in appreciation, they had done so much for her and they hardly knew her, they had just brought her in from a battle with a group of Orc's, for all she knew they could have thought the worst of her by now. 'Thank you, I mean not just for the food. I mean for everything, my arm and taking care of me while I was sick.' The Elf smiled sweetly back at her, but slowly her expression changed. Maya could see a form of curiosity and disbelief in her eyes; it made her feel a little anxious at first.

'If you don't mind me asking but how do you know the King?' The Elf asked curiously. Maya furrowed brow in confusion, it was a very strange question since she had never set foot in the Kingdom before so it should have been obvious that she didn't know him but she answered anyway.

'I don't. I have never met him.' The Elf twitched her head to a side; Maya could tell something wasn't adding up within the Elf's mind.

'Hmm.' The Elf sounded in curiosity. That was all she said on the subject as the Elf stood and walked over to a simple but elegant Elven table which was adorned with bottles and other various things Maya couldn't tell what. The Elf picked something up, something small and returned back to the side of her bed. 'You were wearing this when you were unconscious. It's of great importance in this realm, that's the reason why I asked.' She held out her hand to Maya, Maya too held out her hand to take whatever it was the Elf was giving to her and there the Elf placed her necklace into the palm of her hand. Maya's heart fluttered as she gasped in realisation, she had completely forgotten about her parents that it was all racing back to her. The memories, the painful memories came flooding back to her making her heart sink heavily with sorrow. The only reason why she was even in the Mirkwood realm was because she had no home, no family, nothing. Maya stirred at the necklace, her chest aching with pain, she couldn't stop herself when a whimper escaped her lips as well as a heavy tear falling effortlessly off her cheek and onto her silk night dress.

The Elf gasped a little with concern. 'Are you alright?'' Maya closed her fingers tightly over the precious little necklace, never wanting to let go as she held it close to her chest, her heart began yearning for her mother and father. The time she hadn't had chance to truly mourn over her parents was creeping back to her; it slowly began hitting her in waves. She longed to have her parents by her side but all she had now was the comfort of a stranger, a stranger who had cared for her for the past 2 days. The Elf sat herself beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around Maya as she cried. 'I am so sorry; I did not mean to give you any discomfort.'

Maya shook her head as she wiped her tear filled eyes. 'It's ok. It's not your fault, it's just... it's just this necklace was my mothers. Thank you for returning it to me; it's all I have of hers.' Maya slowly calmed after a while, the Elf stayed by her side the whole time, providing her with a shoulder to cry on and not speaking a word. Once Maya had finally cried the last of her tears, all that was left was silence and every now and then Maya would sniff a little. The Elf still had her arm round her shoulders not speaking a word, possibly because she didn't know what to say to Maya. Maya was looking at her necklace, thinking of her mother smiling with her. Remembering the day when her and her mother went out into the meadow to enjoy the beautiful and glorious sun, the image of her smiling happily made Maya smile softly to herself at the memory. But the more she looked at her necklace, grazing her thumb gently over the glass leaf, the more she began to wonder what the Elf meant by her necklace, what did her necklace have to do with the King? Why was her necklace so important?

Just as Maya was about to speak, the door opened and in came a man. An Elf man with long chestnut hair with a braid at either side of his face revealing his Elfish ears. There was an Elven twisted crown perched on his head showing his authority within this realm, for some reason Maya knew he wasn't a Royal but work for them. How she knew she still couldn't say to this very day. His clothing was efficient and luxurious with an Elven brocade decorating his moss green tunic. His features were neutral and he was perfectly composed, he was an elegant looking man and held a gentle pair of eyes.

'Ah Elora.' Came is low and gentle voice. 'I have been looking for you to see how our guest is today but I see she has already awoken.' His voice was gentle and elegant just like his appearance. He walked further in with grace and halted at the end of the bed.

'Yes Lindir, she is now awake. Everything seems to be alright, she has recovered well.' Elora spoke happily as she released Maya and went to standing. Maya wiped her cheeks again clearing it of the last of the tears but it didn't go unnoticed when Lindir furrowed his brow in concern.

'Are you alright?' Lindir asked with concern. Maya looked at him; she really didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to keep talking about everything at this point. She stayed silent and began fidgeting a little; she looked up at Elora for some kind of help, hoping she would get the message. Elora was looking at her with confusion but once she saw the look in her eye she interrupted as she looked to Lindir and caught his attention.

'Yes she's fine, she just suffered a bad dream and was a little shaken from it. Everything else is alright.' Elora explained to the Elf. Lindir nodded in reply, taking the bait well.

'I see. Well I am sorry to hear that your sleep was interrupted. Hopefully tonight you shall rest better. Now the reason as to why I am here was to check on whether you had awoken and since you are, my other task comes to hand. The King has requested your presence for when you had awoken; he wishes to speak with you in the throne podium.' He informed her formally but Maya furrowed her brow. She couldn't stop feeling a little anxious; she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Was it a good thing that he wanted to speak to her or was it a bad thing.

'He wants to speak to me?' Was all Maya could come out with. Though obvious the answer was, she still didn't know if what she heard was correct.

'Yes. You may change; I shall wait outside for you once you are ready and I shall then lead you to where you need to be.' He gently bowed his head as he walked out from the room and closed the door behind him leaving Maya stirring at the door in worry and Elora curtseying just before he left. Maya was very nervous, it all felt as though she was in great trouble. Maya was snapped out of her worried trance when Elora sighed and walked over to the table once again only this time she picked up something Maya did recognise. It was her clothes, all cleaned and folded neatly with her dagger perched on the top of them. She felt relieved that she still had her dagger; she smiled fondly at the blade as she saw the memories of her Father attached to that one blade that she loved so dearly.

Elora once again graced Maya with her sweet smile as she placed the pile of clothes onto the end of the bed. 'Would you like any help in changing or do you think your arm is well enough to do it yourself?' Maya shook her head but smiled in thanks.

'No, it's ok. I can manage. My arm feels much better.' Maya then began pushing the covers off from herself while Elora curtseyed in reply.

'Very well I shall give you some privacy.' She spoke sweetly as she began walking out from the room.

'Wait.' Maya called just before she went to take hold of the door handle.

Elora turned and gave her attention back to Maya. 'Yes?' She said kindly.

Maya hesitated at first. 'Is your name Elora?' Maya asked.

Elora nodded. 'Yes it is. May I ask what yours is?'

'It's Maya.' Elora smiled sweetly but a smile that was in awe of what Maya had just said.

'What a lovely name you have.' Maya smiled hiding her slight blush; no one had ever told her that before. She never really knew many people and Elora was the first who had ever been more of a friend to her than anyone other then her parents.

'Thank you. I just wanted to say thank you for telling him, I didn't want to start crying again.' She admitted with slight embarrassment. 'Also thank you for all you have done, I really appreciate it.' Elora smiled in appreciation as she curtseyed to her, Maya had never been curtseyed to before and it made her feel somewhat special.

'You are most welcome Maya. I do hope we meet again but until then I hope you feel better soon.' Elora said just as she turned to take hold of the door and opened it.

'Thank you. Bye.' Maya called just before Elora closed the door.

Elora turned back to Maya and smiled. 'Farewell Maya.' She then closed the door, leaving Maya in the peace and quiet of her room. Maya was still smiling even though the door had been closed and Elora had gone. She had never met anyone who had been so kind and sweet to her, her only real friends were her parents. Maya did feel the sting, the sting of loneliness but the thought of Elora dulled it away somehow. Though it was a sad fact, Maya never really fitted in at school. She always felt different, it was the definite fact that she was the only Elf in her school; all the others were mere man. That should have made her feel somewhat special or so she thought, but no. It made her feel lonely, the children would often make fun of her and it would often be her ears they would make fun of. Maya could remember begging her parents to let her be home schooled, it did however take some persuasion but eventually they let her. Maya had never felt so relieved, she loved being with her parents and especially her Father, he would teach her the ways of an Elf and they were always her favourite lessons. Though home schooling came with its advantages, it left her with very little friends. But much to Maya's surprise as the years would pass, she and Elora became wonderful friends creating memories, cherished memories Maya adored and would find new discoveries on their road ahead only making their friendship all the more stronger.

Once Maya had finished changing she couldn't seem face the fear of the simple and insignificant door that glared at her. She didn't know what to expect once she would set foot out of the safety of her room, it was all so daunting and it made her heart begin to race with hesitance of what was to come. But she already knew no matter what the outcome would be it would be for her parents, she would die at the hand of anyone if that was to be her fate. All she knew was in her heart she had done what her parents had told her and that's all that mattered. She slowly crept up to the door, in fear of it snapping at her like a wild dog. She at first coward from it but with the courage she still had left, she glared back at the dominating entrance to her fate as she quickly told hold of the frightful door and pulled it open. Her heart leapt into her chest for what, she wasn't sure of. She was met with the kind and gentle eyes of the Elf man, by the name of Lindir. His height was a little taller than hers as he held is posture perfectly straighten. For some reason it made Maya straighten up too, possibly to try and match his height but no she was still slightly smaller than him. His gentle features calmed her somewhat but the feeling of embarrassment slowly started to take over by the way she had forcefully opened the door with such rage and for no reason what so ever. But the man simply smiled at her, acknowledging her attire as he turned and began walking gracefully from the door.

'Follow me.' He called elegantly.

Maya found herself having to rush to catch up to the gliding ethereal Elf as she closed the door and sped walked up to him, matching his pace easily. His walking was perfect and elegant and funnily enough it made Maya begin to notice her posture and feminine nature was lacking somewhat, despite the fact that he was male, somehow he was more feminine than her. The memory would make her smile as she would look back on how much she had changed over the years by that one funny comparison she made while walking with that Elf.

Her heart was beating somewhat faster and she knew it was the nerves, though she was walking with this elf she still felt alone. The silence between the two of them made her journey drag a little, however Maya could always remember the time when she first truly saw the Mirkwood Kingdom for herself. The magnificent structures and the view's beauty from every bridge she walked on, the Kingdom was truly breath taking to say the least. As the two of them walked silently on their journey to where ever this Elf was taking her, she couldn't help but notice a certain tree podium in the near distance. It was slightly different to all the others, the others had passage ways and multiple bridges branching off from them, while this particular podium didn't. It only had one bridge coming off from it, the only on and the only way off the podium. The more she looked she noticed a root, a hundred times the normal size, stretched out from the highest ceiling of tree branches and leaves. It stretched and twisted gracefully down to the podium and from what she could make out from that distance it was a throne of some kind. She squinted her eyes and spied a person seated from within that throne; it was unmistakably the King of Mirkwood himself. Though she could not see him clearly she could sense he was watching her; that he was watching her make her way to the throne podium, with those intense and memorable eyes that lingered within her mind. The thought only made her more nervous and wary but she continued following the Elf despite the small annoying voice telling her to run while she still had the chance. Though the thought was beginning to seem far better than facing what was to come she knew that running would be more than futile.

The view of the podium disappeared when they both entered into a passage way, it was darker but it had Elven lights all the way through providing them with light. Every so often they would pass other passages leading off to someplace else and they would pass an Elven soldier or a resident, each one was extremely elegant and beautiful no matter what the gender was. They would simply look at her and smile, Maya was always unsure as to why they would smile at her but she accepted it happily as she would smile in return.

The journey through the passage came to its end when they stepped out into the light, the natural beams of sunshine softly touching her eyes, blinding for just a moment. Once she adjusted to the light what faced her now was the very podium she had seen from a distance. She could see the throne podium with a lonely bridge leading to the last set of steps. She travelled her eyes up past the steps and there he was, the King of Mirkwood waiting for her in his throne. A throne with magnificent giant moose antlers decorating it, giving it a strong and powerful aura only heightening the strength and power of the one seated upon it

Maya looked at the bridge before her from her hiding place in the shadows; the memory of passing over that bridge for the first time would always ghost in front of her reminding her of this very day, the day everything began, where her new beginning started. Though at the time she could remember how nervous she was, each time she would look at that bridge she would always smile fondly.

Her heart was fluttering and beating faster with nerves as the Elf guided her onto the last bridge, passing armed guards and stepping up onto the last steps. Her knees were shaking so much that she was sure you could see them trembling, each step felt as though her heart rate would kick up a notch and her cheeks began to burn with nerves and embarrassment. Maya was too scared to even look up, to face the King who was waiting patiently just ahead of her. She could sense his eyes on her but she kept her eyes glued to floor, she wanted to stay with her guide Lindir but that option no longer existed when he gestured for her to step forward toward the middle of the throne room. In her mind she wanted to run but her legs had a mind of their own when they moved her to where Lindir gesture for her to stand. She could feel her fingers trembling a little so to hide them she knotted them together, holding them tightly together to force herself to remain calm. The silence was almost unbearable, she knew the King was but a look up away from her but she remained stirring nervously at the floor in front of her, though she knew she need to look up to greet the King, she just couldn't. Maya wasn't sure if it was the nerves of what would happen to her and if she had done something wrong or if it was the King himself that made her heart race and her cheeks burn, the sense of those intense eyes looking at her through the silence making it all the more harder for to look up. The memory of his handsome features graced her mind making her cheeks burn a little more, Maya had to admit she found him very attractive and her shy nature made it all the more difficult for her to simply look up to see that face once again.

She heard him give a defeated sigh, the low vibration made her heart beat fast. 'Normally...' Maya's heart jumped at the sudden break of the silence, her arms had flinched on reflex but she hoped it went unnoticed by the person sat before her. The sound of Thranduil's voice spoke elegantly to her; she could feel the low vibration in his voice making him all the more handsome. '...it is customary to greet someone when requested their presences, is it not?' Though his tone could have been seen as patronizing, it held a gentle and soft nature about it. Maya smiled at the simple common sense he had just highlighted to her but her eyes simply would not move from their stir toward the floor, she was simply too nervous to look up. She wanted to speak but she feared her voice would fail her; the trust of something so simple was suddenly the most mind boggling task for her to do because of this one Elf sat before her. No one had ever silenced her in such a way. The silence slowly dragged a little more, Maya feared she would not speak at all but just as she was just about to speak he spoke once again. 'You have nothing to fear here.' His tone had changed; it was a soft and caring one that helped give Maya some ease. 'I shan't bite. You can look up.' She could tell he was smiling just from the cheerfully and gentle tone in his voice.

With as much courage as she could take she tore her eyes away from the floor and looked up to that very smile, her eyes meeting his smiling and gentle face. He smiled once she looked at him; it was a smile of a small victory in helping her out of her little shell that she had created for herself. 'That's better. I much prefer seeing all of your face.' He spoke cheerfully. Maya felt the corners of her lips curve up to reveal a shy smile, a smile that Maya didn't know had stuck with Thranduil for many years after their first proper encounter. Maya felt as though he was far more enchanting to look at now than when she first saw him, possibly because of the setting. There was a complete difference to when she first saw him in the forest, in the forest his eyes were somewhat wild and alert, but while seated in his throne he was calm and placid to see her. The cut to the left side of his face had completely gone. There was no scarring what so ever, only the smooth and healthy nature of his skin. She was somewhat surprised at how literal Elora had meant by him covering his burnt face, she almost began to think he was never burnt in first place. But she knew that notion was a weak. This time he was no longer wearing his Elven regiment but was now wearing an elegant silver brocaded tunic and a woodland twigged crown on his head with his luxurious silver hair framing that face of his. He was sitting relaxed into his throne with the one leg crossed over the other with his eyes looking down on her from the height from where he was sitting.

For some reason Maya simply continued smiling at him, she finally realised that her eyes were stirring when he began chuckling and looked to the ground for a moment before looking back at her, making her blush and avert her eyes to someplace else. 'I hope you are feeling well this morning, you have been unconscious for some time now haven't you?' He asked nicely.

Maya swallowed to clear her throat, hoping her voice was working just as it should have been. 'I'm well, my arm feels much better, thanks to Elora and I'm sure some others.' She spoke, her voice was quiet but thankfully it was still working giving Maya some form relief.

Thranduil nodded. 'I'm glad to hear. Yes Elora is one of our Healers; she is very well trained and skilled.' Maya smiled and nodded in agreement. She wanted to go on but the subject had run dry ever so quickly, she didn't know what else to say. And for a moment she had to think, she almost remained silent once again but the need to speak was becoming far easier than before.

'Thank you.' She gratefully spoke, catching the King a little of guard with the random appraisal she had just announced. Maya blushed a little when she realised she hadn't put any meaning to her appraisal, but she recovered as she went on to say. 'For saving my life. You risked your life in saving mine and for that I am eternally grateful for your kindness.'

'You're welcome.' He smiled.

Maya would have just left it there but the need was proving too much for her, she was curious so curious she couldn't help herself. 'However I was told, you had suffered on my behalf in doing so and I must apologise. I did not mean to cause anyone any harm.' Thranduil furrowed his brow a little, it looked as though he wished she hadn't of known such a fact as he sighed and looked to the floor in the painful memory of those fateful events. Maya felt pity for him; he must have been in so much pain, even now as they spoke. Though he was covering it all up, she could tell he was in pain. 'Does it hurt?' She wasn't sure if it was a bad idea to ask such a personal question but for some reason she felt as though she needed to know.

Thranduil looked off into the distance; the depression was evident from within his eyes. He gave a dejected nodded before he looked back at her; a great look of melancholy filled his eyes. 'Yes.' Maya felt a sting of guilt from her heart at the tone in his voice and the look of pain in his eyes. But nothing could stop her from feeling far more guilt than when he slowly began revealing the incinerated tissue of the left side of his face and revealing the complete anatomy to his cheek, jaw and brow. The muscles of his cheek and the structure of his skull were showing from within the burnt and injured flesh. His breath was hissing and wincing at the action making Maya want to cry for him. The whole left side of his face was completely burnt, once he opened his eyes he revealed one healthy blue eye and the other misted from blindness showing even more saddening pain from the desolate life within that eye.

As soon as Maya had seen enough he covered over the wound once again with ease, his features relaxing from the pain as his skin returned back to the normal healthy smooth skin that was once there. Maya tried to fight it but she felt a tear fall as she shook her head in disbelief. 'I am so... so sorry.' She gently apologised to him, her lip momentary quivering.

Thranduil shook his head. 'None of this is your fault; you couldn't have done anything to change what had happened. You have no need to apologise.' He spoke calmly, his voice filled with kindness and tenderness. Maya nodded in acceptance. Even though he had told her none of this was her fault, she still couldn't stop filling a pang of guilt when the images would show in her mind. She wanted to protest but instead she remained silent, letting the guilt continue its stinging attack in secret on her heart. The silence filled the air once again between the two, both not knowing what to say and both reflecting on the previous awkward conversation that had left the moment still and pensive. She glanced up once Thranduil gave a sigh and shifted in his seat a little to change position. 'However I do think your name is important for me to know, would you do me the honour of telling me?' He asked with a smile, losing the pain from within his eyes within seconds.

Maya wiped the tear from her cheek as she smiled in reply. 'My name is Maya.' She spoke elegantly. Thranduil smiled the same smile Elora gave her once she told her what her name was, however this time her blush was far harsher than the first. The charming smile mixed with his gentle and yet intense eyes made her heart flutter, hence the harsh blush that kissed her cheeks.

'Maya.' He tested with a small vibrated purr to the word, his voice pronounced her name beautifully. Maya somehow liked her name far more then she use to, the way he said her name made her heart flip from within her chest. 'What a lovely name.' Now even though Elora had already complement her on her name, hearing the complement once again but from this man, this Elf, this extremely attractive being made her cheeks burn so harshly that she began shying away as she averted her eyes to the floor in some hope that it would relieve her and her burning cheeks. 'Well Maya, it's good to put a name to the face. As you may already know, my name is Thranduil.' Maya nodded. 'Well Maya, you may be wondering why I requested to speak with you, am I right?' Maya nodded once again, unsure of what he was going to say. 'Well my reason is that I need some answers from the events of two days ago.' His demeanour shifted somewhat as he became serious and ridged, Maya could sense the suspicion dripping from him as he watched her closely. 'What where you doing in the forest not only by yourself but up against a group of Orc's?' He questioned. He clearly didn't like the intrusion of an Orc army entering his boarders but not only that, there was a meek young She-Elf fighting them off, all by herself. Maya could tell he was more than curious, since such a story was far more than just peculiar and out of ordinary. He may have had the suspicion that she was part of the intrusion too, that she was in on the attack to find their Kingdom, that she was a spy or even an assassin. Maya felt somewhat nervous to speak, even though she had done nothing wrong she felt wary and sheepish, she wanted nothing more than to tell him the smallest part of the story but as a King he had the right to know what she was doing there and why she was there.

Maya slowly saddened, an air of melancholy began surrounding her as she began recalling the fateful night from within her mind. There was no way she would be able to tell him without crying but then he deserved to know since he had suffered so much too, maybe he would take pity on her and show some compassion. Maya sighed and took in a dejected breath. 'The reason I was in the forest was because I was on my way here.'

He twitched his head to the side with interest. 'Here?' He repeated. Maya gave a desolate nod in reply. 'I see. Interesting. For such a young Elf I would not expect you to be by yourself. Why would you want to come here and by yourself?' He curiously questioned.

Maya looked to the ground hoping that it would make it easier for her to recall the story. 'Because... my Father told me too.' Her heart was slowly cracking but she remained calm.

'Your Father? What Father would let their young go off by themselves into one of the most treacherous Forests in all of Middle Earth?' Though the question stung her a little, she knew he was only asking out of concern. He did have a point but Maya knew that her Father's decision had saved her life and given her some hope and chance to gone.

Maya's heart sank deeper and deeper. 'Because... my family... and home... was attacked by those same Orc's. About three days ago. They killed my parents... they killed both my Mother and Father... right in front of me.' She barely finished her sentence when she felt the pang of sorrow hit her and tears began falling. She didn't care about crying anymore, she was missing her parents badly and she hated having to recall the memory, it hurt so much to remember. She barely noticed Thranduil sit up in his throne and lean forward in concern. Maya shook her head, scolding herself for crying once again. 'I'm sorry.' She spoke through her tears as she wiped her eyes.

'No, it's alright. Take your time, I understand.' He comforted and reassured her.

Maya wiped away the last of her tears and calmed herself so that she could continue with the rest of the story. 'We didn't stand a chance. They came in the night and began burning the house down. I don't even know why they were there or why they were trying to kill us. We had managed to climb out of the house but they had spotted us. We lived not far from the borders of the Mirkwood forest, so my father told me to get to the forest at all costs, I didn't realise it was to come here. I only realised that when I got there. My parents would have been here with me but they... they didn't make it. They killed them right in front of me.' Maya's eyes began burning with a mixture of anger and sorrow as gentle tears fell down her cheeks. 'I would have stayed and killed them all if it weren't for my promise to my Father.' Thranduil was surprised to see such a fire within her eyes, it was a hidden flare that deceived him from the soft and shy nature of this young She-Elf standing before him. 'So I ran. I found an Elven hide out tree that my Father told me about a long time ago, how they would protect only Elves, I didn't realise at the time what I found. It was until the next day I realised.' She smiled fondly. 'I guess it guided me to safety. I hid there for the night, I climbed to very top and that's when I saw the tops of Mirkwood Realm. That's when I knew I needed to come here. So I set out to go the next day only... when the Orc's had returned I couldn't go.' Maya eyes revealed the blazing anger and hatred she had for the Orc's. 'I wanted to avenge my parents so badly; I wanted to take back what they had stolen from me.' Tears rolled down her cheeks once again but they were tears of pure anger and hate for the fowl creatures. 'So I stayed and fought. I knew my Father would have been furious but I just couldn't leave.' Her anger slowly calmed as she became quiet, her features falling pensive and mournful once again. 'I thought I was going to die that day. I almost didn't care. But I knew that my parents had died so that I might live, that's when I realised my mistake. But then you came and saved my life, I couldn't have been more grateful. You gave me another chance to live for what my parents had done for me.' One last tear fell from her eyes as she stood there and waited for Thranduil's reply to her sad and tragic story.

Maya could remember how much pity he felt for her, the story had affected him and she could remember how kind he was when learnt of such terrible events that had befallen her.

There was small silence that fell upon them both, both didn't know what else to say but Thranduil broke the silence when he cleared his throat to speak. 'I'm sorry for what had happened to you Maya. No one deserves to lose such loved ones but in that way I cannot imagine how painful it must feel. For you to thank me for giving you another chance to live in your parents honour, honours me greatly. And for that you are most welcome.' Thranduil was soft but the strength and care was soothing to Maya, she felt protected and cared for and it made her thank her parents for telling her to retreat to this Kingdom. His soft and caring words made the pain weaken and easier to bear and from that point on she knew she was safe and was going to be taken care of. Even though her parents were no longer there with her she felt as though she did not need to worry anymore, she knew her future here in this Kingdom would be kind to her. But little did she know that she would have a future that was far brighter than she could have ever imagined.

'I understand that this may be a hard time for you and if you wish to speak some other time, I understand. But I have other questions I need to ask you. Would you be alright to answer them for me?' Thranduil asked, all concern still held within his eyes as he waited for Maya's reply.

'No it's alright, its better if I finish this now rather than later.' Though she wanted to finish the conversation there, she knew there was something that Maya needed to know. She knew there was something that Thranduil was dying to ask her and she knew it would make things clearer to her, but what it was go to be, she wasn't sure.

'As you wish. Now Maya, when I saw you in the forest I knew straight away that you were an Elf. But the closer I got to you the more I saw something else; you do not seem completely Elf. Am I right?' Maya was a little confused by the personal question but she decided that this was going to lead to something she would want to know in the long run. She bared the personal questions and answered them as honestly as she could.

'Yes, your right. I am a Halfling. My Mother was a human and my Father was of the Elf race.' She answered clearly; she could see something within Thranduil's demeanour change. Almost as though something was beginning to reveal itself to him, all he needed to do was ask a few more questions and put them together to reveal this hidden answer within his mind.

'I see. But then one would come to think, where did you acquire the necklace that you are wearing?' Maya furrowed her brow a little. Her necklace? Her necklace had been getting a lot of attention since the day first put it on. She could remember the brief moment when Thranduil saw it for the first time in the forest. The look in his eyes was of confusion and disbelief. When Elora asked her how she knew Thranduil, she for some reason related it to her necklace when she it gave it back to her. Did her necklace connect to the King somehow? Everything was becoming curiouser and curiouser and Maya now wanted to know what her necklace truly meant. That's when it hit her, this wasn't hers and it wasn't her Mothers, not from the beginning it wasn't. It was her Father's Necklace. It was all beginning to connect to together except one tiny piece that was still missing and she knew Thranduil had it held in his mind as he too was putting the pieces together.

'It was my Mother's. She gave it to me before she died.' Maya admitted as she watched carefully to Thranduil's reaction.

Thranduil furrowed his brow a little. 'Hmmm.' He muttered as he held his chin in thinking. 'Was it always your Mother's?'

Maya shook her head. 'No, it belonged to my Father but a long time ago. He gave it to her before I was even born. He told me he gave it to her the day he asked her to marry him.' Maya smiled lightly at the story in her mind, pictures of her Father and Mother smiling happily in each other arms, that's what Maya use to imagine that day to be like. It warmed her heart a little at such a wonderful memory.

Thranduil nodded, Maya could now tell he was close to figuring it all out. But there was one last question he needed ask, to make sure he was right. 'And how old are you?' Maya wasn't sure were this question was going but she trusted that it would all soon make sense.

'I am 22 years of age now. Why? What do all these questions mean?' Maya asked with bewilderment. She tried to picture what it was that Thranduil was getting at and it was beginning to worry her a little, almost as though he knew something about her family that she didn't know, like a deep and dark secret that had been kept from her.

'Incredible.' He said with a knowing smile but a smile that held some melancholy, it was as though his whole expression changed, it was a smile that showed her that he knew her. Maya was extremely curious now and was dying to know what was on his mind.

'What? What is it?' She snapped a little, Maya had to control herself when she remembered who she was speaking to but Thranduil simply chuckled at her outburst.

'My, you are just like your father.' That simple sentence set alarm bells off, he did know her. He knew who she was, he knew her Father. She was now desperate to know, how did the most power King of Mirkwood know her and her Father?

'What?' Maya whispered. 'You know my Father?' She gasped a little. He gave a gentle nod.

'There's no need to fret Maya. I shall show you what all this is about.' He spoke calmly. Thranduil then stood from his throne, letting his silk robe slip from him and land back gracefully onto his throne, revealing far more of his silver brocaded tunic. It was fitted and only heightened the strength he possessed in his arms. He gracefully made his way down the steps. Maya watched his every move but once he approached her she began to fidget a little in her spot, her eyes looked to the floor but once he was stood before her she couldn't help but look up into those eyes of his. Maya couldn't help but notice how even handsomer he was up close, his features were sharper and chiselled and his eyes were intensely blue and yet they held a soft nature still. His height towered hers, even though it was a similar height to her Father's, somehow he carried it with power and strength making him seem taller and towering. Maya wasn't sure what he was going to go do when his hand reached up to the neck of his tunic, his fingers passed through and took hold of something. Once he had hold of it he slowly pulled the object up to the surface to reveal it to Maya. Maya at this point was slowly beginning to realise.

There, gripped in the tips of his fingers was a necklace, a delicate silver chain that glittered in the light but hanging off from the chain was the very same crystal clear and delicate detailed glass leaf, one exactly the same as hers. Maya furrowed her brow and looked at Thranduil with disbelief, but he was smiling at her, a smile which Maya couldn't describe. It was a mix between amusement of her surprised shock and of something else, one that showed he knew just exactly who she was; she just didn't know him yet.

Maya's fingers absentmindedly went to her own necklace, feeling the cool delicate glass leaf on her finger tips. 'I... I don't understand. What...' She couldn't quite form a proper sentence, so instead she just looked to the great King to straighten things out and make things clearer for her. He was stood before her, still smiling at her with the delicate necklace dangling in his fingers.

'That is exactly what I thought when I first saw the necklace around your neck.' He chuckled as he tucked the necklace back into his tunic. 'You see Maya; these necklaces are given to those who earn the title, Captain of the Guard. It is to symbolize their status in this realm. The only time an Elf is ever privileged to get to keep such a symbolic pedant is when they increase in status and eventually become King. That is why I still have mine to this day.' Maya took in the information, but the more she thought on it the tighter she held onto her precious possession, her fear of it being taken from her grasp was becoming a worry for her but she remained calm.

'I see.' She said warily. 'But what has any of this got to do with my Father? Wait... that means he was...' She trailed off when a couple of the vital piece began to fit together. Thranduil nodded.

'Yes. Your Father was a Captain of the Guard. But a long time ago.' Maya couldn't believe it, even though she had always imagined her father to have been the greatest soldier in the world she never knew how right she was. She never imagined it all to be true. But what Maya couldn't understand was why would he and her Mother keep such information from her? Maya's mind was beginning to fill with so many questions that she almost forgot that Thranduil was stood right in front of her, waiting for her to say something. Maya glanced up at him; she couldn't believe her Father knew this powerful man. 'You said I was just like him, so you knew him. How do you know him?' Maya quizzed him, her grip still holding fast onto the delicate glass leaf in a possessive manner but not enough to go noticed.

Thranduil gave a dejected sigh. 'Yes I knew your Father. I can tell you this Maya; your Father was an Elf I never forgot. To hear that he has past saddens my heart greatly.' Maya nodded in acceptance but remain silent as he went on. 'He was a great Captain and was known for his valour. But he was so young when he became appointed to that status. Though he was so young, he was determined to show all that he could manage the responsibility that normally an Elf who was far wiser and mature in age would take.' Maya smiled to herself, yes her Father was a very determined man and was never to be told that he could never do something and that's how he brought her up. 'However, he became rather distracted from his duties at one point and it didn't go unnoticed by the council. Though he wanted the title more than anything, there was something that was beginning to take first place ahead of his duties. He would often be seen leaving the Kingdom and returning days after. Though he was questioned on where he was going he never said a word, so his title was beginning to fall weak and he was being threatened to be stripped of it. Now he never wanted that and I could remember the day he came to speak to me about it. Though he wouldn't tell me what was distracting him so, I encouraged him to pursue the path his heart was telling him to take. There was something I could see and I knew that it was all for love.' Thranduil told the story wonderfully to Maya; it almost brought a tear to her eye as she smiled. She had never heard of the time when her Father had met her Mother yet, she never thought to ask and now it was a pretty memory that sparkled in her mind. 'The next thing I had heard he was seen leaving the Kingdom once again but never returned after that. Your Father was a great soldier Maya and he was dearly missed.'

Maya smiled, she definitely could tell just how great he was. 'Wow, I never knew that about my Father. Are you sure you have the right person though? I mean how long ago was that?' She questioned.

Thranduil chuckled. 'Well it has been almost 23 years and half now. I'm sure you are the right person and that he was your Father. Besides if I know your Father correctly he would have given you that necklace to ensure that I knew who you were and to make sure you would be under my protection. I never got the chance to meet your mother but from what I can see, she must have been a true beauty.' He softly spoke, but Maya blushed. She had never been given such a lovely complement before; Maya couldn't help but feel sad but happy at the same time. The feeling of the loss of her most beloved parents but the happiness that they had taken care of her even though there were no longer with her, they had made sure she would have a future without them and that she would be safe. Maya weakly smiled up at Thranduil but the smile slowly fell as she averted her eyes to the floor.

Though she knew she wasn't going to cry, she simply just needed to take time to adjust to this change in her life. The feel of gentle fingers taking hold of her chin lightly making her look up to the now trusted man before her, he was smiling weakly, those eyes of his looking back into hers. Maya could remember the feeling of her chest fluttering and her cheeks begin to burn terribly but she pushed it aside when she saw the look in his eyes. Maya could see the same sorrow she too was feeling, the sorrow of a lost loved one. 'I am sorry for the loss of your family Maya. The necklace will always belong to you now. It will commemorate the bravery and memory of your family.' Maya smiled, her eyes glistened with unshed tears that would never fall. 'I know just how you feel; when I lost my family I thought I had lost everything. But I do not want you to feel as though you have lost so much. I know what your Father would want and I know he would want you to make a life for yourself, to make new beginnings and new discoveries in your life ahead. I want you to make this Kingdom your home now; the gates to Mirkwood are always open to you.'

Maya closed her eyes, letting Thranduil's voice and his touch imprint not only in her mind but on her heart. That moment couldn't have told her just how bright her future would be, that this very man in front of her would bring so much happiness to her, that those new beginnings and those new discoveries would be made with that very man. The sweet memory of so long ago began fading away as the present day came back to her, her eyes opening from her memory to the sound of Thranduil and Thorin Oakensheild.

**A/N - Review me please! **


	5. All Foul Things Come Forth Part I

**Chapter 5 - All Foul Things come Forth Part I**

Maya could still feel the one tear that had fallen from her eyes when her beloved revealed such painful scars to the greedy stubborn Dwarf; it had lingered on her cheek, moving lazily down her cheek right down to her jaw. She momentary blinked a few times before sniffing back the unshed tears and wiped away the mournful singular tear. Her heart was beating steadily but she could feel the pain and sorrow that came with those painful bittersweet memories. She remained hidden from within her hiding place as she watched Thranduil cover over his agonizing scars, his features extremely bitter and stern. But within seconds he composed himself as he stood to his full height once again, his eyes looking down his nose at this selfish and ungrateful Dwarf.

Thranduil had felt anger such as this in the past but had always learnt to remain calm and composed, but the feeling that this Dwarf, Thorin Oakensheild, had given him made his blood boil with rage. Even though he had only ever revealed his scars to those he trusted, he couldn't control how furious he was with this Dwarf. _How could he be so narrow-minded? _Thranduil almost felt outraged by the very fact that he had to even reveal such scars just to prove his own actions and reasoning from some many years ago, to prove why he didn't want to risk his own people for Thorin's sake. A Dwarf who went back on his promise, who humiliated him and who enjoyed the satisfaction that came with making him look foolish. But revealing his scars had proved his point well leaving a look of disbelief within Thorin's eyes and silencing him.

Thranduil exhaled out some of his rage as he looked at Thorin. 'I warned your Grandfather of what is greed would summon.' His voice had changed dramatically from the hissing blaze dripping from his voice and outraged fire in his cold icy blue eyes to a more calm and yet fierce tone of voice. 'But he would not listen.' There was no sympathy left for Thorin as Thranduil reminded him of his Grandfathers foolish actions. That those actions had led to such a destructive end to him and all of his people. Thranduil turned away from Thorin and began climbing the steps back up to his throne calmly and with little anger showing through. Thorin watched him with confusion and yet still in disbelief from what he had just learnt, that he wasn't the only victim that had fallen to the blaze of the Dragons fury.

Thranduil gave no effort in wasting his anger on him as he glared casually back at Thorin. 'You are just like him.' Though he said those words in a calm manner they stung Thorin greatly and Thranduil knew just how venomous those very words were, that they were filled with the same cursed fate that had befallen his Father. With a casual gesture to the guards they seized Thorin roughly before he protested but he began pulling away from their grip on both of his arms.

'Stay here if you will and rot.' He called out apathetically to the helpless Dwarf being pulled away by the Elf guards. 'A hundred years is mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient.' Even though he had done so well to not show how much this Dwarf angered him, he let his cover down and he retorted the last words. 'I can wait.' His eyes narrowed at Thorin with little pity for him as he watched the guards pull him away over the bridge, dragging him toward the direction of the dungeons. _If I'm not going to get what I desire, neither shall you._ He thought bitterly.

Maya quickly stepped further back into the shadow, concealing herself as the guards dragged Thorin past her, none noticing she was ever there as they pulled him away to the dungeons. She watched them until they were no longer insight. Though she knew she was more than within her right to be there, she still felt her heart beating a little faster with nerves of being caught out. She gave out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding since the guards pasted, she then heard Thranduil order the other guards to leave making her turn back to watch him.

Once all guards had gone she could see Thranduil beginning to reveal the man she knew, the face fell into annoyance but with a mix of exhaustion as he exhaled loudly with his shoulders relaxing a little in a slight slump. She wasn't sure if it was from the annoying argument he had just had to deal with or if it was the scars that he had revealed was taking its toll on him. He looked up right in her direction but she was unaware that he knew of her presence, she waited and watched him for a little longer as he gave another sigh and sat back down onto his throne with a slight slouch in his posture.

'I know your there Maya.' He called out to her with a soft but exhausted sigh. Maya felt her heart jump a little with surprise, she had no idea that he knew she was there but then again he was always the only one who ever noticed when she was hiding. He just knew her that well. Maya gave a sheepish smile as she gently stepped out from her shadow and looked at him; her body language as though she was a child caught doing something they shouldn't. Thranduil smiled at her from his distance from her, a small chuckle sound from his throat. 'Why do you linger in the shadows?' He questioned softly.

Maya shrugged her shoulders while she walked up the bridge and onto the steps to the middle of the throne podium; the memory of her recollection to past nightmares was still lingering in her mind. 'Force of habit, I guess.' Though the sentence was said lightly, the weight of realisation was all too real. Yes she had gotten use to lingering in the shadows but her reasons were of pain and fear, fear of being found. Thranduil gave a sympathetic look as he too knew the weight to those words. He gave a weak smile to her making her heart warm, her heart would always feel warm whenever would he graced her with that smile of his. 'Even after all these years you still hide and linger even within your own home.' He chuckled lightly to himself. Though he had already tried in the past to help her come out of this habit she had gotten into, she would always fall back into the same routine once again. So he then decided that she must be using this habit to help her feel secure despite the fact of where she lived and the safe family and Kingdom that was behind her. He could tell it gave her ease and some form of control for when she felt as though her nightmares were coming back to her. Maya too gave her knowing smile to him, making his heart warm and satisfied. He always adored seeing such a sweet and soft smile grace her lips, it gave him relief that she was happy and that she wasn't always terrified of her past nightmares, there was a small form of victory whenever she smiled for him and he always loved to make her smile. 'How are you my love?' He asked happily. Maya smiled sweetly once again.

'I'm fine. But...' She looked at him and she could see that he was trying to cover over again his exhausted and frustrated state. '... you're not.' Thranduil sighed as though he too had been caught. He shook his head in denial, trying to recover his happy demeanour.

'I'm alright Maya; you do not have to worry for me so.' He claimed casually but Maya could see right through it. Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't say anything as she made her way to the steps to his throne and began climbing them slowly. Her eyes stayed on his, his watching with interest as she grew ever closer but hers were filled with softness and tenderness. She stopped just before him and smiled softly at him. Thranduil sat up a little in his seat as he waited for her next move. He could never get use to how beautiful she was, her curiously green gem eyes looking back into his, her soft and luxurious long auburn chestnut hair following perfectly to frame her soft and milky complexion that she had been blessed with and her feminine and petite frame wearing the most finest of garments from their realm, their beauty only heightening her womanly form. His lips curved up into a smile, even though Maya had changed a lot since becoming his wife and Queen he could still see the Silvan Halfling from long ago, young and timid, beaten and broken from her battles still standing before him. He could see how much she had grown in appearance and in her personality, that even though she was a magnificent and just Queen, she still held her Halfling roots and her spirit from when he first met her. It made him love her more.

Maya gracefully lowered her face to his until she was a mere inch away from him, her lips playing in a mischievous smile as she began to say. 'Even after all these years of marriage you still cover over your worries and anxieties for me.' Her voice was so light that only Thranduil would have been able to hear since it was intend for his ears only. Thranduil weakly smiled once again but this time it was in defeat.

'I do not want you to worry for me. You already worry enough as it is.' He protested a little but Maya hushed him.

'Who says I want to worry for you?' She questioned with a smile, Thranduil furrowed his brow a little in confusion. Maya gently cupped the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek tenderly. 'I only want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me your worries; I want to be the one you can come and talk to, someone that will share the weight of your troubles. Isn't that what love is Thranduil?' She reasoned lightly to him. Thranduil gave a sigh of defeat, he knew she was right and he knew she hated seeing him so troubled.

'But you already suffer with enough weight, I do not want to burden...' Maya placed a tender finger to his lips to hush them.

'You are never a burden to me Thranduil. If anything I am the burden.' Her voice weakening as she began to feel the sting of guilt but before she could truly begin to feel any form of guilt, Thranduil quickly took hold of her wrist, releasing his lips from her finger. His eyes became stern and angered as his grip tightened a little.

'No Maya! You are not! I will not allow you to say such things.' Though he was stern and demanding his eyes were completely filled with love and care. He truly hated hearing such things coming from Maya, it made his heart burn and rile with anger even though it was Maya who would utter such things. Maya looked at her wrist with surprise; he was actually beginning to hold onto it with force. Thranduil noticed he was squeezing too hard, not because it was Maya, it was simply by the fear of her falling into a depth he did not want her to fall into. Once he realised, he loosened his grip on her wrist but kept hold of it as he pulled her into his lap. His arms came round and engulfed her in a tight and warm embrace, his familiar scent filling her senses, telling her just who this was and making her feel safe in his arms; her head had relaxed cosily onto his shoulder allowing him the chance to place a soft kiss to her forehead. 'I love you Maya. You do know that?'

Maya nodded against his neck. 'Of course I do. And I love you.' Maya pulled a little out from his embrace just enough so she could place a lingering and tender kiss to his lips. The feeling of his lips against hers would never grow old for her, nor would the feeling. Her heart would still flutter even after years of marriage; it made her somewhat glad because it meant their love was still alive and passionate. Once she released his lips, she looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his; a small shy smile began creeping into the corners of her lips when he gave a surprised playful smile. She shook her head, trying to hide her slight blush when she returned back to her comfortable embrace in his arms and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder with her head tucked under his chin once again.

They sat like that for a little longer, just in blissful silence as they held each other. Thranduil was the first to break the peaceful silence when he spoke. 'Maya?'

'Hmm?' Looking up at him but remaining cuddled into him.

He hesitated at first but proceeded. 'Did you hear... everything?'

Maya knew just what he meant by that question and it gave a saddening pang to her heart. 'Yes I did.' She replied reluctantly.

Thranduil frowned a pensive frown. He hated his beloved wife having to cope with nightmares that had disturbed her sleep for many years now but nothing could describe the hate he had for her seeing the memorable and fateful scars he had to keep covered from not only the world but especially Maya. The thought of her having to remember all those painful memories made him feel sick with regret, he knew she would have seen the scars and he knew she would have seen images in her mind that haunted her to this very day. Thranduil squeezed her to him a little tighter and placed a loving kiss to her head; he simply couldn't help but feel great sympathy for her. 'I'm so sorry my darling.' He spoke softly to her, a little over a struggled whisper.

Maya furrowed her brow with confusion, _what on Middle Earth was he apologising for? _She wondered to herself, she could sense the regret written in his voice and she felt the tight squeeze he gave her, it was almost as though he had regretted something and wanted nothing more than to take it back. She gently pushed away from him and sat up to face him, she was right; his eyes were filled with regret and sadness. Maya furrowed her brow even further. 'What are you apologising for?' She questioned.

'You will have seen my scars. I do not want you to ever have to remember such a traumatic time in your life. I hate to think...' Thranduil began to say but Maya wouldn't have any of it, but instead of placing a finger to his lips to silence is rambling she captured his lips with hers, catching him by complete surprise. Though she and Thranduil had been married for so long they had never truly spoken about his scars. Come to think of it, Maya had not seen his scars in such a long time, he was always extremely cautious about it and would refuse to ever truly speak about it with her. Maya often wondered why he wouldn't but now she knew why and it made her love him even more, though she thought she couldn't love him anymore more than she already did, he had just pushed it up another notch. Just by the fact that he was so worried about her remembering things, he would hide his scars forever from her, it made her somewhat dejected by the thought. She didn't want him to hide himself away from her like that. She released his lips, leaving him somewhat surprised once again, surprised that she had such control on him.

Maya stroked the left side of his face gently, the place just where his scars were, looking at him with reassurance. 'I love you so much Thranduil, nothing can change that for me.' Thranduil lowered his eyes dejectedly but Maya tilted his head back up. 'Yes I had lost so much that day... but I had gained so much. I was given the most precious memory I could ever wish for, it was you. Yes those scars did remind me of what had happened to you and to me, but those nightmares were all drowned out when I remembered seeing you for the first time. Those memories always cover over any nightmare I once had. What you did for me was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me and you hardly even knew who I was.' She explained softly, her eyes were filled with great care and love.

Thranduil had never felt so grateful to hear such beautiful words come from her, it made him relax and it only made him love her all the more. 'I love you Maya, so much it might be the death of me one day.' Thranduil cheerful teased, making Maya giggle at his jest. Maya saw the relief settle in him but a small hint of worry still lingered in his eyes, though he gave her a thankful smile and kiss to her lips she could tell there was something else troubling him. Something was shadowing over him and he was not hiding it well, Maya could see right through him.

'Thranduil...' She gave an irritated sigh. 'How long will it take for you to tell me what is truly bothering you?' She bluntly asked him.

Thranduil gave a chuckle at her pouted frown. But she was right, he was far more troubled then he was allowing her to know of. 'You know me so well.' He tried to change subject but had failed miserably when Maya glared at him with a plain stir, her arms had crossed over her chest as she waited for him to finally come out with it.

Thranduil sighed, the weight of it was heavy and Thranduil knew Maya was trying to help him. 'I'm worried.' He admitted.

Maya relaxed her crossed arms and took hold of his hand, entwining her fingers with his. 'What are you worried about my love?' She asked gently.

Thranduil's expression drop into seriousness of worry of what fate was to befall this realm. It was a weight of worry he had never experienced ever in his life and he was shaking with fear from it. 'I can sense that something, something dark is coming. Great danger is shadowing, a danger that I have never sensed in all of my life. I worry that it will cause ruin and will bring nothing but destruction to all.' Maya could now see why he was worrying so badly, it had plagued on his mind for some time but the meeting with Thorin had somehow ignited his worry further. Maya too was worried but she knew she needed to remain strong for him if he was to take his mind off from it.

His eyes were helpless and fearful, so helpless and fearful that Maya was feeling the worry too. She tenderly stroked his face, feeling him ease into her touch and relax just a little. 'I know, I'm worried too my love. But please don't worry too much; I'm sure it will all be fine. Relax my King, for tonight we dine and feast. Try and take your mind off everything.' Maya placed a kiss to his forehead in some effort to calm him but she knew it was no good.

No one could imagine the fate of Middle Earth, not from the events that had fallen. Little did all know that Thranduil had sensed correctly, that this evil was growing and it was festering slyly from within the shadows. It was waiting, like a beast waiting in expectation to pounce for the final kill; little did they know when the rise of an army so great would befall them all.

* * *

The Feast of Starlight was held that night. It is named _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ by the Silvan Elves and is a precious feast that all Elves held dear to them since all light was sacred to the _Eldar_. It was a feast that reminded them of the precious and pure light of stars, something all Elves adored. Maya and Thranduil attended that evening, talking pleasantries with the other Elves, enjoying food and soft music as well as the occasional dance here and there. Maya adored having the time to spend with her dear friend Elora, she had stayed friends with Elora since the day she first met her. They had grown close and Maya had never met such a loyal and understanding person as Elora. Maya adored these occasions where she could enjoy it with all of their people but Thranduil on the other hand was far from enjoying himself. Though Maya could see Thranduil was smiling and enjoying the festivities with his people she could still see the brave mask he was wearing. She could still see the fear held in his eyes and it was a fear that she had never seen before, it made her worry for him. She knew he was trying hard to think of other things but this was clearly burdening his thoughts relentlessly. She watched him walk slowly away from other Elves and dismissing them, telling them he wished to be alone for a while. She watched him sit onto his dinning throne with a heavy sigh, with the tips of his fingers holding onto the bridge of his nose in some form of relief from the anxiety he was feeling.

Maya watched him from where she was stood talking to Lindir and Elora. Elora was jesting lightly but the sound of her laughter went unheard by Maya as her features stayed neutral and her eyes focused on other things. Elora laughed along with Lindir but she soon enough noticed Maya's distracted mood. Elora grew interested as she followed Maya's eyeline and found who she was watching, Elora knew what Maya was thinking and she too was concerned. 'Maya?' She called as she turned back to face her.

Maya blinked and returned back to earth when she looked at Elora. 'Hmm?'

Elora smiled weakly. 'Is everything alright?' She asked with concern.

Maya furrowed her brow a little with perplexity. 'Of course. Why would it be otherwise?'

'I mean his Majesty Maya.' Elora glanced back over to where Thranduil was sitting. 'He doesn't seem himself. I know it isn't my place to know but the way I saw you watching him just then, I grew concerned.' Elora explained. Maya hadn't realised she had been stirring, when she looked at Elora and Lindir she could see they were both thinking the same thing. Maybe everybody else in the room was thinking the same thing too; since Thranduil and Maya left to change and came to the feast he held a sadness about him. He simply seemed distracted and worried and Maya knew she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Maya sighed. 'I don't know Elora. I too am concerned but I too am unaware of what it is that is troubling him so, he is still yet to tell me.' Maya looked back over at Thranduil and furrowed her brow. Maya didn't want to leave so early but she knew Thranduil need to be left alone and that it would do him well if he retired early for the night. 'My apologies Elora I think I shall retire early for the evening. It seems Thranduil may need some rest.' Elora gave a saddened smile but accepted it all the same. 'Goodnight my friend.' Maya opened her arms to Elora and kissed her cheek sweetly.

'Alright your Majesty. If there is anything you need please let me know.' Elora returned the hug. Maya smiled and nodded.

'I will. Thank you.' Maya released Elora and gave her farewells and a warm hug to Lindir.

'Goodnight.' Maya said before she left the two, she heard the both of them call back in unison their "Goodnight" and it made her smile.

Maya past through the crowd of Elves conversing and enjoying good company and food, along the way they would stop and bow to her respectfully bidding her a good evening as she would walk past. Maya still found it surprising whenever someone would bow down to her; she never truly got use to it. But all the same it made her feel somewhat special. Maya kept her eyes glued on Thranduil as she made it through the crowd and walked slowly up the few steps to his throne. Though she was a mere foot away from him, he never glanced up to look at her, he simply stared into nothing. His mind was extremely distracted but Maya could sense the heavy weight of his distraction and she pitied him.

Maya gently placed a hand to his shoulder and as soon as she made contact with him he had snapped out of his thought and looked at her with little shock. As soon as he looked at her he felt somewhat embarrassed that he was so distracted to not even notice she was standing right beside him. Maya slowly crouched down beside him and looked up to him; she could see how exhausted he was and was desperate for sleep. So she took hold of his hand and kiss its palm softly, she then placed it against her cheek and loved the feeling of his thumb stroking her cheek softly. 'You're tired Thranduil.' She quietly spoke. Thranduil sighed but he couldn't deny how right she was, he was in need to just switch off and let sleep take over him but somehow he just knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Not with so much on his mind. Thranduil didn't say a word but it told Maya she knew what she needed to do. She kept hold of his hand and stood gracefully, pulling him out from his chair, she noticed from in the corner of her eyes that other Elves were watching out of concern for their King. They watched as Thranduil stood but he held exhaustion in his posture. Maya didn't acknowledge any of the other Elves and she simply kept hold of his hand and began walking through the crowd toward the doors.

She could hear Elves talking and murmuring on what was happening, some came up with conclusion that the King was sick but some came up with the interesting ideas for the real reasons to why they were leaving hand in hand. Though Maya found it somewhat funny she ignored the comments and made it to the doors ordering the guards to open them.

As soon as they walked through the door and down the corridor the silence was somewhat a blessing for Thranduil, the constant noises and chattering did not help the amount of questions that had plagued his mind all evening. Maya smiled when she heard him give a thankful sigh. 'Thank you my love. You do not know how much I was begging to leave.' He admitted lightly. Maya giggled to him.

'Well I could see you were a little overwhelmed. Elora and Lindir were asking questions.' Thranduil tightened his hand on hers and looked at her seriously but before he could say anything she interrupted. 'Be still my King. I did not answer their questions. I just explained that I too was concerned.' Thranduil was a little relieved to hear she had complete loyalty to him, though he would not be completely angry at her, he didn't like the thought of her speaking of things of that great importance in such a gossiping manner. But he knew she wasn't like that, he must have just been a little on edge.

They walked silently through the halls and bridges and made it to the very tops of the trees, the place where their chamber was. The stairs leading to their chamber was a staircase that as wrapped all the way round and up the trunk of a gigantic tree trunk. It was a wonderful place to have their chambers there, it was perfectly places in one of the highest trees, away from the noise, away from people and it gave them a chance to have peace and quiet without beginning disturbed. Maya took hold of the door and pushed it open to reveal the silent and stillness of their room. The light was dim, since the only light that was there was the moonlight shining in silver beams through their own private balcony. That was Maya's most favourite part of the whole of their kingdom. She had her own balcony that over looked the tops of the tree of Mirkwood; it was beautiful to say the least. Maya couldn't help remembering the moments she had sat in the top of her tree back all those years ago, the night when she found her tree. The view was almost the same and it made her smile whenever she looked out from it. Her room was perfect because it reminded her of her tree; that it was built in the very top of the trees and was covered by the thickness of the leaves creating a beautiful ceiling of many colours when morning would shine through. It was a magnificent room, a room that was made from the finest of woods and colours, it was spacious and yet cosy. It was her place her she felt safe, where she could be herself and knew Thranduil felt the same.

Though the room was dark she could still see their four post bed in the far end of the room, it was slightly hidden by a shadow casted by a wall that shielded them from the balcony. It was a beautiful bed. Its frame was of a rare and fine Elven wood and had been hand carved by the most crafted and delicate of hands, since the Elven detailing was so intricate and ornate. The drapes were of a fine organza material and it lightly floated in the soft breeze, though there was a breeze Maya still loved the feeling of the wind stroking its fingers through her hair and kissing her cheeks with its tenderness. It gave her sweet memories of that same tree. Though she had never got to see that tree again, she didn't mind, it was a sweet memory for hers and she was content in keeping it that way.

Maya stepped into the room with Thranduil following through; she then closed the door and raised her hand to one of the Elven lights, letting their energy beginning to glow and illuminate the room for them. The room slowly began to brighten but as soon as her eyes could see better, Thranduil turned to her and hissed a little. 'Don't turn on the lights. Please my love, I want the darkness.' Maya was a little surprised but she did as she was told and turn the lights back off, leaving the room in darkness with the only light of the silver moon streaming gently through the wide and open balcony. Maya had to admit though she too preferred this lighting; it was so much more natural and calming. She could understand why Thranduil would want to keep it that way. She watched Thranduil sigh thankfully, she had never seen him in such a stressful state before and it broke her heart. She watched him walk slowly toward the bed, letting the shadow over take him as he disappeared into it, the slight silhouette she could see was him standing beside the bed removing his crown and placing it on its own personal cushioned night stand. He then slowly removed his tunic but he just let it fall there, where he stood not caring for it in the slightest as he put on his sleeping trousers and climbed into bed. Though she could only see a slight figure of him she knew his eyes were not closed, he was just laying there with his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling of leafs. She could just tell that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

She didn't know what would help, so she just went with her instincts. She quietly walked over to her wardrobe and retrieved her night gown from its placed in the draw; she then quietly changed and slipped on the soft and smooth silk gown of an Elven designed night gown. It was long and fitted with a single slit to the side just ending at her knee, it was a pure white colour that only heightened her porcelain skin perfectly and as she stood in the moonlight, she couldn't help but notice that it did just that. She then released her hair from its confines and let it fall in neat and gentle waves down her back just ending at the end of her hips; she ran her finger through it feeling the relaxing sensation run through her as she began padding her feet on the wooden flooring toward the shadow from where the bed and Thranduil was.

Thranduil was watching intently, but the sight of her in the moonlight just then was breath taking. She truly was the most beautiful person he had ever known, he not only loved who she was but he loved everything about her. The way she moved, the way she breathed, everything. He watched her enter into the shadow, the darkness hardly engulfing her as he could her perfect still, not a detail of her was ruined by the darkness. He knew her eyes were on him and he knew she knew he was wide wake.

Maya carefully climbed into bed pulling the covers over herself, her senses soothing with the softness of the silk covers that stroked her skin. As soon as she was comfortable she found Thranduil, she rested her head on his now bare chest and felt his arm come down and wrap itself round her, pulling her closer to him. She felt him sigh and relax as she wrapped her own arm round his waist. She loved the feel of the strength in his chest and in his robust arms, he was a well built Elf and she loved the strength he had. They laid like that in silence; Maya simply listened to the gentle beat of his heart while Thranduil's mind wondered in thought with his hand absentmindedly moving in gentle circular motions on her back as the thoughts of danger plagued him that he could not ignore. Maya knew he wasn't making any kind of attempts to fall asleep; she looked up and was met with his eyes looking down at her.

'You really need to sleep Thranduil. Please close your eyes.' She begged softly. Thranduil sighed. He was really struggling and he couldn't let sleep over take him, he was just too awake and anxious.

'Alright.' He begrudgingly gave in, while Maya smiled he slowly closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for sometime but Maya kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to reopen them again. And so he did. Maya giggled as soon as he tried to hide the fact that he had opened his eyes but he had failed. 'Argh, you caught me.' Thranduil teased. Maya shook her head in disappointment.

'Please Thranduil. You're no good to anyone if you are exhausted.' She said softly. Thranduil knew she was right but it was going to take a lot longer than just a few minutes for him to finally fall asleep. He gave one last sigh as he closed his eyes. To his surprise he felt the soft touch of lips kissing his own, causing him to open his eyes momentarily. Maya kissed him softly and stroked the side of face tenderly before she released him and went back to resting her head against his chest. She could sense the smile spread on his lips as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

'That time was your fault.' He teased. Maya giggled but didn't say word as she began to feel the urge to give in to sleep begin. Thranduil waited and soon enough he felt her drift off into a deep sleep, the depth of the rise and fall of her chest giving clear evidence that she was no long awake.

He could have just stayed there, awake, until the sun rose. But he knew it would be no good for him. But the dark thoughts plagued his mind relentlessly. He knew there was something, something coming that would bring great ruin to his people and all of Middle Earth he just couldn't tell what yet and it unnerved him. He knew that answers would come in due time and he knew what he would have to do to ensure the safety of his people; he would do whatever it takes to ensure that his Kingdom would endure. He slowly closed his eyes and in a few minutes he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Orangey eyes blazing, thunder roaring, fire blazing. The heat was unbearable. The evil is coming and flames of war were upon them. 'You can't hide from us forever!' Echoing relentlessly. A scream. _

Maya shot up in her bed with a sheen of sweat beading on her forehead and her eyes looking frantically to her surroundings letting the relief settle in that she was safe. She calmed her panting breathing down and sighed, she hated these dreams so much. They had caused her so much pain and anxiety, she just wished and longed to be freed from them but that was something that would not likely happen, no matter how much she would try. Maya for some reason was being to feel like giving up, why did she have suffer all these years for something that wasn't even her fault? She couldn't why she was the only one suffering and that Orc's did not suffer one bit from what they had done. She placed her head in her hands for a moment, refusing to let herself cry. No. She refused to cry because of what had happened so long ago. She hadn't cried in a long time for that reason, she wouldn't let herself but why was it so different now? Maya simply concluded that she must have been tired and worried for Thranduil. Just when she was about to look at him, he had sat up and pulled her into his arms. The familiar warmth of him relaxed her and his soothing touch and voice would always put her at ease. It had become a routine that would happen almost every night and they had both grown use to it. He would hush her gently and hold her until she had completely forgot about her dream, then they would either choose to stay in bed or watch the sunrise from their balcony or roam the Kingdom for the last couple of hours of night, it always depended on how late it was.

Thranduil hushed her but he too was surprised that she was crying this time; he hadn't seen her cry for this reason in a long time. Somehow he knew it was for something far worse; that she too could sense the danger that was coming. Maya knew this dream was different, it was quicker and far more frightening than any other she had ever had but she didn't know why. She let him pull her back to lie on the bed as he pulled the covers back over the two of them; neither of them spoke a word for words were not needed. They simply laid there listening to the silence of the night, the night sky was slowly changing and in an hour or two it would be morning.

And for the first time in years, Maya slowly closed her eyes and within minutes she returned peacefully back to sleep.

* * *

**BANG BANG BANG!**

The sound ripped Maya from her sleep as well as Thranduil. She opened her eyes and saw Thranduil opening his eyes as well. Maya wasn't sure if she had dreamt that sound, she was still waking up. She wondered if it was just her imagination playing with her and then it sounded again.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Thranduil furrowed his brow in frustration as he sat up in anger. It was someone knocking at their door frantically. No one had ever knocked on his personal chambers in his whole life and part of him was thinking it better be for a good reason. He looked at Maya as she was stretching herself out while rubbing her still tired eyes as a big yawn escaped her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'How are you feeling?' He asked softly as he remembered she had suffered once again with another bad dream.

Maya smiled. 'Wonderful actually. I think I fell back to sleep last night.' She said happily. Thranduil smiled happily as well but just as he was about to speak in came another.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

To the door. Thranduil growled furiously as did Maya. Whoever was banging on his door was surly going to feel some of his wrath this morning. Maya sat up and scowled at the door as well. Thranduil stormed out of his bed and yelled. 'I'M COMING!' Maya could sense his burning anger as he stormed toward the door; she winced a little when he almost ripped the door open with great force.

Thranduil yanked the door opened and glared at the helpless Lindir standing there at their door, he had his fist up in the air just as he was about to knock on the door once again. Thankfully he realised there was no longer a door there or else he would have been throw over the edge of the stairs given how angered Thranduil was. Lindir gulped a little when he looked at the blazed King of Mirkwood standing before him.

'What is it?!' Thranduil yelled. Lindir gulped again as he tried to form some form of a sentence that would make sense.

Maya's eyes were wide when she saw Lindir at the door; he had never knocked on their door and at such an early hour at that. She could tell there was something wrong. She couldn't help herself as she called out to Thranduil. 'Thranduil please calm. Let him speak.'

Thranduil paused a little; he took in a breath and exhaled as he calmed himself. He then repeated himself but in a far calmer manner and yet the hate was still hinted within his tone. 'What is it Lindir?'

Lindir cleared his throat and regarded Thranduil. 'The Dwarves have escaped.' He shakily spoke, he tried remain as calm as he could manage. Thranduil's eyes widened with rage. No one had ever left the halls of the woodland realm without his consent, not ever, but not only did someone escape from his halls but it was Thorin Oakensheild.

'How?'He exclaimed at Lindir.

'We don't know sire. Somehow they unlocked the doors.' Lindir explained.

'They unlocked the doors?' Lindir nodded. 'How?'

'Well umm...' Lindir hesitated a little before he continued. 'The keeper of the keys misplaced them when he and his partner fell asleep on the tables, they were intoxicated.' Lindir could say the anger rise within Thranduil's eyes and slowly Lindir began to hesitate more and more. 'They escaped through... the barrel hatch and are currently in the river heading toward the direction of the Lonely Mountain.' Maya had to cover her mouth before she giggled out loud. She knew this was a serious matter but the stupidity of the events was almost too much for her. Thankfully Thranduil didn't hear her slight snigger.

Thranduil exhaled and closed his eyes with great anger but he remained calm and controlled. 'Are we in pursuit of them?' He ordered as he glared at Lindir.

Lindir nodded. 'Yes Sire. The Guards are going to retrieve them as we speak.' Thranduil sighed; _well at least some are competent. _He thought bitterly. How could his subjects be so stupid?

'Is that all Lindir?' He asked patiently.

'Yes sire.' He bowed.

'Right, I shall come down in a few moments. Please report to me for any other development.' He commanded sternly but as Lindir bowed and began to make his way down the steps he called again to him. 'Oh and Lindir.' Lindir turned back to face him. 'Don't ever knock like that again. If I am in I will answer the door.' He coldly warned him, Lindir nodded and shivered at the chilled blazing anger that Thranduil had just displayed.

Maya rarely ever saw Thranduil become angered in that way, she could tell the stress was beginning to get to him and she didn't like it, not one bit. Thranduil closed the door and groaned against the door. Maya watched him closely as he ran his fingers through his hair in a way to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. She could tell he didn't want this stress on him as well, the way he slumped his shoulders proved that much. So she climbed out of bed and walked over to him. She quietly stood and waited for him to do something but he simply stayed there starring at the door, his hands still holding onto his head as he exhaled loudly once again.

'Thranduil?' She spoke softly. Thranduil relaxed at the sound of her gentle voice, it was music to his ears, it gave him ease whenever he would hear her or see her. He then felt the soft touch of her hands against the skin of his back as she wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged the back of him tightly. Maya hated to see him like this, he already had enough to worry about than some stupid butch of Dwarves running away to go disturb the peace. Maya placed a linger kiss to the back of his shoulder letting each kiss linger longer than the other, the touch sent shivers through him and he longed to feel those lips against his own.

He turned to face her and his wish came true as he cupped each side of her soft and gentle face and kissed her lips, Maya automatically wrapped her arms lazily around his neck as she rose to the tips of her toes to match his height better. The taste was so familiar to him and sparks would fly whenever he would kiss her like this. Though he would have loved to stay like that all day he couldn't. He released her lips reluctantly and gave her a weak smile. 'As much as I would love to stay like this all morning, I must go. But thank you my darling.' Maya smiled before he quickly kissed her lips once again.

And with that he was changed and gone leaving Maya stood there wondering what else could befall them this day.

**A/N - ah Ah Ahhh, I'm not done yet ;) keep reading... **


	6. All Foul Things Come Forth Part II

**Chapter 6 - All Foul Things come Forth Part II**

Thranduil couldn't believe the incompetence that his subjects had displayed. He was furious and he was sure if he didn't control himself, he would explode. He raced down the stairs of his chambers and stormed through the passage ways and bridges, his goal was to make it to the Throne Podium without boiling over too quickly. He past various other Elves who tried to stop him but were only met with his blazed glare, he did not want to speak to anyone not until he had this sorted. He knew exactly where Thorin was going and what was worse he knew what bad outcome would come upon all if they made any bad moves. Thranduil couldn't believe how greedy and stupid he was, Thranduil was right, Thorin was just as foolish as his grandfather. There reasons were not for their people but to satisfy the greed they had for treasure. This greed was a deadly one and Thranduil knew Thorin would sacrifice anyone of his loyal followers if it meant he would retrieve what he desired so much.

Thranduil would never put his people in such danger, not for something as weak as treasure. He continued walking through the passages and just as he was about near to the next passage way to the Throne podium he heard a voice call his name. 'Father!' Came a familiar voice. Thranduil stopped and turned to see Legolas and Tauriel running toward him.

'Legolas? What are you still doing here?' Thranduil ordered coldly. Legolas bowed in respect as did Tauriel. Though Legolas was Thranduil's son, he knew there was a time and a place for that sort of a relationship and Legolas knew that. Since he appointed his son as Captain of the Guard their relationship had become somewhat cold and collected, since whenever they would see each other it would always be on business. However, Legolas looked up to his father in great respect and admiration while Thranduil was completely and utterly proud of such a brave and wonderful son he had. Their feelings however were always kept just under the surface, especially on serious situations as this.

'We were just on our way.' Legolas replied. Tauriel remained silent as she waited for her command from her King.

'Then go. Find them!' Thranduil ordered.

Legolas bowed once again. 'Yes Father.' With that they were gone and in hot pursuit for the Dwarves. Thranduil sighed pensively when had gone. Sometimes he hated having to speak in such a cold manner to his son but then he knew that sometimes it was needed if Legolas was to become a great and disciplined ruler. He then began to feel the corners of her lips smile when he saw Maya within his son, he was so much like his Mother it made him more attached to his son. He was just, brave, kind, mild and caring just like her, he also held her eyes. However they were not green but the colour of his eyes, the icy blue. Whenever Legolas would smile he would see Maya, it only made his heart warm to know that Legolas was their child and that they had done such a wonderful job in bring up such a wonderful and strong Elf.

Thranduil however was torn back to the present when an Elven Guard approached him. 'Your Highness.' He bowed respectfully. 'We have the Elves responsible in custody.' Thranduil nodded, he had completely forgotten about those fools. The thought of them made him somewhat angered but he decided to wait until he would speak with them before he would let out his anger.

'Bring them to the throne podium immediately. I wish to speak with them without delay.' He gave his ordered and turned away from the Guard as he began walking through the last passage way to the Throne Podium.

The Guards were all stood to attention as their King made his way to the Throne; he seated himself their waiting with irritation for the two hooligans to come before him to receive their punishment. Thranduil couldn't get past how stupid and foolish they had been, that they had let them escape so easily from right under their noses and for what reason. That they were drunk? Oh it had surly unnerved him greatly for their stupidity and disregard for their duties.

Within a few more minutes the Guard had returned with the two Elves responsible for the Dwarves escape. They were handcuffed and had their eyes held low like two snivelling little children who were going to be punished by their mother, it raged Thranduil immensely since that is what he felt that these two Elves were. Just two stupid little children. The Guard shoved them both to the middle of the podium and they stumbled over their feet as they nervous stood there under the raged gaze of the great King of Mirkwood. Thranduil was feeling no sympathy for them what so ever and it angered him more to see them before him. But he pushed that aside.

He let the silence drag for them as he tapped his finger viciously on the armrest of his throne, his eyes burning on the two of them. 'Well!?' He yelled, snapping the two out of the foolish recoiled state. They jumped and straightened up to look at the Thranduil before them. 'What do you have to say for yourselves?' Thranduil growled at the two of them.

They remained silent for a while but Thranduil waited, his finger still tapping impatiently as he waited for an answer. One of the Elves cleared his throat and began to speak. 'We... we misplaced the keys and... fell asleep...' Thranduil didn't want to hear any more of it as he gripped both of the armrest of his throne with outrage.

'Enough! I have heard your foolish tale and I do not wish to hear it again! I am not as outraged that you let the all of the Dwarves escape from right under your noses but that you decided you could get drunk while on your duties. I have never been so disappointment by the lack of responsibility and disregard for your duties!' He yelled furiously. His eyes were wild and angered when he spoke, never in his life had ever had such incompetence before and he hated it greatly. He could feel his rage beginning to boil over a little too far so he slowly took in a breath and exhaled to alleviate some of the anger as he sat back into his through in a relaxed manner but all seriousness never left his eyes. 'Your punishment is that you will be stripped of your titles until further notice. Now get out of my sight!' He ordered. The Elves both turned and walked away without speaking word and were escorted away by one of the other guards. It was a good job they didn't speak or else their punishment would have gotten far worse. Thranduil though a cruel king, he was fair to all of his subjects but they all knew not to test him for they would lose and lose badly.

Thranduil slouched back into his throne and gripped the bridge of his nose, he still couldn't believe how stupid they had been and yet how just one stupid action led to such extreme outcomes. It was beyond him. He just hoped that the Dwarves had not gotten too far and they would be returned. Thranduil did not want Thorin to get to the Lonely Mountain, not just because of the treasure and what he promised to give him so long ago but what might become of their quest if they succeeded. He could sense a danger in their quest and yet there was a far greater danger shadowing but what he still didn't know. The inevitable was beginning to plague his mind and he wondered if he would ever be freed from such burdensome anxieties.

Time seemed to slow a little as he waited and waited for reports on the Dwarves. As minutes slowly turned into almost an hour he began to wonder with worry of what had happened. Just when he was about to order a Guard to go search for their where abouts, Tauriel and a few other Guards returned from out of one of the passage ways. Though he was possibly over thinking things, he began to worry where Legolas was, wherever Tauriel was you would always find Legolas. But Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Thranduil sat up in his throne and waited for the report, urgant to know what had become of the Dwarves and his son.

Tauriel made her way to the middle of the podium and she bowed in respect. 'Your Majesty. We have lost the Dwarves; they had made it past the gates when they came under attack by Orc's.' Tauriel explained.

Thranduil felt the air live his lungs for a moment. Orc's. That one word that held so much pain, so much history that sent a spine chilling fear through him. There was defiantly something wrong, they was something shadowing and he feared it was his worst nightmares coming to life. Even though it all could have just been a strange coincidence, it was too much of a coincidence that the Orc's were in pursuit of Thorin Oakensheild. He felt a heavy pang wave through his chest as past memories flashed in his mind, the destruction they had left behind was too heavy to forget. They were in Mirkwood all those years ago and Thranduil never found out why, but now that Thorin Oakensheild was in the picture it was all beginning to make sense but Thranduil didn't want it to be true. That his predictions were correct, it was all becoming to real to ignore.

'But we have one hostage for questioning, my Lord.' Thranduil snapped out of his worried mind when he heard this. 'Legolas has had him arrested and taken into custody.' Tauriel informs Thranduil. Thranduil felt somewhat nervous but anxious to speak to this Orc, finally he will get some answer and he will finally be able clear his mind of the unanswered questions that were plaguing him.

Thranduil gave a nod to his head. 'Good. Have him bound and disarmed for questioning; I want to speak with him immediately and I do not want him to try anything foolish. Do I make myself clear?' He commanded Tauriel. Tauriel bowed obediently.

'Perfectly my Lord.' She spitefully spoke. Tauriel was always a troublesome and reckless Elf since the day Thranduil had appointed her as Captain of the Guard alongside Legolas. She was always one to do as she pleased and in her own time and it did at times test Thranduil's patience but she did always get the job done perfectly despite her slight disrespect for his authority at times. Tauriel gave a slight glare before she turned and left the podium with the other Guards following her lead as they made their way back to the passage from where they came from.

Just as Tauriel and the other guards disappeared, a face appeared from out of the shadow of the passage way. It possessed those curiously green eyes he longed to see. It was Maya walking toward him, though he could see the concern written in her eyes he couldn't ignore the beauty of her attire. There was a true beauty walking to him and her lips were smiling softly, her glide was gentle and ethereal. The sight of her made him feel content inside and no matter how much worry and darkness that clouded his thoughts she would always give him the light he would desperately need.

Maya had heard the commotion once she began walking through the halls and passage ways in her Kingdom, the sound of guards racing out to wherever they were needed and their urgency made Maya feel somewhat concerned. But nothing could frighten her more was the sight of those returning with blood smeared into the garments, the sight of it was dark and inhuman, she knew that this blood belonged to something else. She walked up to the throne podium and she could still see the worry in Thranduil's eyes only somehow he was far more on edge. She stop right in front of the throne, far closer than the middle as she looked up at Thranduil who had now leaned forward in his throne to greet her.

'What's going on Thranduil?' Maya questioned. 'There are Elves returning but there is blood on their uniforms. Are we under attack?' She panicked slightly.

Thranduil shook his head but the weight of worry still showed in his eyes. Thranduil couldn't think of how to explain this to her, there was just one word he did not want to say. Not to her. He knew how terrifying the very name was for her but to tell her there was one in their very Kingdom, he simply wished she wouldn't ask. 'No. The Dwarves were. But they have escaped.' Thranduil partly answered, trying his best to keep it at that but Maya could read him like a book. She could tell that that wasn't the entire story.

'Thranduil, what is it that you are hiding from me?' She practically ordered.

Thranduil hesitated but he knew she would not drop the subject if he kept it from her. 'They were attacked by... Orc's Maya.' That's when he saw the colour drain from her face, the very word left her speechless.

Maya felt her heart stop for a moment. She never thought she would hear that word again, that this nightmare of hers was over and that she no longer had to ever think of those foul creatures again. But she would have been so lucky. She remained silent, for words wouldn't form in her mouth, she was petrified. The only word she could make out was. 'What?' Thranduil wished he could tell her it wasn't true, to tell her that this nightmare was no longer going to be in her life but he was helpless. He moved further forward and gentle stroked her face but her face remain motionless, he was beginning to worry greatly for her. The Orc would be here any minute. Maya looked at him with desolate eyes, she wished there was no more to the story but she could see there was something else he needed to tell her. So she waited.

'Tauriel and Legolas have arrested one. They are bringing him to me for questioning.' Maya somehow felt as though her safety had just been destroyed, they were now in her home. Maya could feel herself falling but she couldn't let herself fall so hard. She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment. _They cannot hurt me, not anymore. I'm safe. I'm safe. I know I'm safe. _Thranduil could see the worry filling her delicate mind and he knew this was either going to plague her for sometime or it would finally give her the closure she so desperately wanted. 'Maya.' He gently spoke. Maya opened her eyes and listened carefully to what was to be said next. 'I do not want you here for the questioning. You must leave now.' He asked her but Maya simply stared at him.

Maya thought on what she should do, what she should say. She knew there was no way this Orc could harm her, they had nothing else to take from her that was vulnerable and delicate. She knew Thranduil and Legolas were safe and were more than capable of decomposing the creature, she was more concerned about was herself. Was this the final stand, would she finally get closure? She couldn't help but wonder of what would become of her actions if she stayed and faced the foul creature for the last time, to look it in the eyes and finally take control. Or would she fall harder than she had done before? Would the sight of it only ignite her fears further? Would she be able to face it? Maya looked at Thranduil, she had decided and she would do what she knew she needed to do. 'No.' She said firmly.

Thranduil was a little taken back, she was refusing to leave or so he thought. He furrowed his brow a little. 'No?' He repeated. Maya nodded.

Thranduil was dumbfound and could understand why she would defy him. 'It's my only hope in finally finishing this. My only way to find closure.' Though she was in her rights stay, Thranduil couldn't bear the thought of her having to face her deepest and darkest of nightmares. He interrupted her talking as he abruptly shook his head.

'No Maya. You are to leave now.' He ordered. He noticed something in the distance and he felt a wave of panic hit him, it was too late. Legolas had returned with their prisoner. Thranduil was begging to her now. 'Please Maya you can't stay. Leave!' He snapped under his breath so as not to be heard by Legolas or his prisoner.

Maya glared at Thranduil. How could he do this to her and yell at her? She was almost going to yell back but her heart stopped and her lips let out a gasp. The sound that was so familiar rang in her ears. That sound that haunted her dreams constantly was right behind her. The sound of growling and a crackling breath rasped behind her with the smell of blood and dirt merging into one as a creature of darkness was pulled up to the middle of the Throne podium. Thranduil didn't know what to do, he looked at Maya and her features had fallen and all fear poured out from her through her eyes and her face stayed motionless and desolate. He looked down at her hands and they were trembling violently. Maya couldn't stop her hands from shaking as was her whole body. The creature was standing behind her and was breathing her air. The memories slowly began to sting her mind and her heart beat pounded in her chest only making her trepidation heighten. Maya could feel herself being to panic but she couldn't, not now. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and slowly blew out through her mouth, this was for the good. This was to bring her closure, she kept repeating to herself.

She barely noticed Thranduil stand from his throne and swiftly make his way to her side. She flinched and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone take hold of her arm. She looked to the intruder and was relieved that it was still Thranduil but all concern and seriousness was filled in him. He took hold of her trembling arm and pulled her to him, pulling her closer to him. It was a not in a way to show his anger for her stubbornness but was in a possessive and protecting manner.

'Kneel.' Maya heard Legolas order, followed by a beastly growl from the Orc. 'Do not attempt to try anything or I will end you here and now.' Maya had never truly heard her son speak in such a way before. It was tone of voice she had never truly heard from him before and it saddened her.

Thranduil then squeezed her arm slightly and brought her attention back to him. '_Lesta thî Maya._' (Leave now Maya.) He sternly but pleadingly ordered her. But Maya simply refused as she sternly shook her head, all determination had replaced the fear she once had in her eyes.

Nothing could stop her now. She then turned to face the creature. She gasped loudly and practically fell back into Thranduil in horror; he quickly took hold of her before she fell to the floor. She was panting frantically as the memories all began flashing in her mind. The blood on the sword. Her mother's blood. Her father's blood. The darkness and terror that plagued her dreams. Those orange menacing eyes filled with so much death and evil boring into hers. She was thankful for the support of Thranduil behind her or else she would have fallen straight to the floor. She scrambled for her balance once again but kept a tight hold on the firm hand holding onto hers with another supportive hold on her back. Her heart had leapt into her throat in shock horror; it wasn't what she was expecting at all. To be now face to face with the very same Orc who had killed her parents. The Orc was on his knees with Legolas' dagger to his throat, though he could not harm her she felt unsafe in this monsters presence.

Thranduil knew she had a fear of Orc's but he had no idea it was this extreme. Maya stared at the Orc in dismay not knowing what to do or what to say. The Orc's eyes had lit up once he had seen her face, the smile on his face told her he had remembered who she was. He snarled his black and filthy teeth at her with delight as a low chuckle sounded. 'Well what a surprise.' His voice hadn't changed a bit; it was still the same frightening evil and rasping voice as she could remember. Though her nightmares were beginning to echo within her mind she pushed it aside, she would face this Orc once and for all. This was her chance. 'I'd never thought that a pathetic piece of meat would make its way to the Kingdom of Mirkwood.' He viciously jested at her.

Thranduil and Legolas were at a loss, Maya knew this Orc and the Orc knew her. But how? They both wondered. Thranduil watched the piece of filth speak with that blood boiling snarl to his mouth, waiting to find out how he knew who Maya was and what their history was. Maya remained silent and still, she kept her hand in Thranduil's but without realising she began squeezing tightly. Thranduil glared at the Orc for the way he was speaking to Maya and how had affected her so badly. 'You will show respect for my Queen or I shall make sure you leave this kingdom without your tongue.' Thranduil warned the Orc but the Orc simply growled back spitefully. It's eyes were solely on Maya, she feel them wondering her whole frame and drinking up her cold fear.

'I have never seen a face that brought back so many memories.' The Orc chuckled. 'Were they your parents?' The Orc chuckled wickedly as he drooled onto the stone floor. Maya's silence answered him perfectly making him laugh wickedly causing her spine to shiver with the sound. 'They were pathetic cowards. They were weak and yet they tasted soo... sweet when we ate their flesh.' Maya thought she could contain herself but tears rolled out of their own accord, she covered her mouth as she let out a whimper. She wanted to kill this Orc but at the same time, she wanted to vomit from what the Orc had just told her. They had eaten her parents like meat. Her mind was slowly filling with frightening images and the only thing she could do was take hold of Thranduil and hid her face into his chest while the Orc laughed louder at her. 'You can't hide from us forever.' The words rang in her ears, curdling her blood. She couldn't stand the sound of him, she covered her ears as she recoiled into herself, wanting nothing more than for the pain to stop.

Now Thranduil was the one to finish this, he glared coldly and dangerously at the Orc as he held Maya to him. Legolas too was speechless, he snarled at the ugly piece of dirt. He felt a sting that made him want avenge his Mother; this was the Orc that had hurt his Mother all those years ago, who haunted her day and night. Legolas couldn't control himself when he grabbed hold of the Orc's head by the hair and pushed the blade harshly into the Orc's throat silencing his laughter as the Orc began struggling for air. Thranduil then quickly yelled. '_Baw Legolas!_' (Stop Legolas!) He warned. Legolas looked up at Thranduil with pain in his eyes. _'Al voro._' (Not yet.)

Thranduil could see the anger in his son and he was in his right to put an end to this vile creature's excuse of a life but they needed answers, that was the reason this Orc was even here. He looked at the Orc with great hatred; he wanted to put an end to him for bringing such horrific pain to Maya but that needed to wait. 'If you value your life you will speak when spoken to.' He warned the Orc for the final time. The Orc gave one last snarl of his teeth before he silenced, the only sound left that could be heard was the sound of Maya's little whimpers muffled against Thranduil's chest.

Thranduil stroked her back reassuringly, encouraging her vice like grip to loosen so that he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were traumatised and hurt with painful tears soaking her cheeks. '_Lesta Maya. Im __úa iest tye na cen hen._' (Leave Maya. I don't what you to see this.) Though Thranduil could have meant anything Maya knew that this was going to end, she would no longer have to think about this Orc anymore. It was all going to end soon. Maya wiped her eyes and cheeks, though the Orc was disarmed and held up by a knife she couldn't make herself move. She was terrified. She looked at Thranduil for help but something took hold of her hand making her pull away in fear.

It was Tauriel. 'Come my Lady.' She asked calmly. Maya hesitated but she reached out her trembling fingers letting Tauriel take hold of her hand. Maya could sense the Orc watching her, waiting for her to come closer. But Maya kept her eyes solely on Tauriel. Though Maya knew the Orc was there, she knew this creature was powerless of her. That he couldn't harm her anymore. She slowly began walking with Tauriel with her head held high as she past the growling rasps of the Orc. She could see in the corner of her eye, the orange eyes watching her walk past him as though he wasn't there at all. But to Maya each step felt as though it was a step closer toward freedom, a freedom that she longed to have. Just as she was a mere metre away from the monster she felt her heart pound and pound and in one last step she had past him. That was it, she was leaving this monster in the past and she knew what his fate would be. It gave her heart warmth to know that if her parents would fall by the sword so shall he.

Thranduil watched Maya walk past the Orc, he waited for the Orc to try and do something that would cost him his life there and then but he couldn't help but keep his attention on Maya. The way she moved past the Orc, as though he was nothing more than a piece of dirt on the floor, that she was no longer frightened of this monster and that she was finally free. It was a day he longed to see.

Once Maya was across the bridge she released Tauriel's hand causing Tauriel to look at her in confusion. 'My Lady?'

'It's alright. I can take it from here. Thank you Tauriel.' She reassured Tauriel. Tauriel gave a nod as she gave Maya proud smile before she turned to make her way back up to her post; she too knew the victory that Maya had just achieved and it warmed her heart to see her Queen finally freed from this curse. Just as Maya was about to leave, she turned back to look at Thranduil. Thranduil met her eyes and he could see the calm and free spirit she now had, she was finally free. Maya gave him a soft smile as she turned and disappeared into the shadow of her passage.

With Maya gone, Thranduil brought his attention back to the poor excuse for a soul before him, he grew livid and dangerous. Never had anyone brought such a murderous anger upon him and whoever did manage it they would sorely regret their choice. He glared at the filth in front of him as he prayed toward it, each step rose fear within the helpless Orc as he gave a rather obvious gulp, in some attempts to clear his now shaking in dread.

'Such is the nature of evil.' Thranduil began with a hiss of disgust. He didn't want to waste anymore of his time in speaking with this creature as he crept slowly toward and round the Orc, starring at him with his icy cold eyes. His voice was indifferent but all the same inside Thranduil was raging. 'Out there in vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so will it always be.' He walked to stand behind the Orc boring his cold eyes into the Orc's soul as he folded arms over his chest. He knew the Orc knew what he was talking about. 'In time all foul things come forth.' Thranduil finished.

Legolas took over but kept his blade still held tight to the Orc's throat, ignoring the foul stench of the Orc's breath as he carried on to say. 'You were tracking a company of thirteen Dwarves. Why?' He ordered sternly, pulling the Orc a little by the hair as he spoke.

The Orc snarled and growled as he smirked up at Legolas. 'Not thirteen. Not no more.' He snorted wickedly through his sharp blackened teeth. The Orc then turned to Tauriel, who was stood ahead of them listening carefully to what was being said. Somehow the Orc knew there was something between her and the Dwarf and he used it to spite her. 'The young one, the blackhead archer. We stuck him with a Morgul shaft.' He snorted venomously and Tauriel clenched her teeth tightly together hiding her emotions as well as she could but the anger and fear was dripping from her eyes. 'The poison's in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon.' Tauriel's eyes glared that him, her heart was struck by the news and she wanted nothing more than to drive her blade into this beast blackened heart but instead she remained indifferent and simply glared at him saying.

'Answer the question filth.' She spat at the Orc, her words hissing back at him with disgust. But the Orc simply yelled at her in his own language. '_I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!' _He lurched forward toward her but Legolas was quick to pull him back, tightening his hold on the Orc's hair and reminding him of the blade about his wanted to hear an end to this, the Orc's words only anger her more and as by automatic demand she whipped out her blade smoothly within a second, letting it hiss at the Orc with its threatening sharpness.

'I would not antagonize her.' Legolas warned him in a threatening tone.

Tauriel could feel her blade begin to call to her; it was calling for the taste of Orc's blood. 'You like killing things Orc.' She retorted. The Orc growled desirably making her twitch her eye in disgust. 'You like death?' She venomously threatened. 'Then let me give it to you!' She snapped as she pounced forward with her blade ready and waiting. She was so close to the Orc as she grabbed hold of him with her sword barely reaching the skin of his neck when she heard.

'_Far!'_ (Enough!) Thranduil boomed out just in time before Tauriel sliced the Orc's neck. Tauriel looked up and fixed Thranduil with a look of hate.

She looked at Thranduil with daggers in her eyes but kept her blade at the Orc's neck. '_Tauriel, auta!'_ (Tauriel, leave!) Tauriel stubbornly rose from the Orc but her eyes remained glaring at Thranduil_. '__Gwá thî.'_ (Go now.) Thranduil ordered ominously, ignoring the chilled look from within her eyes. Legolas looked at her, waiting for her to do as she was told but she took her time.

Tauriel clenched her teeth once again once she looked back at the Orc who had just gotten a lucky escape. The Orc gave a vile snarl at her, teasing her failed attempt to slaughter him. She despised the Orc and even her own King, she wasn't one to follow orders but she relentlessly snarled her lip and began exiting past the Orc. Just as she past it, the Orc gave one last rasped breath at her but she ignore it as she continued gritting her teeth shut. Her eyes blazed at Thranduil but he remained unfazed by her childish pout.

Thranduil turned his attention back to what was relevant as he began to speak. 'I do not care about one dead Dwarf. Answer the question.' He ordered. Tauriel felt her anger raise with the comment that Thranduil had just served to the Orc but she knew that it was in a way to spite her for her reckless, disobedient and disrespectful behaviour. But she didn't care; she hated the King for using such a painful and heartless comment. She remained painfully silent as she walked away and disappeared into the passages shadow.

Thranduil could tell he needed to change his tone to get what he wanted out from the Orc; his eyes remained blazed but his voice adapted to a softer and soothing tone. 'You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free.' It was a voice he knew that had steer the Orc into the direction he wanted him in when he let out a slight relieved gasp. Thranduil had him right where he wanted him, he had trapped the fool and now he was his.

'You had orders to kill them. Why?' Legolas questioned. 'What is Thorin Oakensheild to you?'

'The Dwarf runt will never be King.' The Orc spat with disdain, all the while Thranduil listen closely. He was near to finding the answers to his most haunted question, was there a shadow of evil casting over their realm and threatening the peace? He began walking back slow round Legolas and the Orc, listening intently and waiting to hear the right words.

'King?!' Legolas spat. 'There is no King under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter into Erebor whilst the Dragon lives.' Legolas stated tactfully, his patience however was wearing thin and he was becoming far more forcefully.

'You know thing. Your world will burn.' The Orc cursed to them both, his voice growling with the fateful threat. Thranduil could see the truth becoming clearer and clearer, his predictions were true and they were becoming more real by the second.

Legolas furrowed his brow as to what the Orc just threatened. 'What are you talking about? Speak!' He ordered with force as he tightened his hand into the Orc's hair and dug his sword a little harder into the Orc's neck making him winces and choke aloud.

'Our time has come again. My master serves the one.' The Orc's darkened threat began ringing in both Legolas' and Thranduil's ears, their worst fears were beginning to ignite. Thranduil felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand as the inevitable fact of Middle Earths future began to reveal itself to him. He walked in front of the Orc but refrained from meeting its eyes as he simply listened and waited. 'Do you understand now Elfling. Death is upon you.' Thranduil's eyes widened in trepidation. 'The flames of war are upon you!' The Orc cursed him. Thranduil had heard enough, without a second thought he extracted his sword in one whip and decapitated the Orc's head clear off his shoulders with one slice. Leaving Legolas bewildered to his sudden action, his hand still holding onto the Orc's dead head with disgust. He couldn't believe his father had gone back on his faithful word.

'Why did you do that? You promised to set him free.' Legolas argued and questioned at his Father as he dropped the dead Orc head with a thud to the floor, ignoring the quivering and twitching body at his feet bleeding out onto the stone floor.

Thranduil was unaffected by the now dead Orc, feeling no sympathy or remorse to the lifeless corpse shaking violently at their feet. The Orc did not deserve to live for many reasons but one main reason being Maya. The Orc had hurt her and had affected her for so many years. Knowing he was no longer living would give Maya peace of mind, but what was more it was for revenge for his crimes to Maya and her family.

'And I did.' Thranduil plainly answered as though it weren't obvious that had set the foul beast free, besides it was a favour to the Orc to be killed so quickly rather than having to suffer a long and painful death. 'I freed his retched head from his miserable shoulders.' Thranduil wickedly jested in the most indifferent tone of voice. He then stomped his left foot hard into the twitching corpse's ankle, stopping the bodies nerves from quivering violently. He pressed hard and twisted his foot, grinding it round a little until the body gradually stopped and laid there still and silent.

'There was more the Orc could tell us.' Legolas argued back but Thranduil simply did not care. He had gotten his answer and now it was time for him to figure out what their next move would be, what he would do to ensure the safety of this Kingdom.

He looked at his son with a slight smirk as he answered him. 'There was nothing more he could tell _me._' He cleverly replied Legolas. Legolas felt a slight sting to what Thranduil just said to him but he pushed it aside as he followed his Father.

Thranduil turned away from the corpse and Legolas and began walking down the steps from the Throne podium all the while he whipped and flipped his sword back to its place in a smooth and skilful move. 'What did he mean by the flames of war?' Legolas wondered with intrigue. That was the very question that was plaguing Thranduil, it was a fear he did not want. He knew that this was an inevitable fate and the thought of watching his world burn while he waited made him vexed.

'It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great that it will destroy all before it.' This evil was real and it was an evil that was coming to destroy everything. Thranduil stormed down the bridge passing some of the Guards as they moved in the other direction to go and retrieve the dead corpse from the Throne podium. 'I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves that I hear of.' He turned back to meet his sons eyes for a moment. 'No one enters this Kingdom and no one leaves it.' Thranduil ordered and took a moment to give Legolas a look of firm warning and urgency. If he was to ensure the safety of his people he needed to make sure he knew every movement that was made in his borders and that all would remain from within the safety of their walls until further notice. With that he turned away and began walking into the shadow of the passageway.

Thranduil didn't know if he was relieved to have his answers or if he was more anxious than ever before. It was all becoming far too real. The more he thought on it, the more he began to dread the fate of what was to come. He didn't know exactly what was coming, he didn't know how strong this evil would be and he didn't know when it would come. Would it be years or months until this evil appeared from its hiding place in the shadows? The fear of the unknown feared him; it made him feel as though he couldn't do anything to change what could happen. It was as though he had to just sit and watch, to wait for this predator to unleash its power and threaten it first blow to Middle Earth. He didn't like it, not one bit; the feeling of vulnerability scared him.

Though his mind was wondering, he knew he needed to find Maya. As soon as a guard approached in his journey he stopped him and asked. 'Have you seen the Queen?' The guard then told him, the last he saw of her was when she was climbing the staircase to their personal chambers. With that Thranduil began making his way to that very destination.

* * *

Everything was so different now. The scenery, even the air was different. Everything just somehow seemed brighter; the world had changed within a matter of minutes. Maya was now standing at the edge of her balcony, looking out over the forest of Mirkwood and watching the most breath taking sunset she had ever see. The rich colours of orange and reds spreading through the retiring sky only heightening the natural beauty before her eyes. But she couldn't tell if it was just the scenery talking or if it was the sudden change in the air that made everything more magical. Ever since she walked away from the whirl pool of emotions and nightmares, her whole body just seem to feel light as though she had lifted of a weight that she had been carrying for all those years. It not only lightened her load but everything seemed to become brighter in sound and in colour. It was as though her eyes had finally been opened, that though she could see, she truly hadn't been seeing the world for its worth and though she could hear, it was though she could hear sounds that made the sights far more stunning. Though it was so insignificant it made everything more divine, the sounds of birds singing was one sound she never truly heard, their melodies sang beautifully in her ears. Why, she didn't know but now that she had been granted this beautiful gift she just wanted to stand there and take it all in. Feeling that same cool breeze running its fingers through her loose hair and relaxing her skin with its gentle touch, the crisp and fresh scent of it made her eyes close as she blissfully took in this moment. Yes, Maya was now free.

Though she thought she was alone, she felt her lips curve into a smile when the familiar strength of robust arms wrapped themselves around her. Pulling her into the chest and warmth of the man she loved so much. His scent of exotic fragrances filled her scenes as he held her tightly and kissed her head tenderly. She could feel the warm and tingling breath tickle her neck along with the softness of his long silver hair brush and stroke her bare arms. 'How are you my love?' He whispered gently into her ear.

Maya gave a content and peaceful sigh. 'Better than I have ever been.' She answered, though Maya wasn't a bitter person at heart she couldn't help but feel the relief of closure, knowing that the one who haunted her day and night would no longer roam this realm made her calm and free. She turned in his arms and hugged him, resting her face against Thranduil's strong chest just so she could hear the steady beat of his heart. He stroked her back, his hand began running itself through her soft hair as his lips placed another kiss to her head once again.

'How is everything?' She said as she pulled away from his embrace. Once she looked at him, she could still see the worry deep within his eyes. Something was wrong and it was worse than before, she furrowed her brow with dread. She hadn't seen him this anxious since... since when the Dragon befell them all those years ago. The same look of fear was in his eyes and it was a fearful and helpless stare. She raised her hand to his face and stroked it tenderly, feeling and remembering the touch of his angular and sharpened features, remembering the textures. He hadn't changed in the slightest since the day she first met him but then again neither did she, they were lucky in that sense. She ran her thumb delicately along his cheek bone watching him close his eyes in contentment and relief from her touch. She could feel him push his face into her palm a little as he sighed. 'You're scaring me Thranduil. What is it?' She gently encouraged.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes were filled with seriousness and yet there was anger there almost as though he wished she wouldn't have asked him such a weighted question. Maya didn't know what had happened while she was gone and the look Thranduil was giving her made her worry even more. Thranduil weakly shook his head, telling her he didn't want to talk about it. Maya felt a little hurt that he was pushing her away but she persevered, she encouraged him gently to look her in the eyes again. Both of her hands took hold of his face, each thumb running softly on the line of his cheek bones. She felt her heart break with the look of sorrow that was now embedding in his eyes that it was bringing a tear to her eyes. Without hesitation she captured his lips with her own, kissing him with love and care. The feel of her lips on his and his lips on hers gave them both release from their worries, making their eyes close of their own accord, relying solely on the sense of touch to heal the hurting. She felt his arms wrap themselves round her waist pulling her closer to him as she comforted him with her loving gesture as she ran one hand through his long silver hair, letting herself remember and welcome the familiar feeling of his lips. Soon enough the kiss ended but they both rested their foreheads against each others, just letting the seconds drift by. Both of them welcomed the few seconds were they could just escape from the worry, from the fear that would soon be on their minds. But for those few seconds Maya knew Thranduil needed this, he needed to just let go for a bit. Even if it was just for a minute or two, it helped dull the anxieties. Maya could see his eyes were still closed but she could also sense that he was focusing of blocking out everything, the concentration in his features told her he longed to just be with her and no one else. The silence felt like it would go on and on, but Maya broke it with a gentle whisper. 'Thranduil?'

He gave a deep breath in as his escape came to its end. He lifted his head from her and opened his eyes showing her the same pair of blue eyes that made her smile softly. 'Please don't shut me out.' Maya pleaded softly. Thranduil gave a deep sigh but he knew he couldn't keep this from her, he knew she was trying her best to help him. It was a sad fact but it made him smile momentarily, it was as though their roles had been reversed and now it was her turn to care for him. After all, she did let him in when she could have just shut him out too all those years ago.

'It is how I predicted. There is an evil foreshadowing us all. It is a powerful weapon that is coming. The Orc threatened before I cut off his head that the flames of war are upon us.' Maya winced a little at the sound of such a brutal story but the dread of what Thranduil had just unveiled to her made her eyes widen. 'It is coming Maya and there is nothing I can do to stop it.' She could now see why he wanted nothing more than to just escape.

'Do we know when this is coming?'

Thranduil solemnly shook his head; the weight of it was far too great for Maya to truly comprehend but the look in his eyes showed her that he was thinking seriously. 'No.' Thranduil then turned away from her and began looking out over the forest. He couldn't do anything but wait. He gripped the railing as he exhaled loudly. 'I will not allow our Kingdom to fall. We are to keep this Kingdom enduring through it all.' He stated strongly, his determination was clear and Maya couldn't help but notice the stubborn voice he now held. Maya placed a hand to his shoulder and met his eyes.

'I understand Thranduil.' She softly reassured. 'But...' She hesitated. 'What of the other lands?' She added. Thranduil furrowed his brow and shook his head almost hissing at the notion.

'They are not my concern. My problems are with this Kingdom and this Kingdom alone.' He exclaimed and stated. Maya frowned at that; she had never heard him speak so selfishly and heartlessly before. She scowled at him with shock and disbelief.

'You mean no matter how other Kingdoms may fair, you only care for your own?' She retorted back. Though the statement was harsh and it made Thranduil scowl a little at her, it was the truth and reality of what he was saying.

Thranduil looked at her with warning. 'Maya you do not know what you speak of. Just stay out of this.' He ominously warned at her making her eyes widen with dismay. He had never spoken to her in such a tone before, it was as though he would even push her away to do what he had set in his mind to do.

'What has gotten into you?' She said, her voice a little over a whisper. She was hurt, the tone in her voice made Thranduil look at her pleadingly just for her to understand. But he shook his head stubbornly not letting her effect him as he pushed away from the railing and walked away from her.

'You do not understand Maya. I cannot protect everyone! This is not our fight and I will not stand in the way of this, foolishly watching our Kingdom fall into ashes!' He defensively dismissed her. Maya glared at him in dismay; she didn't understand his reasons in dismissing her in such a childish and stubborn manner.

'This is our fight.' She snapped under her voice. No, this was their fight. Her mother and Father died because of a fight that was not theirs and yet they stayed, they fought. They wouldn't let the evil overcome and consume them completely.

Thranduil stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly back to look at her. 'What?'

Maya stood straighter and held her head high. 'It is our fight Thranduil. It will not end at this and you know it.' She stated to him louder. 'Those are the same Orc's from when my parents died Thranduil. Do you not think they will strike again but harder?' She yelled. Though she was free, the scars still remained as unshed tears began to glisten in her eyes. Thranduil couldn't stop the pang of guilt waving through him. 'My mother and father died for what they knew was right. They died in saving me, _their_ world. Yes I know we were family but they could have just let me fight with them. But no. They gave me the chance to carry on; they sacrificed their lives because they knew I would have a chance to live. It's the same thing Thranduil.' Maya proclaimed with vindication. The pain of the memory did hurt Maya but at the same time it made her happy for the humility that her family had given her. Thranduil could see her pain, he opened his mouth to speak but Maya quickly hushed him as she raised her hand, silencing him. 'The more we turn away from this evil, the stronger it will become and it _will _grow. You, we need to stand up for our world. For what is right.' She advised him. Thranduil looked to the floor shamefully, averting his eyes as she began walking slowly up to him.

Maya delicately placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his head back up to look at her. 'What was so different with me?' She asked weakly. Thranduil furrowed his brow in confusion. 'I was not from of your Kingdom and yet... you save me.'

Thranduil took hold of her wrist and pulled it away from him but he took hold of her face with the other hand as he urgently and desperately looked into her eyes as he shook his head rejecting her statement. 'That was not the same.' He forcefully argued back unwilling to allow her to think otherwise.

But Maya shook her head dejectedly. 'But it is. I should have died there in the forest.'

Thranduil took hold of her face with both of his hands and shook his head as though he was blocking out all words from his mind, unwilling to accept it. He couldn't let her think that way; he knew it wasn't like that at all. 'No Maya. It's not the same.' He argued back, holding her face in his hands not wanting to let her fall.

'Thranduil it is. If that is how you feel for all those other Kingdoms, that is what should have happened.' She reasoned. She then gently placed her hand over his heart and held one of his wrists in her hand. 'But I know inside that you are better than this. A King does not just care for his own but for others around them. And the King I know would never let anything become stronger than us and would never hide away from this.' She encouraged him. Maya gently took hold of both of his wrists and released his hold from her face, she was not backing down in this; she looked into his eyes showing him that this was the way he needed to go. 'Are we not part of this world?' She asked him, letting her thumbs absentmindedly comfort the backs of his wrists. Thranduil listened to her, letting very word sink in as he waited to know what was right and what was wrong. Maya thought he had finally come to his senses but his eyes changed suddenly into an adamant scowl, he roughly pulled his wrists from her hold with every inch of coldness. Maya felt her heart crack from the chilled glare in his eyes as he turned his back to her and walked to the railing once again, he was blocking her out now and he was ignoring her words no matter how right she was.

'_Far Maya.'_ (Enough Maya.) Thranduil ominously ordered, keeping his back to her. Maya was heartbroken, she could not believe how ridged he was and how cold he was being with her. It hurt her more to know that he was ignoring the same fact about her parents.

'_Lá__ nín meleth...'_ (Please my love...) She pleaded as pained tears began stinging her eyes but she could not finish her sentence when Thranduil turned and yelled.

'_Im __equë __far Maya!'_ (I said enough Maya!) He roared at her, his eyes catching a hint of regret in how raged he was at her, he felt his heart stop a little from the broken look she gave him. But he coldly turned away unwilling to let himself see how he had upset Maya.

Maya was speechless for a moment. It had broken her heart badly by the way he displayed his anger toward her. She shook her head in disappointment and could feel the tears beginning to threaten to fall. For a moment she waited until she finally spoke. 'It is our fight Thranduil. The King I know would take arms and fight. He did for me many years ago. For a girl, a Halfling who had lost everything, a Halfling he did not know. He saved my life valiantly and won my heart...' Maya was beginning to struggle to finish but she just about managed the last sentence. '...but I don't know where he has gone.' She bitterly shot back but her voice was beginning to give in, her broken heart was making it harder for her to remain indifferent.

Thranduil ached inside by the sound of her broken voice. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want any of this. He turned and was filled with regret when he saw her broken heart, her eyes glistened with threatening un-fallen tears and nothing could stop one singular tear escaping her eye and rolling quickly down her face and landing firmly on the stone floor before her. Though it was one single tear it mourned woefully of this broken heart she was now feeling. Nothing could describe how ashamed he felt for making her cry. His lips parted but words wouldn't form. But Maya wouldn't allow him to speak neither as she raised her hand to stop him. Thranduil felt pain at his heart at the look in her eyes, he couldn't do anything to stop her as she turned and walked out of the room.

Dread filled him; the now vacant place from where she stood began screaming at him. Screaming at him to go after her but for some reason he didn't. He let her go. He had finally come to his senses and realized what the right thing to do was. It was too late; he had made a mistake that would take time to undo itself, how foolish he felt for hurt her in such a heartless and bitter way. The silence was louder than he could have ever imagined and the shame was filling up in his mind. Maybe with time he would know what to do for his Kingdom and for his people but losing Maya was something he could not afford to let happen, it would end him no matter what. It would burn harder than any fire and it would consume him quicker than any flame, leaving nothing but regret. It would remain as nothing but a story that ended in desolation...

To be continued...

**A/N - Ahhh I'm so sorry I had to do that! I wanted to leave it to a point for when the next Hobbit Film comes out, so please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have loved writing it, it been short but sweet. Anywho please let me hear what you thought whether its long or short I don't mind please just let me know what your thinking. I long to hear your words of encouragement! **

**However you haven't got rid of me just yet my next project if my Labyrinth Fiction! Ahhh so nervous, there are so many stories out there to do with Labyrinth I just hope I can do it justice and be as good as those writers who inspried me greatly. One being FangamerBowiextreme, PaisleyRose and EmeraldRomance. These writers are incredible and I hope that they will read me story in time. **


End file.
